


Después del Holocausto

by josephine78



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Aftermath, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 68,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine78/pseuds/josephine78
Summary: Lo que pasa después de que M y N se dicen adiós en la 5ta. temporada Varios partes. Basada en la serie canadiense (con Peta Wilson) que terminó de transmitirse en 2002 y luego 2005.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Facfic que escribí en el 2002 en Fanfiction.net y terminé en el 2006. Es hasta hoy que lo publico aquí. Ya no pertenezco a este fandom pero siempre será muy querido para mí.

**Título: Después del Holocausto**

Por **Josephine78**

**Introducción**

Toda había terminado. Su propio padre había jalado el gatillo que le diera la muerte. La estación de pronto parecía muy grande y su vida demasiado pequeña al pie de una promesa.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas y el dolor en su pecho era cada vez más intenso. Según su padre, ella había nacido para ésto; aunque irónicamente tuvo que renunciar a todo lo que amaba para poder cumplir con su destino.

Destino... que extraña palabra es ahora para ella. Lo que siempre contemplo como su destino se había ido; había cruzado la puerta del andén hace unos minutos, después de decirle por primera vez que la amaba, para nunca más volverlo a ver.

Nikita sacó de su bolsa un par de anteojos negros, y después de colocárselos trató de tranquilizarse. En el fondo, detrás de todo el dolor que sentía, sabía que ahora él estaría a salvo... libre... y con la vida que siempre debió tener y la cual le fue arrebatada por la Sección.

Una vida. Sí. Definitivamente valía la pena seguir adelante sabiendo que al menos uno de los dos tendría una. Adam al fin crecería con su padre, no le haría falta como a ella le hizo falta el suyo.

Pero lo más importante... Michael estaría ahí para verlo crecer, para ver como la vida les brinda una nueva oportunidad. Para ver el amor de su hijo reflejado en sus ojos y hacerlo olvidar más de 12 años en un lugar donde esto era imposible.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Casi podía imaginarse la risa de Michael jugando con Adam. Feliz, total y puramente feliz. Una felicidad que ella nunca alcanzaría a ver, pero que llevaría presente a donde quiera que fuera.

Las lágrimas cesaron por un momento, y respirando profundamente giró a la derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Tenía que volver y ocupar su nuevo cargo... un cargo que ella nunca pidió, pero el cual marcaría su futuro.

Sabía perfectamente que a partir de ese momento no podía ser la misma. No podía permitir que los sentimientos la debilitaran. Tenía que seguir adelante. Michael así lo hubiera hecho.

En su memoria giraba un consejo que éste le había dado años atrás... "Sé dura... pero si no lo eres, entonces aparenta serlo"; sólo que ahora tenía miedo... miedo de finalmente convertirse en alguien como Madeline o Paul... miedo de que llegara el día de no aparentarlo, sino serlo en realidad.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro que la cubría y respirando de nuevo, salió a la calle. Se detuvo un momento.

La gente caminaba animadamente. Todo parecía tranquilo y sabía que ahora dependía de ella preservar dicha tranquilidad.

Un niño pasó corriendo a su lado y una mujer le perseguía gritándole preocupada que no corriera tan rápido. Nikita sonrió momentáneamente; pero de pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza...Ser madre era otra de las cosas que había perdido el día de hoy. Nunca viviría una escena parecida con su propio hijo; nunca tendría la dicha de vivir su sueño. Un sueño que por momentos parecía haber tocado con las manos.

Pero no. Ya no había que pensar en eso. Debía volver al trabajo y esconder sus anhelos. Debía jugar ahora un nuevo papel y éste no toleraba sueños ni recuerdos.

Nikita siguió caminando tratando de evitar más lágrimas ... ya no podía seguir llorando ... Después de todo ... ese día comenzaba el resto de su vida.

El tren estaba casi vacío. Adam se había quedado dormido, desde hace más de dos horas, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de su padre.

Michael le acariciaba el cabello mientras permanecía con la mirada fija en la ventana. Tenía un pequeña vida en sus manos que ahora dependía de él y que merecía lo mejor que pudiera ofrecerle. Pero no estaba seguro de conseguirlo.

¿Cómo explicarle a un niño que su padre había regresado de la muerte sin que preguntara si su madre volvería también? ¿Cuál sería su reacción si algún día le contase cuantas personas murieron en sus manos y cómo él era el resultado de una fachada que le ordenaron sostener por más de cuatro años?

No. No sabía como decirle esto a un niño que lo amaba tanto, que lo veía como el más grande de los padres; y que ante sus pequeños ojos amaba a su madre.

¿Cómo confesarle que la única mujer que amó y ama no era Elena? Michael cerró los ojos al sentir que un vacío le invadía de pronto. Nikita. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a seguir adelante sabiendo que ella todavía permanecía dentro de ese infierno? Definitivamente tenía muchas preguntas sin una respuesta.

Hasta hace un día, pensaba que por fin iban a estar juntos; que había valido la pena el dolor que sintió cuando ella le dijo que nunca lo había amado. Pero nada se comparaba con este nuevo sacrificio.

Era preferible creer que ella lo había traicionado por que así, al menos, el orgullo le haría olvidarla... pero ahora, nada podría conseguirlo.

Mientras ella lloraba y pronunciaba las palabras que el tanto quería escuchar, tuvo el impulso de pedirle que abandonara todo, que viniera con él. Pero algo lo detuvo; no podía pedirle semejante cosa después de que su padre había muerto a cambio de su vida y la de Adam. No podía ser tan injusto, tan egoísta. Aunque hubiera deseado ser el más egoísta de los hombres.

Tenía al menos que dejarle su dignidad. Pero el dolor seguía siendo demasiado grande. Sí el estuviera sólo permanecería con ella, y no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida en la Sección.

Sin embargo no lo estaba; Adam no podía crecer dentro de ese mundo frío y sin esperanza. Por él, también tenía que hacer ese sacrificio; aunque nunca imaginó que le costara tanto el hacer feliz a su propio hijo.

Michael abrió de nuevo los ojos al sentir que Adam se despertaba. Sus pequeños y negros ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a su padre y le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Pensé ... que era un sueño ...

Michael acarició sus mejillas; y lo miró directamente a los ojos por unos momentos.

\- Todo esta bien Adam. Ahora estoy aquí y siempre estaré. Vuelve a dormir.

Adam sonrió y acomodó de nuevo su cabeza en el regazo de su padre. Estando con su papá siempre se había sentido seguro, protegido.

Michael apartó la vista de su hijo y la volvió a la ventana. Diferentes paisajes habían recorrido ya, y la distancia entre él y Nikita era cada vez mayor; pero nada hacía que doliera menos.


	2. Dos años después...

**Capítulo I**

**Dos años después...**

\- Hey, Walter. ¿tienes en existencia más controles PDA? - Jason gritó poco antes de llegar al área de abastecimiento.

Walter, quién estaba ocupado con la nueva mirilla que había inventado, se limitó a contestar con un gruñido y no apartó la vista de la gran lupa de verificación que tenía delante.

Jason permaneció quieto por un momento mientras miraba a su amigo. En los dos últimos años él y Walter se habían convertido en buenos camaradas; tal vez no como con su hermano pero tenían una relación parecida.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta su amigo, y una vez cerca de la mesa se reclinó ligeramente para ver lo que éste estaba haciendo. No era que Jason no supiera de armas... simplemente no le parecían tan interesantes como a Walter. Lo suyo, al igual que Birkoff, era la informática.

\- ¿No es una preciosura? - al fin dijo el orgulloso creador de la pieza.

\- Mmmm... si tu lo dices... te creo.

\- Me tomó casi tres meses acabarla ¿y es todo lo que dices 'amigo'?

\- Esta bien. Esta bien. Felicidades. ¿contento ahora?

Walter volvió a gruñir pero esta vez se apartó de la mesa para mirar a su interlocutor. Jason era tan parecido a Symour que a veces le costaba mucho trabajo no tratarlo como a él. Pero la personalidad le recordaba de quién se trataba y ésta era totalmente opuesta a la de su hermano.

\- Aunque sé que no lo entiendes... gracias Jason.

Jason dejó escapar una leve sonrisa como respuesta y luego volvió a recordar su asunto.

\- Y bien ¿tienes o no?

\- No. Pero voy a pedir unos la próxima semana. ¿Los necesitas?

\- Realmente no, pero ya sabes que Nikita siempre quiere tenerlos por si acaso.

\- Sí, ella es así... Por cierto, ¿dónde es la misión?

\- Sudán primero y luego Polonia. ¿Por qué?

\- Para que se tome unas vacaciones. Realmente las necesita.

Jason soltó una carcajada que no pudo contener. Era gracioso lo que Walter decía. Nikita nunca había tomado tiempo libre en los dos años que llevaba al mando y aunque la situación fuera estable, y Walter le recordara constantemente que necesitaba descanso, ella permanecía trabajando. Nunca cedía ni por un momento, aunque Jazmin, ahora su segundo al mando, era un muy capaz.

\- No te rías, Jason. Estoy preocupado. No hace otra cosa que no sea trabajar... es más, incluso hay noches que las pasa aquí en su dormitorio y no en su casa. Nikita solía odiar quedarse aquí.

Walter realmente estaba preocupado. Nikita ya ni siquiera platicaba con él como antes. Pocas veces conversaban realmente. Tal vez ella acudía a él por un consejo, pero siempre con relación a una toma de decisión en el trabajo; nunca sobre su vida.

De hecho Nikita ya no tenía una, todo era la Sección y nada más. Había cambiado tanto en tan escasos dos años, que a Walter le era a veces muy difícil reconocerla.

La Nikita alegre y optimista hace mucho tiempo que se había ido. La sección era un lugar mejor, eso no estaba en duda. El 98% de las misiones eran exitosas; se había eliminado la lista de operativos en suspensión y cancelación, y cada uno de los que ahí trabajaba tenía más una vida que antes; sin constante vigilancia y con el permiso de mantener una relación amorosa ocasionalmente.

Pero ella... ella ya no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro. Ni tristeza, ni enojo, ni mucho menos felicidad. Su semblante ahora era frío y ausente.

En ocasiones cuando platicaba con él permanecía con la mirada perdida y absorta por un momento, pero Walter había aprendido a no perturbarla preguntándole el por qué. Él sabía perfectamente dónde y sobre todo con quién permanecía su mente.

\- ¿Walter? - dijo Jason por tercera vez sin que el otro le contestara, pero logrando en esta ocasión traer de regreso a la conversación a su amigo.

\- ¿Eh? ... ¿qué?

\- ¿Qué si pasa algo?

\- No... bueno... no. Es sólo que estoy preocupado Jason, eso es todo.

\- Bueno, entonces me voy Walter... pero recuerda pedir los PDA, ok?

\- Ok, no te preocupes 'amigo'.

Jason se alejó rápidamente de la estación de Walter, quién por un momento dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, hacia el loft de Nikita. Ahí estaba ella, observando a todos trabajar con la mirada perdida, las manos cruzadas por detrás y vestida en su ya acostumbrado negro. "Sí... - pensó - definitivamente hace mucho tiempo que se ha ido".

\- Vamos, Ruffi atrápala.

Adam corría y gritaba por todo el jardín. Era una tarde soleada y se divertía jugando con Ruffi, un gran San Bernardo al que le encantaba jugar con la pelota.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Hace uno o dos meses aproximadamente le habían diagnosticado diabetes infantil, y su padre lo mantenía en extremo reposo después de cada visita a los médicos.

Adam no entendía el porque de tantas precauciones y medicinas, sólo sabía que lo que tenía era grave y tenía que obedecer a su papá en todo. Y no es que no quisiera obedecerlo algunas veces; era simplemente que muchas de las cosas que le gustaban, como los dulces, ya no los podía comer.

Además; si un día su papá lo descubría comiendo alguno de éstos, se molestaba mucho. Nunca le pegaba, pero no hacía falta hacerlo. Con tan sólo una mirada, su padre podía hacer que dejara el caramelo al instante.

Esa mirada siempre le daba mucho miedo. Era una mirada fría y parecía que lo iba a matar con ella. Para Adam era como si su padre tuviera todo el poder en ese momento.

Pero debía reconocer que, en algunas ocasiones, prefería ver esa mirada y no la otra que casi todas las noches reflejaba el rostro de su padre. Era una mirada triste, ausente, como si un gran dolor lo embargara. Todas las noches después de cenar y poner a Adam en la cama; bajaba al estudio y tocaba por horas el Chelo.

Las primeras noches, Adam lo seguía a hurtadillas y escuchaba esas hermosas melodías, como cuando era más pequeño. Pero después se acostumbró y prefería escucharlas desde su cama hasta que el sueño le venciera; pues su padre nunca acababa de tocar antes de que ésto sucediera.

Nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarle el porqué lo hace, pero tiene el presentimiento de que su tía Nikita es la respuesta. Tampoco le pregunta porque en su estudio tiene una foto de ella y no de su madre.

Adam sí tiene una de Elena en su cuarto, pero su padre al parecer prefiere tener la de Nikita. Y eso no le molesta. Adam quiere tanto a Nikita como él. Era muy divertida y jugaba mucho con él cuando estuvo en su casa años atrás.

Algunas veces la extrañaba mucho y le preguntaba a su padre cuando vendría ella a visitarlos; pero su padre sólo desviaba la mirada y decía que pronto. Algo le decía que era lo que más deseaba su padre. Y Adam también.

\- ¡Adam! - se escuchó una voz masculina que gritaba desde la casa. - Deja a Ruffi un momento. Tienes que tomar tu medicina.

\- Sí papá, ya voy.

Adam detestaba esa medicina, y mucho más las inyecciones, pero era algo que no podía discutir con su padre porque éste siempre le decía que era necesario si quería ponerse bien; y Adam quería ponerse bien.

Todo estaba callado en la Sección, era de madrugada y casi todos se habían ido ya. Quinn caminaba hacia la oficina principal de Operaciones, pero no apresuraba mucho su paso, al contrario, ella hubiera deseado estar más tiempo afuera pues las noticias no eran favorables.

Una vez que llegó a la oficina principal, habló sin mayor preámbulo.

\- Llegó el Intel que necesitabas pero... no muestra nada que nos sugiera las coordenadas de La Colectividad.

Quinn dijo esto sabiendo que no era lo esperado por la mujer delante de ella pero era la verdad y no acostumbraba andarse con rodeos.

Nikita, quién se encontraba mirándola directamente a los ojos, desvió su mirada un momento y al regresarla, ésta mostraba una ligera indignación.

\- ¿Estás segura de ello?

\- Sí. Tendremos que seguir buscando.

Nikita se dirigió rápidamente a su panel, apretó un par de botones y en la pantalla aparecieron varias fotografías a la vez, distribuyéndose simétricamente en ella. Quinn se dio cuenta de que Nikita estaba más que enojada. Estaba seriamente preocupada.

\- ¿Ves estas imágenes, Quinn?... No son farsa, son reales. Hay gente muriendo allá afuera por La Colectividad y ... ¿me dices que tenemos que seguir buscando?.

Quinn permaneció un momento observando las imágenes. Sabía perfectamente que lo que decía Operaciones era verdad. Más de diez ataques se habían perpetrado en los últimos meses; y cada vez era más difícil prevenirlos.

Todos los recursos humanos y materiales con los que contaba la sección se habían venido empleando para atraparlos, pero La Colectividad siempre les llevaba la delantera.

Después de un par de minutos, Quinn dijo:

\- Creo que hay otra alternativa.

\- Sabes que esa no es una opción. - dijo Nikita mirándola intensamente - Ya hemos hablado de ésto.

\- Te equivocas, no hemos hablado. Ni siquiera lo has considerado, sólo te niegas rotundamente a oír del tema.

Durante un momento el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Ambas mujeres permanecían mirándose a los ojos y ninguna de las dos cedía. Finalmente Nikita rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir Quinn?

\- No. Pero supongo que no quieres oír el resto.

Nikita siguió mirando a Quinn fríamente, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, el comunicador emitió dos pequeños sonidos. Era Jason.

\- ¿Operaciones? - dijo la voz del otro lado del comunicador.

La mujer al cargo sólo se limitó a apretar un botón y contestó no apartando la vista de su interlocutora.

\- Sí, Jason

\- Otro ataque sucedió en el norte de Asia.

\- ¿Status?

\- 133 muertos y 23 heridos, hasta ahora.

Nikita cortó la comunicación con Jason y Quinn se apresuró a decirle:

\- ¿Necesitas más pruebas de que es la única opción?

\- Retírate Quinn

\- Sabes que tengo razón, Operaciones. Michael debe regresar; y en éste instante la seguridad de él o Adam no deberían de importarte. La Colectividad debería ser tu prioridad.

\- ¿Qué parte no escuchaste cuando dije que te fueras Quinn?

Quinn salió de la oficina, dejando a Nikita con la mirada perdida por un momento. Caminó lentamente a su escritorio y de su computadora bajó una fotografía reciente de Michael y Adam.

Los había estado vigilando desde hace algún tiempo aunque no sabía detalles de sus vidas. Al principio no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que era la única forma de mantener su seguridad.

Adam estaba creciendo rápidamente aunque parecía enfermo y Michael lo atendía a altas horas de la noche. Nikita no sabía porque. Había dado la orden de que no se le informara de nada al menos que fuera algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de los dos. Ellos tenían que enfrentar sus problemas solos.

Nikita sabía que desde hace unas semanas, una mujer iba continuamente a visitarlos. Era una mujer atractiva según le decían sus informantes, pero nunca quiso entrar en detalles de cómo lucía en realidad. No quería averiguar más, habría resultado doloroso e inútil. Michael tenía su vida, de la cual ella ya no formaba parte. Además, Adam necesitaba una figura materna y que mejor ahora que todavía era pequeño, con tan sólo pocos años de edad.

Pero no importaba todo el razonamiento y objetividad que tuviera al respecto. El imaginarlo realidad dolía mucho y era como si la última esperanza muriera. Pero... ¿qué esperanza?. Nikita ya no tenía ninguna y no podía ser tan egoísta al respecto. Michael merecía ser feliz ... aunque no fuera a su lado.

Michael preparaba el desayuno para Adam. Éste había pasado la noche enfermo y su padre permaneció despierto a su lado. El cansancio se reflejaba claramente por debajo de sus ojos, pero el amor por su hijo lograba poner a un lado cualquier indicio de sueño.

Hoy eran waffles; los favoritos de Adam, y los más fáciles de hacer en una mañana ocupada de invierno. Había nevado toda la noche y en esa época del año las temperaturas siempre oscilaban entre los -20 y -10 grados centígrados. Era gracioso ver a Adam metido todo el día bajo una colcha eléctrica; a penas y se le veía la cabeza cuando miraba la televisión, a veces Michael tenía que buscarlo debajo de ésta cuando el pequeño se quedaba dormido.

Terminó rápidamente de preparar el desayuno y los colocó en una pequeña charola para subirla al cuarto de su hijo, quién todavía estaba débil y no podía bajar al comedor. Una vez que éste terminó el desayuno y volvió a dormirse, Michael bajó las escaleras apresuradamente. Tenía una cita muy importante para la comida y antes debía hacer algunas llamadas a sus clientes.

Desde que salió de la Sección, Michael eligió trabajar como consultor de seguridad de empresas reconocidas dentro de la localidad y con gran rapidez se convirtió en alguien muy respetado en su área.

Además de este trabajo; que lo remuneraba bastante bien; tenía un hobbie: compraba arte para algunas galerías del país y era algo que de verdad disfrutaba.

Tomó el teléfono de su despacho y marcó 10 dígitos, luego de un momento fue contestada su llamada.

\- "Soy yo" - dijo - "llamaba para preguntar si podía cuidar a Adam por mí un par de horas... si necesito salir un momento y no confío en nadie más... Gracias, aquí estaré".

Colgó inmediatamente y fue a su recamara a prepararse, iba a comer con uno de los dueños de las galerías que representaba y seguro iba a pasar horas platicando de arte y los nuevos prodigios en ella.

Adam dormía placidamente cuando Michael dejó la casa poco después de que la niñera llegara. Era una señora afable que él mismo investigo bien antes de dejarla entrar a su casa hace casi ya un año. Su hijo la adoraba y ella, aunque a descontento de Michael, lo consentía mucho. Demasiado según su opinión. Pero Adam ya había sufrido por la muerte de su madre y merecía ahora todos los mimos posibles.

Mientras conducía su auto hacia la urbe mas cercana, meditaba al respecto. Adam necesitaba una familia y por más que él se esforzara, el cariño de su madre no podía ser remplazado. La señora Thomas era un encanto, y de cierta forma cubría un poco esa necesidad, pero no estaba las 24 horas del día; sólo era su niñera y no era parte de la familia.

Michael suspiró profundamente, el sabía lo que era quedarse huérfano muy niño y comprendía a su hijo a la perfección. Desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía estar con una mujer sólo para darle a Adam un a figura materna a la cual aferrarse, y tampoco esa era la única razón. Temía involucrarse con alguien por la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa o alguien tuviera más armas para dañarlos a él y Adam.

Era increíble ver como habían pasado ya dos años y a pesar de que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a varias mujeres en ese tiempo, ninguna de verdad le interesaba, algunas eran muy pretenciosas, otras eran atractivas pero no tenían la calidez que el buscaba para su hijo y otras simplemente repugnantes en su forma de ser... pero además a quién iba a engañar, la verdad era que nadie era 'ella'; la única persona que le interesaba estaba fuera de su alcance. No podía verla, ni hablarle y mucho menos formar una familia con ella.

Es cierto, había tenido varias citas durante este tiempo y por supuesto que algunas avanzaban hasta un plano más físico. Un hombre tiene sus necesidades y no necesariamente tener relaciones sexuales involucra al corazón. Michael siempre había tenido éxito con el sexo opuesto pero era molesto, y casi doloroso, voltear al otro lado de la cama y saber que no iba a encontrar a la persona con la que realmente le gustaría estar; es por esa razón que sus citas se limitaban a necesidades biológicas pues casi nunca pasaba una noche entera con las mujeres que elegía y por supuesto nunca las llevó a su casa.

La mayor parte del tiempo vivía inmerso en su trabajo y en el cuidado de su hijo, pues la enfermedad que al niño le fue diagnosticada unos meses atrás era bastante peligrosa y requería de cuidados especiales. El poco tiempo libre del que disponía, lo pasaba en galerías de arte de la localidad y zonas aledañas.

La razón por la que procuraba pasar casi todo el tiempo ocupado era para no pensar en Nikita y por supuesto en la Sección. No pasaba un día en que no se preguntara cómo estaría ella y qué estaría haciendo.

Era frustrante ver las noticias en la televisión y saber que en alguna parte del mundo un equipo de la sección había sido enviado y él no podía hacer nada. Tantos años de entrenamiento no se olvidan tan pronto. Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera bien, que se mantuviera a salvo. Ahora era Operaciones pero eso no le quitaba peligro a su vida, al contrario, todos los grupos terroristas darían lo que fuera por verla muerta. Además también podría ser cancelada por sus superiores ahora que su padre ya no la protegía.

Michael detuvo el auto por un momento. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda y su corazón se contrajo. ¿ Acaso estaría muerta ya y él no se había enterado? Muerta... No. Esa palabra no podía ir ligada a sus pensamientos. 'Ella debe estar bien' - pensó. 'Es fuerte e independiente, sabe como cuidarse y de seguro esta haciendo muy bien su trabajo'.

Sí... debe estar bien, tiene que estar bien, o Walter se hubiera comunicado con él como le prometió años atrás. Michael respiró profundamente y volvió a encender el auto. Era tarde y si seguía deambulando entre sus pensamientos nunca llegaría a su cita. Siempre que se permitía pensar en ella el tiempo parecía escapársele de las manos y ahora no era el momento. Finalmente después de unos minutos de haber parado siguió su camino, pero su mente todavía estaba llena de pensamientos.

La Sección estaba llena. La actividad palpable. Había ocurrido un atentado en Moscú y debían actuar lo antes posible.

Desde lo alto todo parecía ruidoso y sin demoras. Nikita observaba como los operativos caminaban a grandes zancadas por el plantel. Walter se veía muy ocupado entregando las armas a los equipos que partían en las próximas misiones.

Nikita extrañaba de cierta forma la adrenalina del trabajo de campo. Ese hueco en el estómago cuando una misión se ejecuta y el retumbar de los latidos en los oídos todo el tiempo. Pero sobre todo, extrañaba la camaradería con los compañeros de equipo; mismos que ahora la veían como la jefa de operaciones y se dirigían a ella guardando su distancia.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana de su loft y la dirigió al hombre que entraba por la puerta en ese momento. Era Steven; jefe de tácticas, un hombre corpulento y grotesco cuya mirada siempre le había parecido esquiva y ligeramente melancólica.

Steven avanzó hacia ella y se detuvo en medio de la habitación esperando que la mujer que estaba al frente hablara primero. La mujer para su sorpresa no dijo nada, sólo volvió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana. Finalmente dijo:

\- ¿status?

\- El equipo uno y dos han regresado. La misión fracasó; no pudieron atrapar a Olsen .

\- ¿Bajas?

\- 5 muertos y 3 heridos ... todos de nuestro equipo.

Nikita meditó por un momento. Cada día las bajas eran más y no llegaban a ninguna parte. Si los líderes de las misiones fueran como Michael todo sería más fácil pero los nuevos tácticos sólo servían para atrasar las cosas.

\- ¿Quién era el líder? - preguntó Operaciones.

\- Nelson

\- ¿y el estratega?

\- Brithney ... ¿por qué?

\- Cancélalos

Steven enmudeció. No podía creer que ella había dado la orden de cancelación de dos de sus amigos y de los operativos más antiguos en la Sección. Cruzó lentamente los brazos al frente y bajó la mirada al piso tratando de decidir lo que iba a decir en su defensa.

Sin embargo, Nikita observó ésto y se apresuró a decir:

\- Sé que son tus amigos pero han fallado ya en tres ocasiones y ésta era una misión decisiva. Ahora gracias a ellos todo se complica... debo eliminar elementos inservibles.

Inservibles. Esta palabra retumbó en los oídos de Nikita. Hasta hace algunos años nunca le hubieran parecido inservibles dos vidas. Pero hoy era distinto; no podía darse el lujo de pensar con el corazón. Le había prometido a su padre dirigir la Sección y lo iba a hacer aunque eso significara perder su alma en el camino.

Por su parte Steven sentía un nudo en la garganta. No comprendía a esta mujer. Desde que él la conoce muestra gran respeto por la vida de las personas; generalmente siempre es humana en el trabajo; siendo dura y decisiva cuando es necesario.

La mayoría de los que ahí trabajan la ven como alguien fría y con un temple de acero; aunque claro... mejor que el antiguo jefe de operaciones, pues ella es justa y hace muy bien su trabajo. Todos ahí la respetan y obedecen; y no precisamente por temor sino por que se ha ganado la lealtad de sus subordinados. Aunque no falta uno que otro operativo que no esta de acuerdo con algunas decisiones que toma.

Sin lugar a dudas era una mujer sorprendente; pero definitivamente hoy lo había sorprendido más que nunca, pues no se imaginó escuchar de su boca la orden de cancelación sin que hablara antes con los acusados.

Ambos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el intercomunicador. Nikita se apresuró a apretar los botones del aparato.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ni-ki-ta - la voz de Jason sonaba algo temblorosa. - Nikita... Es que Walter...

Nikita se congeló. Sintió como si su alma se saliera por un momento, y se apresuró a decir:

\- ¿Qué pasó, Jason?

\- Walter se sintió mal por un momento e hicimos que se sentara, pero... luego perdió la conciencia y pensamos que había muerto.

¡No! Su amigo, su confidente no podía estar muerto. Rápidamente cortó la comunicación y se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta, pero la sombra del hombre que todavía estaba parado en su oficina la detuvo.

\- Tienes tus órdenes, Steven. Vuelve al trabajo.

El sujeto levantó la vista del piso y salió por una de las puertas laterales. Era curioso ver como su jefe inmediato podía decidir la muerte de dos personas tan fácilmente y; sin embargo, palidecía cuando un viejo enfermaba.

Aunque era considerada y atenta la mayoría de las ocasiones, nunca había visto este tipo de comportamiento en ella. Era como si le hubieran dicho que su propia vida estaba en peligro. Había muchas cosas de esa mujer que lo intrigaban; sobre todo algunos rumores que se decían en la Sección.

La mayoría había leído el expediente de Nikita Wirth, quién era una chica de la calle entrenada por Michael Samuelle, el mejor operativo que la Sección ha tenido y el más brillante estratega de quién por cierto nadie sabía su paradero.

Según algunos rumores, ella y su entrenador tuvieron una relación y por algunos expedientes que él mismo había leído; sabía que no fue una relación muy bien vista por los dos anteriores al mando.

En fin, tal vez algún día terminaría de entender a esa mujer pero por ahora tenía que cancelar a dos de sus amigos y eso requería de toda su atención.

Nikita entró apresuradamente a la enfermería. Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación algún indicio de Walter. Éste se encontraba en una de las camas de la esquina de la habitación y ella se dirigió hacia su lugar.

Al acercarse la imagen que se le presentaba ante sus ojos era poco favorecedora. Walter yacía alrededor de un gran número de máquinas y tubos que permanecían conectados a su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón eran constantes pero débiles, según lo mostraba la máquina más cercana a él.

En ese momento Nikita se percató de algo que nunca antes había pensado. Algún día Walter se iría de su vida como todos los demás lo hicieron: Su padre, su madre, Birkoff, Michael... y hasta Madeleine y Operaciones. Sólo que había tardado en darse cuenta de que su amigo también formaría parte del pasado algún día.

Walter dormía apaciblemente y no quería despertarlo, prefería que descansara el mayor tiempo posible. Nikita se mantuvo a un lado de su cama y después de contemplarlo unos momentos tomó su mano. Parecía tan frágil y vulnerable que tenía miedo de empeorar su situación.

Walter sintió su presencia y abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a las luces brillantes de la enfermería. Miró hacia la persona que estaba al lado de su cama y lo que vio lo conmovió muchísimo. Ahí estaba ella con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y casi apunto de las lágrimas.

Walter no quería preocuparla más, así que se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa pero sólo consiguió mover a la derecha los labios. Trató de hablar pero ella se apresuró a poner una mano en su boca evitando que lo hiciera.

\- No te esfuerces Walter, estás muy débil - dijo tratando de no mostrar toda la preocupación que la invadía en esos momentos. Había hablado con los médicos poco antes de entrar a la habitación y sabía de lo grave de su situación. Al parecer todo indicaba que su corazón había sufrido un punto de infarto y necesitaba descansar.

\- Sugar... pensé que... - dijo Walter casi inaudiblemente.

\- Todo está bien ahora Walter, sólo necesitas descansar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?. A partir de hoy tienes 3 meses de vacaciones; no voy a correr el riesgo de que esto vuelva a pasar.

\- ¿tres meses?... No ... sólo dame un par de semanas y ... estaré bien. Te ... te ... lo aseguro.

Nikita no tenía intención de discutir con Walter, así que sólo se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Era sorprendente como aún enfermo Walter se negaba a dejar su trabajo.

\- Vaya - dijo Walter - trataré de enfermarme más seguido si eso significa verte sonreír. Es la primera vez que sonríes desde que ...

Walter se mordió la lengua en ese momento aunque hubiera deseado haberlo hecho antes. La leve sonrisa de Nikita se desvaneció al instante y sus ojos se nublaron por completo. Walter se percató de su error y se odio por haber hecho ese comentario, pero es que las palabras simplemente escaparon de su boca y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Sugar... no quise...

\- No importa Walter. Esta bien. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y debería ser normal hablar de él.

Walter asintió con la cabeza, notaba que Nikita contestaba pero su mirada seguía en el aire. Era como si fuera una parte de su vida que quisiera borrar pero por alguna razón su recuerdo se aferraba a permanecer intacto. Así que Walter decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Supe que el equipo fracasó.

\- Walter no es momento de hablar de ésto. Descansa.

En realidad tenía razón. Walter casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar , podía sentir como su cuerpo se aletargaba más pero quería seguir platicando con ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaban y necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien. Bueno, cualquier cosa que "bien" significara dentro de la Sección.

Nikita vio la mirada de Walter y sabía que deseaba seguir platicando pero asuntos internacionales requerían de su atención; así que se limitó a darle un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación ante los ojos cansados y tristes de su amigo. Su Nikita había cambiado mucho y tal vez nunca volviera a ser la misma.

El white room se encontraba callado mientras Nelson y Brithney esperaban impacientemente a que su suerte se decidiera de una vez por todas. Ellos conocían a la Sección y sabían que no les deparaba otra cosa más que la cancelación inmediata.

Se habían equivocado ya varias veces y aunque la nueva jefa de operaciones era tolerante no iba a dejar pasar ésto. Nelson más que asustado estaba molesto porque no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Había hecho siempre su mejor esfuerzo y su trabajo siempre lo había cumplido al pie de la letra; así que no le parecía justo que se les condenara sin antes ser escuchados.

La puerta se abrió finalmente dando paso a Steven, cuyo rostro sombrío manifestaba la decisión a la que se había llegado y ratificaba sus temores.

Nelson en un ataque de rabia e impotencia dijo:

\- ¿Tú?... ¿Tú mismo harás esto? ... ¡¿Que no puede venir ella y hacer el trabajo sucio con sus propias manos?!

\- Cállate Nelson ya no hay nada que hacer. - La voz de Brithney era tranquila y con una ligera resignación, pero esto sólo sirvió para molestar más a su compañero.

\- No puedo creer que ésto este pasando... tal vez tú aceptes fácilmente la muerte que no te mereces Brithney, pero yo no.

En ese momento todos se callaron. La puerta estaba siendo abierta de nuevo. Nikita recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los ahí presentes antes de cerrarla por completo. Luego miró fijamente a Nelson.

Éste no sabía que pensar. '¿Acaso viene ella a deshacerse de nosotros?'-pensó - 'No, no somos tan importantes para que se tome esa molestia'.

Cómo leyendo la mente de Nelson, Nikita dijo:

\- Tienes razón Nelson. No he venido a matarlos.

\- Entonces que cosa quiere aquí. - dijo fríamente.

\- Nelson ... - comenzó a decir Brithney pero fue callada de inmediato por Nikita.

\- Déjalo Brithney. Es bueno que se desahogue. Y... bien Nelson ¿a que crees que vine?

\- Usted dígamelo yo sólo soy uno más de sus sirvientes.

\- Cierto. Muy cierto. Eres uno más, pero eres uno de los mejores y no tengo intención de eliminarte tan fácilmente.

Nelson se limitó a mirarla esperando que Operaciones continuara. Nikita volvió su mirada a la mujer atada en la silla.

\- Tú... mucho me temo que estarás en suspensión un par de meses.

A Brithney eso no le importaba. Todo era mejor que estar tres metros bajo tierra y suspiró aliviada.

Un par de agentes entraron en ese momento y la liberaron, sacándola inmediatamente de la habitación.

\- Y bien... - dijo Nelson.

Nikita lo miró de arriba a bajo, luego dirigió su mirada a un lado; a la nada para ser exactos; y comenzó a explicar.

\- Te preguntarás porque sacamos a Brithney.

\- Es fácil suponer que no querrás que se entere de lo que vamos a hablar.

\- Correcto. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tal vez ella tenga algo que ver.

\- Excelente. Tu sentido de deducción se está agudizando.

Nelson se limitó a mirarla. No tenía intención de preguntar nada. Si ella quería hablar entonces que ella comenzara; él no le facilitaría las cosas.

Nikita conocía esa mirada perfectamente y no le importaba el desafío. Le dio por su lado. Ella hablaría primero.

\- Tenemos serias sospechas de que Brithney trabaja para la Colectividad o Red Cell .

Nikita esperaba una reacción por parte de Nelson pero no obtuvo ninguna, su cara permanecía igual de apacible. En muchas formas le recordaba a Michael sólo que más temperamental.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

\- Mucho. Tomando en cuenta que esperamos tú seas quién descubra la verdad.

\- Y ¿cómo esperan que lo haga? - preguntó sabiendo de antemano a que se refería Operaciones; pero le queda la esperanza de que no fuera lo que cruzaba por su mente. Desgraciadamente lo que dijo ella a continuación vino a confirmar su temor.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es un operativo Valentine?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Bien. Entonces sabes lo que esperamos de ti.

\- No sé como hacerlo. Nunca he representado ese papel y no fui entrenado para ello.

\- No importa. Te pondré al corriente en cuanto a métodos y tácticas. Lo importante es que estés dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- ¿A caso tengo otra opción?.

Nikita sonrió momentáneamente ante la ironía de la pregunta.

\- No... no realmente.

Nelson bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. No podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Nikita tampoco. Al salir de la habitación y dirigirse a su oficina de nuevo su mente intentaba olvidar su más reciente orden.

En algún momento condenó a Michael por representar ese papel con algunas mujeres, ella entre muchas; para sacar información pero sólo hasta ahora le quedaba claro que nunca había sido por su voluntad. Simplemente nunca tuvo otra opción; al menos que la muerte se considerara como una.

Olsen llegó a las oficinas centrales de La Colectividad. Era un hombre delgado y de baja estatura pero siempre que entraba en una habitación, el personal a su mando enmudecía. Era usual que llegara de muy mal humor y al parecer ese día no era la excepción.

Cruzó rápidamente el pasillo principal y se dirigió a uno de los hombres que monitoreaban las computadoras principales.

\- ¡Qué demonios ocurrió allá afuera! - vociferó - ¡casi nos atrapa la Sección bola de inútiles. No puedo creer que estoy rodeado de incompetentes!

\- Señor - contestó el hombre - se que fue un error no detectarlos antes pero después de todo ganamos y no pasó nada.

Olsen se enfureció. Sacó la pistola que tenía guardada por detrás y disparó. La bala cruzó exactamente en medio de los ojos del hombre y éste cayó al piso casi inmediatamente sin mostrar señales de vida.

\- ¡Que sea la última vez que se conforman con haber ganado una batalla... ¿entendieron?!

\- ¡Sí, señor! - contestaron el resto de los operativos y en seguida volvieron a sus labores. Estaban acostumbrados a que su jefe descargara su furia con ellos, así que cuando estaba molesto nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo aunque no estuviera en lo correcto.

Olsen mientras tanto se dirigió a su oficina, sentía que si se descuidaba la Sección iba por fin a ganar y eso era inaudito. No sólo por cuestión de principios sino que además él no podía perder contra una mujer.

Sabía que la jefa de operaciones era muy competente pero al fin y al cabo mujer y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que ésta le ganara. Tenía que utilizar hasta su último recurso para vencerla y así conseguir derrotar a la única organización capaz de ponerse en su camino.

Se dirigió a la computadora de una esquina de la habitación, y comenzó a leer la última información que le había llegado de sus espías. Era información valiosa, eso era de esperarse... pero nunca se imagino que resultara también muy interesante. Tal vez después de todo ésta mujer de la que tanto se hablaba, y tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado, sí tenía un punto débil. Y él iba a sacar el mayor provecho de éste.

El restaurante era muy elegante. Se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio de ejecutivos en el centro de la ciudad y la vista era espléndida. Michael esperaba pacientemente al Sr. Smith; dueño de la galería principal de esa ciudad y uno de los pocos en los que podía confiar.

El mesero se acercó a su mesa.

\- ¿Le traigo algo de tomar, señor ?

Michael no volteó a verlo, sus pensamientos seguían girando en su cabeza, sólo se limitó a murmurar que no y el mesero se retiró inmediatamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Nunca había creído en la intuición, sino en los hechos, pero Nikita de cierta forma le había enseñado a confiar en sus instintos y con Adam los había reforzado.

Era un presentimiento, algo que no podía explicarse pero que lo hacía estar ansioso, mucho más ansioso de lo que podía recordar. Algo le advertía que debía tener cuidado, más no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba.

Adam estaba empeorando, eso lo sabía. Su enfermedad era algo que él no podía remediar, así que descartó este punto como su centro de atención. Tampoco era su trabajo lo que lo preocupaba, pues la verdad es que lo que ganaba le alcanzaba para llevar una vida bastante aceptable y hasta con ciertos lujos; además de disfrutar lo que hacía y ser bueno en él.

No, no era nada de eso. Era otra cosa, algo que no se puede palpar pero que se siente, que se respira sin ser visto. Latente, esperando a que te des cuenta qué es.

Michael fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Desorientado por un momento sólo se le ocurrió poner en práctica su entrenamiento; así que sujetó fuertemente la mano y giró la cabeza dispuesto a lanzar un golpe fatal; pero la cara del Sr. Smith era la que estaba frente a su puño y a penado bajo la mano pidiendo disculpas.

El Sr. Smith que se encontraba sumamente impresionado aceptó sus disculpas y se sentó en la silla opuesta a la de Michael.

\- De verdad que cada día que te conozco, no dejas de sorprenderme, Michael. - dijo pausadamente mientras le pedía al mesero un coñac. - No sé qué pensar... ¿dónde aprendiste a tener esos reflejos? ¿Tomaste clases de defensa personal o algo así?.

Michael, que se encontraba sumamente apenado contestó:

\- Algo así, recuerde que trabajo en el área de seguridad y necesito tener conocimiento de ello... pero lo siento, no era mi intención que usted resultara el blanco de mi nerviosismo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?, ¿puedo ayudar?

\- No, gracias. No es nada, sólo ... olvídalo. Mejor hablemos de negocios.

\- De acuerdo - dijo con cierto aire de incredulidad - si eso es lo que quieres. Bueno, pues la próxima semana es la presentación de la exposición de nuestro nuevo escultor y de una pintora Rusa, así que necesitaré que asistas a la inauguración.

\- No hay problema. Ahí estaré.

\- Y por favor... lleva a esa hermosa dama que te acompañó la vez pasada, es encantadora.

Michael sonrió ligeramente antes de decir:

\- Supongo que te refieres a Angélica.

\- Y a quién más. Esa mujer es sumamente divina además de conocer mucho de arte. Es doctora sino mal recuerdo, ¿verdad?.

\- Sí.

\- Pues bien, tráela y te aseguro que le encantará la exposición.

Michael sonrió de nuevo y aceptó llevar a Angélica al evento. Después de todo la recomendación del Sr. Smith no era mala, y Michael ya tenía pensado llevarla como su pareja. Era una mujer agradable con la que encontraba muy interesante el platicar y últimamente se sentía muy bien en su presencia. Estaba seguro que Nikita se hubiera llevado bien con ella.

La semana de entrenamiento había transcurrido rápido para Nelson. Todos los días pasaba horas al lado de Operaciones siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Se encontraba totalmente sorprendido de los métodos y tácticas que un hombre podía utilizar para hacer que su objetivo cayera a sus pies, pero le seguía pareciendo un acto deshonorable el representar ese papel. Sentía que se estaba prostituyendo por la Sección y eso le resultaba bastante incómodo y sobre todo injusto.

Durante éste tiempo al lado de Nikita, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla más de cerca. Ella era amable, nada fría cuando se encontraba sola y en confianza y hasta divertida la mayoría de las veces. Ahora que podía ver realmente la personalidad de su jefa, reconocía que se había apresurado en juzgarla y que estaba totalmente erróneo ese juicio.

Hoy por ejemplo, tenía una cita con ella en el comedor principal de la Torre, le había invitado a tomar el desayuno con ella para discutir los últimos detalles de la misión; pues a partir de ese día comenzaba su fachada con Brithney.

LLegó a la puerta del comedor y llamó ligeramente.

\- Adelante - se oyó Nikita invitándolo.

Nelson entró al oírla y tomó asiento en una de las sillas opuestas a la de ella. Dos tazas de café se encontraban en la mesa, acompañadas de un plato de bizquets cubiertos de mermelada y mantequilla.

A Nelson se le abrió inmediatamente el apetito, y pudo observar lo bella que se encontraba Nikita esa mañana. Tenía suelto su cabello, que ahora conservaba largo de nuevo, y vestía un traje negro con pequeños bordados en las solapas. Se veía radiante, a pesar de que casi no usaba maquillaje.

Nikita rompió el silencio y sacó a Nelson abruptamente de sus pensamientos:

\- Hable con Steven y le dije lo mismo que te digo ahora a ti... Por ningún motivo se debe de enterar alguien más de esta misión. Sólo nosotros tres estaremos al tanto de lo que sucede y sólo acudirás a Steven o a mí en caso de algún problema.

\- Supongo que desconfías de el resto de la Sección como para permitirles saber tus planes.

Nikita sonrió momentáneamente, y no por lo que Nelson le acababa de decir sino por que se daba cuenta de que el joven operativo ya se sentía en suficiente confianza como para tutearla.

\- Efectivamente, no podemos confiar en nadie que más que en nosotros. Si trasciende podemos correr el riesgo de que haya otro espía y éste advierta a Brithney.

\- ¿Cuando comenzamos? - dijo Nelson tomando un trago de su café y partiendo un trozo de pan.

\- Ya estamos comenzando.

Nelson le dirigió una mirada extraña a Nikita. ¿Ya estaban comenzando?, ¿a qué se refería?. Según él apenas deberían de estar poniéndose de acuerdo.

Nikita vio pasar todas estas preguntas por sus ojos y se apresuró a decirle:

\- Si te das cuenta pocas personas me acompañan a desayunar. Para venir aquí tienes que pasar por una serie de cámaras. Los que vigilan te deben haber visto, y según sé son bastante poco reservados. Los comentarios no se harán esperar y pronto toda la Sección pensará que entre tú y yo existe una relación más cercana.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo ayudará en el desarrollo de la misión que piensen eso? - dijo Nelson todavía no recuperándose de su asombro.

\- Ya lo verás. Mientras tanto sigue mis instrucciones y si alguien te pregunta al respecto no contestes, eso despertará más dudas y será un punto a nuestro favor.

Nelson seguía perplejo, no comprendía exactamente en qué iba a ayudar eso pero no dijo nada al respecto porque sabía que si Operaciones pensaba que era lo correcto entonces lo era. Él no la iba a cuestionar.

\- ¿Y que más haremos ahora?- dijo cambiando de tema.

\- Iras a la misión que sale en dos horas, tus paneles están al corriente. Revísalos y vuelve vivo, te necesito con vida para poder vencer a Red Cell. Tú trabajo lo seguirás desempeñando exactamente igual para no despertar sospechas, y tu amistad con Brithney la profundizarás poco a poco.

\- Ya somos amigos. - dijo Nelson con un aire ligeramente arrogante.

Nikita sonrió. De cierta forma le seguía sorprendiendo como a pesar de ser ella ya la nueva jefa de operaciones, todavía algunos de su subordinados querían seguir pareciendo más astutos que ella.

\- Lo sé Nelson; pero debes hacer que confíe más en ti. Que se interese por tus problemas y tú por los de ella. Por más mínimos que éstos sean . Si todo marcha bien dentro de poco tiempo serás su sombra y el primero al que acudirá para utilizarte en mi contra.

Nelson seguía sin entender del todo, había cabos que todavía no encajaban en su lugar y se apresuró a decir:

\- Si esperas que ella me utilice en tu contra, no creo que el que la Sección entera sepa que tú y yo tenemos una relación amorosa ayude de mucho. Ella nunca me utilizaría para traicionarte porque sabría que estoy de tu lado.

Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la bella mujer enfrente de Nelson. A veces de verdad operativos así le recordaban a ella y Michael. Nikita solía acosar a Michael siempre que no entendía sus motivos. Nunca aceptaba simplemente que él sabía lo que hacía. Definitivamente Michael tuvo mucha paciencia al respecto, y ahora le tocaba a ella tenerla con Nelson.

\- Tú haz lo que se te he ordenado al pie de la letra. Ni más, ni menos... - dijo Nikita levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Volteó sobre su hombro y agregó: - Espera 1 minuto después que yo salga y cuando te vayas actúa como si la Sección te perteneciera, como si el ser cercano a mí te diera poderío. Toda esta misión es cuestión de actitud. Recuérdalo.

Dicho ésto, Nikita salió por la puerta lateral y dejo a Nelson sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

De verdad que esa mujer lo asombraba cada día. Era hermosa, inteligente, astuta y tenía la calidez humana que a muchos les faltaba. Pero bueno - pensó Nelson - después de todo gracias a estas cualidades ahora ella tenía el puesto más alto en la Sección; así que obedecerla debería ser lo correcto.

Terminó de tomar él último trago de su café, y salió de la habitación decidido a convertirse en el personaje más envidiado de la Sección: el amante de la jefa de operaciones. Después de todo... sólo era cuestión de actitud.

Era al rededor de las 7 de la noche. La calle se encontraba tranquila y despejada de gente; mientras un ligero aire frío recorría la ciudad y los árboles agregaban un toque melancólico a la entrada de la casa de Angélica.

En su habitación, Angélica diestramente colocaba el último toque de rubor en sus mejillas, y se observaba inquisitivamente en el espejo ovalado de la pared. Era una mujer muy bella. De largo cabello negro, ligeramente rizado, de tez apiñonada y ojos color miel con pequeños destellos dorados, y un rostro tierno que evocaba simpatía a quién la conociese.

Ya era tarde y ella temía que Michael llegara antes de que terminara de arreglarse. Así que cepillo unas cuantas veces más su cabello y descendió las escaleras que conducían a la sala. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Ella sabía quién era, sabía que al abrir encontraría al hombre más tierno y sensible que ha conocido en su vida, y esos hermosos ojos verdes la observarían toda la noche.

Angélica caminó hasta la entrada principal de su casa y abrió la puerta. Michael se encontraba parado ahí con un hermosa rosa de color blanco en la mano. Y la observó de arriba a abajo apreciativamente. Angélica no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el esa mirada, de alguna forma cuando él la observaba siempre la había hecho sentir importante y la mujer más hermosa del mundo; y un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente por su cabeza.

Tal vez esa noche, después de la inauguración de la galería, Michael por fin iba a hablarle de sus sentimientos. Tal vez, la mujer rubia que siempre veía en las fotografías de su casa, ya formaba parte sólo de sus recuerdos y ella ahora ocupaba su lugar. Tal vez... y sólo tal vez, esa noche cambiaría el resto de su vida.

Jason se encontraba trabajando arduamente en un nuevo perfil que Nikita le había pedido. Los ataques de La Colectividad seguían amenazándolos pero por ahora había tiempo para actuar.

La pantalla enfrente de Jason parpadeó por un momento y luego apareció una lista interminable de números y códigos. Definitivamente esa noche no iría a la cama. Le esperaba una tarea casi titánica el poder descifrar ese perfil.

Jason respiró profundamente y se acomodó placidamente en su silla, después de todo iba a estar ahí varias horas y que mejor que encontrarse lo más cómodo posible. Ni si quiera tenía con quién hacer plática en lo que trabajaba. Walter ya se había ido, sus ayudantes en el área de comunicaciones también. Y con los operativos del género masculino nunca se había llevado muy bien, sólo con las operativas y ellas ya se habían marchado.

Alzó la cabeza y pudo observar a Nikita en su loft trabajando todavía. Tal vez ella también pasaría algunas horas ahí, después de todo rara vez la veía descansar. Walter tenía razón, la vida de ella era casi todo trabajo y su vida personal quedaba a un lado.

Jason de verdad esperaba que los rumores, de que ella y Nelson se estaban volviendo muy unidos, fueran ciertos. A ella le faltaba tener una ilusión y si era con Nelson, mejor. Según la opinión de Jason, Nelson era un buen hombre.

En ese momento fue distraído por un sonido proveniente de uno de los comunicadores laterales. Giró su silla hacia la información que provenía de ellos y lo que leían su ojos lo dejaron atónito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el loft de Nikita y sin llamar a la puerta, entró en la habitación.

Nikita quién se encontraba inmersa en su trabajo, levantó rápidamente la cabeza sin entender que era lo que sucedía. La cara de Jason mostraba suma preocupación y un ligero terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Por un momento un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Nikita. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

\- Nikita... - dijo Jason - Es Michael y Adam.

Al escuchar ésto, los oídos de Nikita se cerraron a oír más. No era posible, todo tenía que estar bien, todo debía estar bien.

Sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, y la sangre recorría sus venas de una manera estrepitosa. Casi podía escuchar más su respiración que lo que Jason estaba diciendo.

\- Nikita ¿me estas poniendo atención?

\- Sí Jason, explícame que pasa.

\- Al parecer la Colectividad ha localizado a Michael y supongo que piensan utilizarlo contra ti. ¿Quieres que mandemos un equipo en su búsqueda?

\- No. Michael nunca confiaría en alguien que no conoce. Debo ir yo misma. Habla con sus vigilantes y averigua en donde se encuentra ahora. Si no esta en casa y Adam se encuentra ahí, recógelo por favor. Iré por mi arma, avísame cuando sepas donde puedo encontrarlo.

Y diciendo ésto se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Jason la siguió casi inmediatamente y comenzó a hacer lo que le había pedido, para cuando Nikita regresó ya preparada para salir, Jason ya tenía extendido un papel con la dirección exacta.

\- Está en una exposición de arte.

\- Bien, avisa a un equipo de apoyo, tal vez lo necesite.

Nikita volteó dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando la voz de Jason la detuvo.

\- Nikita... él no se encuentra solo.

Nikita sin voltear a verlo contestó:

\- Lo sé Jason, ya lo suponía.

Después de unos momentos, y a pesar del dolor que esta aceptación le causaba, Nikita salió de la Sección dispuesta a salvar la vida del hombre que amaba. Ya no importaba si todavía era correspondida o no.

Marcel Bouth, un pintor extraordinario era el que presentaba su obra esa noche. La sala principal de la galería estaba llena de gente que admiraba su trabajo; y pocos minutos antes se acababa de cortar el listón rojo de la inauguración.

Michael intercambiaba opiniones con Angélica sobre el trabajo del tan reconocido pintor, y como siempre los conocimientos de ésta al respecto lo dejaban asombrado. Angélica era todo un estuche de sorpresas, pensó Michael. Era una mujer que cada día tenía una nueva faceta que mostrar al mundo, y su sentido del humor también lo cautivaba.

Volteó a ver por un momento a la concurrencia que pasaba a su lado y notó satisfactoriamente que la exposición estaba resultando todo un éxito. El Sr. Smith seguramente iba a estar complacido con los resultados.

\- Te felicito Michael, has logrado llenar la galería en los últimos meses.

Michael volvió su atención a la bella dama que lo acompañaba y con una leve sonrisa dijo:

\- Gracias, pero no todo es mi trabajo. Yo sólo consigo expositores, la promoción corre a cargo del Sr. Smith.

\- De verdad que eres modesto; pero esta bien no discutiré contigo todas tus cualidades.- dijo Angélica tomándolo por el brazo y caminando hacia otra de las pinturas.

En es momento, Nikita bajaba de una limosina y se apresuraba a entrar a la galería. Vestía un hermoso traje de dos piezas que comprendían una falda larga hasta los tobillos, de color negro, con pequeños detalles bordados en la cintura y en el dobladillo; mientras que la blusa era de cuello halther mostrando un pequeño escote en la parte de enfrente, y uno más prolongado por atrás. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un pequeño broche de brillantes y su maquillaje era perfecto.

Al entrar a la galería, varios hombres de los que se encontraban ahí voltearon a verla, era una mujer hermosa y sin lugar a dudas con mucha clase.

Nikita tomó una copa de la mesa rectangular que se encontraba cerca de la entrada y miró a la multitud que se que estaba ahí. Había mucha gente esa noche y ésto iba a complicar bastante las cosas si es que había problemas.

Como si la presintiera, Michael volvió a escanear la habitación. Algo no se sentía bien; era el mismo presentimiento que tuvo toda la semana y el cual nunca pudo del todo explicar. Pero había también algo más. Un presentimiento, una ansiedad que lo asaltaba de repente y que lo hacía estar inquieto.

Angélica que conocía ya bastante a su acompañante, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a voltear a verla. Michael al sentir las manos de Angélica en su cara trató de encerrar la ansiedad que sentía y regresó a ella su tan entrenada y patentada mirada a la nada.

Nikita quién por fin localizó con la mirada a Michael, sintió una leve contracción en el pecho cuando notó el amor y la delicadeza con la que esa mujer tocaba su rostro. Durante mucho tiempo ella misma había soñado con acariciarlo de nuevo de esa manera, pero siempre despertaba para encontrarse sola en su habitación. Sin él a su lado.

La copa que tenía en su mano, sin darse cuenta ya se la había acabado. Así que tomó otra y respirando profundamente trató de tranquilizarse, después de todo su entrenamiento en la organización más encubierta del mundo, tenía que servirle de algo.

Caminó lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Michael y Angélica, pero su parsimonia no reflejaba el rápido latido de su corazón cada vez que se acercaba más al hombre de su vida.

Cuando llegó, Nikita se colocó junto a una pintura de colores rojos y amarillos que no entendía. La espalda de Michael estaba hacia ella, mientras que la mujer que lo acariciaba quedaba de frente a Nikita. Después de un momento de contemplar la pintura, decidió terminar el trabajo por el que había ido a la galería esa noche y tomando todo el valor que tenía se volteó hacia sus objetivos.

Angélica que había observado a la bella mujer de perfil; quedó atónita cuando la vio de frente. Era la misma mujer de las fotografías en casa de Michael y ahora no le cabía duda que era una mujer muy bella.

Michael sintió como las manos de su amiga se tensaron, y rápidamente se apartaron de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo detrás de él y de pronto la ansiedad regresó a su pecho. Giró lentamente sobre su propio eje y contempló por primera vez en dos años a la mujer hermosa que siempre había amado.

CONTINÚA...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedico este relato a todos los integrantes del Foro de Irene. En especial a Vane por animarme a seguir escribiendo y ser una persona muy importante para mi, además de ser mi consejera; a mi clon por demostrarme que la vida te da muchas sorpresas hermosas y ella se encuentra encabezando la lista; a Tarik por ser la primera en darme fuerzas en mi carrera como escritora además de convertirse en mi abu consentida; Orcy por siempre estar al tanto de mis avances y motivarme a seguir escribiendo; a Noa por ser una tutora ejemplar y amiga leal; y a Aikice por siempre darme su opinión sincera y apoyarme en mis locuras literarias. Ah y no podía faltar darle las gracias a mi colega Norette que siempre tiene un comentario atinado para mí. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes chicas, sin su ayuda no hubiera sido ésto posible.  
> Debo añadir que para poder entender esta parte de la historia deben haber leído ya la primera parte, sino no podrían alcanzar a tener un panorama amplio de las situaciones.

 

El aire se sentía más denso que de costumbre. El murmullo de la gente de pronto se dejó de oír y todo lo que invadía la habitación era una tensión creciente entre esas tres figuras paradas en una esquina del salón.

Nikita, quien se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, quiso ser la primera en romper el silencio para evitar que cualquier comentario de Michael la tomase desprevenida, como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo en la exposición Michael.

Michael sólo permaneció observándola. No podía salir de su asombro y las posibilidades del porqué estaba ella ahí volaban por su cabeza. Era una sensación extraña. Por un lado un miedo se apoderaba de él al pensar que tal vez Adam estaba en peligro; pero por otro, nada lo hacía más feliz que volver a posar sus ojos sobre ella. La mujer que había soñado volver a ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

No obstante, el silencio en la habitación no podía continuar; pero el turno de réplica de Michael fue tomado por su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí?... - dijo Angélica con tono áspero - ... ¿Buscas algo o sólo quieres molestar?

Michael en ese momento fue sacado de su mundo. Volteó la mirada a la mujer que hablaba y no comprendía por qué Angélica se dirigía a Nikita en tan cortante forma. De hecho, según sabía Michael, Angélica nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Nikita en el pasado y cada vez que le preguntaba el porqué de tantas fotografías en su casa, él se limitaba a decirle que era una larga historia y que otro día se la contaría.

Nikita por su parte, no mostraba ninguna reacción en su rostro, el entrenamiento que le había dado Michael hace varios años atrás seguía funcionando aunque por dentro era un tumulto de emociones las que sentía.

Entre miedo, alegría, amor, resentimiento; la emoción que más destacaba dentro de ella era la de dolor. Su pecho dolía como si algo la hubiera cortado lentamente y solo después de horas se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero claro; ella sabía que tenía que ir preparada para cualquier situación que se presentase. Sin embargo, un ataque terrorista era lo que había estado esperando y no el ataque bastante inesperado que estaba teniendo con esta mujer.

\- Disculpa - dijo Nikita de la manera más calmada y con la seguridad que la caracterizaba. - ¿Nos conocemos? No creo haber hablado contigo antes. ¿Siempre eres así de amable cuando conoces a alguien?

Angélica rápidamente tomó con más fuerza el brazo de Michael , una furia gigantesca estaba atrapada dentro de sí, además del miedo de perderlo frente a lo que ella sabía era sólo parte de su pasado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Angélica sentía todo ésto, trato de serenarse un poco y comportarse a la altura de la mujer que estaba delante de ella. Por algún motivo, Angélica sentía admiración por esa mujer. Tenía porte y clase y lograba llamar la atención con apenas entrar a una habitación. De cierta forma le parecía muy similar a Michael; pues ambos se conducían entre la gente como si el mundo les perteneciera.

Al darse cuanta que su compañera no iba a contestar y a la vez para evitar una discusión mayor; Michael quiso poner en orden la situación. Y mirando profundamente a Nikita, pregunto lo que más le interesaba saber.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Nikita? - dijo con el tono suave que ella tanto conocía.

En ese momento, Nikita sintió un tumulto de emociones en el cuerpo. Una desesperación por abrazarlo no dejaba que se concentrara en la misión. El verlo tan cerca después de 2 años era como un sueño y temía mucho que el encanto se rompiera.

Sus labios seguían siendo los mismos que la atraían como un imán gigantesco, deseaba tanto besarlo y fundirse en sus brazos; escucharlo decir su nombre de nuevo y el cuanto la amaba por segunda vez.

Pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. Estaba ahí por una situación de extremo peligro y requería concentrarse; así que tomando un trago de su copa contestó sin apartar la vista de él.

\- He estado ocupada, y ... necesito hablar contigo. - volteó a ver por un momento a Angélica y dijo: - ¿Nos disculpas?.

Diciendo ésto, Nikita tomó del brazo a Michael y lo apartó de Angélica. A lo cual ésta sólo consiguió asentar con la cabeza sin emitir sonido ni protesta alguna. Nikita la había tomado desprevenida y por un momento no supo como reaccionar.

¿Qué se suponía que le iba a impedir a esta mujer, si Michael era sólo su amigo y padre de uno de sus pacientes?

Pero Angélica no era la única sorprendida. Michael se encontraba sumamente confundido, no sólo por la aparición de Nikita en su vida, sino además por la mirada tan fría que ésta mantenía. Era como si se estuviera viendo a él mismo años atrás. Y de cierta forma, logró por fin entender lo que sentía ella cuando él le daba esa mirada casi todo el tiempo.

Michael se moría de ganas de besarla, de decirle cuanto la había extrañado y cuanta falta le hacía; pero los ojos de Nikita no demostraban ninguna de éstas emociones y de pronto parecía como si no la conociese más. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, con ese porte que Madeline muy bien le había enseñado y del cual ella siempre había sacado el mayor provecho.

Caminaron calladamente hasta el fondo del salón. Poca gente se encontraba ahí y lograron adquirir de esta manera un poco de privacidad para poder hablar con más libertad.

Cuando llegaron al lado de una escultura que representaba un molino de viento, Michael no pudo más reprimir la tentación y acarició ligeramente con su mano el brazo de Nikita. Ésta, no pudo evitar una reacción momentánea, sobresaltándose por un instante. De alguna manera Michael siempre había logrado tener ese efecto en ella, y muchas veces había soñado con que él volviera a posar sus manos en su cuerpo.

Su mano se sentía en su piel, cálida y conocida. Una sensación de alivio llenó su cuerpo y Nikita de repente sabía que había llegado a casa... a su hogar. Por un fragmento de segundo se permitió recordar sus besos y caricias; pero antes de que la situación se saliera de sus manos, decidió sumergir esos sentimientos donde él no pudiera notarlos.

\- Estás hermosa - dijo Michael por primera vez desde que se encontraban solos.

Nikita, no contestó nada al respecto y sólo se limitó a apartar su brazo del suave roce de su mano.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su alcance, se paró delante de él y mientras contemplaba la escultura, sin mirarlo a los ojos, dijo:

\- Hay problemas Michael. La Colectividad sabe donde localizarte y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que mande a un equipo en tu búsqueda.

Nikita al terminar la frase, volvió la mirada a el hombre que estaba frente a ella y vio algo que no podía alcanzar a comprender. En sus bellos ojos verdes se veía reflejado algo. ¿Alivio? ¿Felicidad? ¿Acaso estaba feliz de tener que abandonar la vida normal que hasta la fecha llevaba?. Según ella, Michael debería estar sufriendo por dejar a un lado lo que tanto trabajo le costó lograr. Tenía que dejar todo lo que había conseguido por su hijo; más sin embargo permanecía sereno.

Mientras que para Nikita era algo incomprensible, para Michael era lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado. Dentro de la Sección tendría oportunidad de trabajar en algo en lo que siempre fue bueno; podía cuidar mejor a su hijo de las ambiciones de antiguos terroristas con sed de venganza; y lo más importante de todo... volver a la Sección, significaba volver a ella. A Nikita. A su Nikita.

\- No parece importarte. - dijo ella.

\- Me importa, pero no de la manera en que tu crees. ¿Estás aquí para llevarme?

\- Sí. Quise hacerlo lo antes posible. Por Adam no te preocupes, Jason se encargó de eso.

Por un instante, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. ¿Qué más podían decirse? Querían decir tantas cosas el uno al otro que era casi imposible formar una oración completa sin que las emociones los asaltaran. De alguna forma tampoco hacía falta pronunciar palabra alguna porque sus ojos siempre conversaban sin necesidad de un intérprete.

Justo en ese momento, Angélica regresó para hacerles compañía. Nikita apartó la mirada de Michael, cuando éste era tomado de nuevo por su acompañante; y prefirió recorrer visualmente el salón para determinar su siguiente movimiento.

De repente, Nikita se puso tensa; Michael pudo notarlo y poco después la oyó decir:

\- Michael, creo que ha llegado el momento - Al escuchar ésto de su boca, él pudo observar claramente a que se refería ella. Un hombre alto y bien vestido se encontraba parado en la puerta principal; y aunque ante los ojos de los demás parecía como un simple invitado de la exposición; no lo era.

\- ¿Momento?...¿momento para qué?. ¿Alguien quiere explicarme? - dijo Angélica bastante alarmada pero no por estar al tanto del verdadero peligro; sino más bien por rabia de que la otra mujer ya tomara decisiones de lo que debían o no debían hacer.

\- No hay tiempo para explicar. Despídete Michael, te espero a fuera. -y diciendo ésto, Nikita se apresuró a salir por la puerta trasera sin que el hombre la notara.

Angélica miraba a su compañero con ojos incrédulos, no podía creer que se iba a ir con ella y la iba a dejar en la exposición sola. ¿Por qué se va?, y ¿por qué no puede esperar hasta que acabe la exposición?. Simplemente estaba harta, ella no tenía porque ser tratada así. Y mucho menos por el hombre que ocupaba sus sueños día y noche. Más que enojo sentía un dolor y humillación enormes. Y era justo que al menos supiera el porqué de sus acciones.

\- ¿Quieres tener la decencia de explicarme que sucede?

\- Lo lamento, Angélica pero tengo que irme.

\- Sí, ... eso ya lo dejo claro esa mujer. - dijo irónicamente -Pero necesito que me expliques que sucede porque no entiendo nada. De repente una mujer que conocía sólo en fotos y que pensaba formaba parte de tu pasado, se aparece aquí, me trata como si yo no existiera y ahora te lleva con ella. ¡Por Dios Michael!, pensé que estaba muerta o algo así y que por eso conservabas recuerdos de ella pero...

\- Nunca fue la intención de Nikita, o mía la de causarte algún daño. Lamento de verdad que esta velada haya acabado así. No te mereces pasártela mal esta noche. Eres una gran mujer.

\- Gracias, pero aún quiero escuchar la historia completa. Tal vez mañana podamos hablar durante el chequeo médico de Adam.

\- No iremos, a partir de ahora ya no tendremos consultas en ese hospital. - dijo Michael impacientemente pues había observado que el agente de la colectividad se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban. - De verdad Angélica, tengo que irme.

Michael dio la vuelta rumbo a la salida de la galería, pero una mano lo detuvo e hizo que girara bruscamente . Era Angélica de nuevo.

\- No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? - su rostro mostraba gran irritación - Adam necesita seguir su tratamiento y lo sabes. Sin éste podría morir.

Michael no sabía que contestarle. No podía decirle a donde iba y sobre todo no podía explicarle que su hijo iba a estar excelentemente cuidado. Con avances médicos que ella todavía no conocía.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos en el momento en que escuchó un disparo. El hombre avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos y el resto de la gente, incluyendo a Angélica, estaba gritando y tirada al suelo.

Lo que pasó inmediatamente después; ante los ojos de Angélica; fue lo más peligroso y sorprendente que ella haya vivido. Desde la otra salida de la galería entró de nuevo Nikita y comenzó a dispararle al sujeto con el arma. Éste se escudó detrás de un pilar y cesó el fuego por un momento.

Una vez despejada el área Nikita avanzó hasta Michael, quien se encontraba también junto a un pilar, y le entregó un arma. El resto de la gente en este momento ya se encontraba corriendo fuera de la galería por la puerta principal, ubicada exactamente al otro lado de ellos.

Pero el silencio no duró mucho. El sujeto de traje comenzó de nuevo el fuego, provocando que Michael y Nikita contestaran instintivamente a sus ataques, intentando dar en el blanco y salir de una vez por todas del lugar.

La audacia con la que Nikita se desenvolvía era espectacular. Angélica observaba todo desde el piso, pues el miedo no la dejaba levantase para salir con los demás de la habitación. Además de que estaba demasiado cerca del sujeto que disparaba; pues en su intento por tirarse al suelo al oír el disparo, avanzó hacia su derecha y no hacia la izquierda, donde estaba Michael.

La distancia entre los dos bandos era pequeña; y el fuerte estruendo de los disparos casi provocaba sordera en ella. Miraba sorprendida la manera en la que Nikita reaccionaba ante cada disparo. No parecía darle miedo, ni mucho menos perdía concentración. Estaba 100% enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo y sus sentidos los mantenía alerta.

Angélica observo consternada como otro sujeto entró por la salida cercana a ellos y estaba dispuesto a disparar en contra de Nikita; sin embargo nunca comprendió como ésta pudo darse cuenta estando de espaldas. Porque en el instante en que el sujeto quería jalar el gatillo; un segundo después se encontraba muerto con una bala entre los ojos.

Pero la rapidez de esa mujer no era lo más sorprendente para ella; sino el ver a su amigo disparar con destreza a su oponente. Michael había logrado herirlo en la pierna y con inigualable exactitud y, si es que se le puede llamar así, armonía; avanzó hasta la ubicación del enemigo y disparó a quema ropa. No falta decir que ese sujeto ya estaba muerto antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Michael mientras ayudaba a Angélica a ponerse de pie. Pero ésta sólo se limitó a contestar con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Sus nervios seguían todavía muy alterados y sus oídos comenzaban a doler un poco por el sonido de los disparos. - Ven, no te puedes quedar aquí. Te llevaremos a tu casa.

Nikita que ya se había adelantado a la limosina en la que había llegado, alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo Angélica se aferraba con ambos brazos al cuerpo de Michael. Estaba aterrada y no era para menos, además de que el estar abrazada de él resultaba reconfortante para ella.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar en la limosina, escuchó el click de un arma y volteó para ver de donde provenía.

Su cara palideció cuando observó como un hombre, que había salido de la nada; apuntaba una pistola a la cabeza de Michael. De pronto todo el mundo se detuvo para ella. La mirada de él mostraba cierta resignación y eso Nikita no podía soportarlo.

Angélica comenzó a gritar desesperada provocando que el sujeto le pegara con la cacha de la pistola para después desarmar rápidamente a Michael.

Una vez que él sujeto tenía la situación controlada. Nikita tiró el arma también y trató de negociar con él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?... Dígame, quizás yo pueda dárselo.

\- ¡Cállate! - contestó el sujeto casi con un grito.

Sus ojos parecían de un de un hombre perturbado por el odio, un odio que no tenía rostro y que seguramente nunca iba a tenerlo. Nikita había visto esa mirada muchas veces y sabía que cualquier intento de su parte sólo iba a ocasionar que el sujeto jalara por inercia el gatillo.

Michael por su parte no tenía miedo, estaba pacientemente esperando que el sujeto se descuidara y para esto su conexión con Nikita siempre había servido. Al intercambiar unos momentos las miradas, Nikita sabía lo que Michael estaba pensando y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó su actuación.

\- Esta bien - dijo Nikita - Haz lo que quieras con él, me quitarías un peso de encima. La Sección no sabe que vive así que sería más fácil si de verdad sucediera.

Diciendo esto, Nikita comenzó a caminar hacia la limosina de nuevo dando la espalda al sujeto que apuntaba a Michael. Angélica no podía creer la frialdad de esa mujer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a disponer de la vida de Michael como si fuera un objeto? ¿A caso no le importaba lo que sucediera con él?

Angélica de pronto sintió una gran rabia dentro de sí, y todo el temor que hace unos momentos había sentido se transformaron en un odio impresionante. Se levantó del piso, en donde se encontraba desde que el hombre le había pegado, y corrió bruscamente hacia Nikita.

Por supuesto eso era lo que Nikita quería; sabía que el hombre de la colectividad iba a distraerse si un arranque de furia pasaba entre ellas, así que dejó que todo tomara su curso.

En ese momento el puño de Angélica pegó fuertemente sobre la espalda de Nikita, y ésta no hizo nada por responder a las agresiones. Dejó que su oponente tomara la delantera en todo, lo cual sirvió exitosamente para distraer al agresor inicial.

El sujeto observaba atónitamente la escena entre las dos mujeres. ¿Qué clase de mujeres se ponían a pelear en un momento tan crucial como ese? No podía evitar pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando no se parecía a lo que había pensado sucedería.

La distracción momentánea de éste fue tomada como ventaja por Michael, quién lanzado un golpe con su codo a la cara del sujeto logró desorientarlo y quitarle el arma casi en un mismo movimiento.

Una vez desarmado el sujeto no tuvo más remedio que seguir las ordenes de Michael o iba a ser premiado con una bala entre los ojos. Conocía la reputación del que le apuntaba y sabía que no era alguien que se dejara intimidar y distraer tan fácilmente como él.

Mientras tanto Angélica seguía golpeando a Nikita, pero ésta al percatarse de que la situación ya estaba siendo controlada por Michael, decidió ponerle fin a la serie de golpes de los que estaba siendo objeto. Giró hacia su agresora y tomándola fuertemente de los brazos la detuvo, causando un grito de dolor por parte de Angélica.

Michael subió al sujeto a la cajuela de la limosina mientras las mujeres abordaban la parte delantera de la misma. Una vez que se encontraba el auto en movimiento Angélica rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Me quieren decir quienes son y a donde vamos? - dijo indignada mirando directamente a Michael.

Nikita quien se encontraba sentada de frente a ellos, pudo observar la tristeza de Michael al darse cuanta de que su amiga había sido comprometida y la única forma de mantenerla a salvo era recluyéndola. Ambos compartieron una mirada momentánea antes de que él volviera los ojos hacia la mujer que lo cuestionaba.

\- Los siento... No te mereces esto, Angélica.

Su voz estaba llena de dolor, pero Angélica no lograba entender a que se debía tal comentario. ¿Se refería a la noche que acababan de pasar o había algo más que ella aún no sabía?.

\- Sólo llévame a mi casa y mañana hablamos Michael. No creo - dijo mirando a Nikita ésta vez - que tu amiga quiera escuchar nuestra plática.

Angélica esperaba una reacción por parte de alguno de los dos pero no obtuvo alguna. A cambio de sus comentarios sólo recibió silencio y una sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. La tensión se palpaba en el aire y durante largo tiempo observó como Michael miraba anhelantemente a la otra mujer, pero ella sólo se limitaba a evadir su mirada y pretendía que no le afectaba su presencia.

Algo le decía a Angélica que la historia de éstos dos era más fuerte y difícil de lo que ella había pensado, y decidió no preguntar más hasta que llegaran a donde se supone se dirigían; lo cual se convirtió en horas de trayecto en auto y aproximadamente 3 horas en avión.

Todo el trayecto sus pensamientos la invadían irremediablemente y la hacían preguntarse: ¿Qué clase de persona era el hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada?. Algo le decía que pronto lo averiguaría, pero no estaba segura de que le fuera a gustar.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando Walter todavía no conseguía cerrar los ojos. Odiaba la enfermería y después de mantener una ardua pelea con Nikita, ésta al fin accedió a dejarlo salir con la condición única de que guardara reposo total y permaneciera dentro de la Sección. Mismo que luego de tres semanas no había conseguido aún.

Desde que sufrió el punto de infarto Walter se sentía diferente y sus patrones de sueño se habían alterado. Ahora casi no podía dormir más de tres horas seguidas y siempre terminaba dando vueltas en la cama repetidamente.

Al principio era el dolor que su cuerpo mostraba lo que lograba que durmiera un poco más, pero un par de días después un pensamiento no dejaba que alcanzara su tan anhelado descanso.

Se estaba haciendo viejo... y no era precisamente que no lo hubiera notado antes, era sólo que nunca se había percatado de su edad hasta hace pocos días. A pesar de que se encontraba fuera de peligro, su cuerpo parecía más aletargado que de costumbre y no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre se sentía muy débil.

Walter se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba harto de pasar horas sin conciliar el sueño mirando al techo de su habitación; y aunque lo agotara tenía planeado dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la Sección. Necesitaba aire fresco o se volvería loco.

Una vez que llegó al área de comunicaciones pudo observar que Jasón se había marchado ya, y los únicos que quedaban en sus puestos era el personal suplente. Según sabía Walter, hace pocos días otra misión fracasó y esto provocó que todo el personal trabajara más de 20 horas diarias. Ya era justo que Jasón descansara y se permitiera un tiempo para sí.

Levantó su mirada hacia el loft de Nikita; ella debía permanecer todavía trabajando porque la luz de la habitación todavía permanecía encendida. Walter no podía creer que a eso se había reducido su vida... sólo al trabajo.

Cuando Michael regresó, hace varios días ya, Walter tenía la esperanza de que todo iba a volver a la normalidad, que su Nikita iba a ser la misma que lo recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro y la cual le confiaba sus problemas con la finalidad de obtener un consejo. Pero nada de ésto sucedió, al contrario. Desde que Michael llegó, Nikita no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con él. Le ordenó que fuera a evaluación para recuperar sus destrezas y posteriormente reportarse con Jazmín para ser asignado a las próximas misiones.

Walter no comprendía ese necio comportamiento de Nikita. Por un lado algo le decía que ella todavía seguía amando a Michael, que no era posible que todo lo que vivieron juntos quedara sólo en el pasado. Pero por otro, los rumores de Nelson y ella ya circulaban desde hace semanas en la Sección. Walter recordaba que cuando los escuchó por primera vez no podía creerlo, pero después le dio alegría por ella. Tenía la leve esperanza de que esa nueva relación la ayudara a sobreponerse a la pérdida de Michael; pero ahora la situación era distinta y nada tenía ya sentido para Walter. Estaba en blanco, muchas cosas ya no estaban tan claras como antes.

Además esa nueva mujer que llegó con Michael había estado haciendo preguntas a algunos operativos sobre el pasado de Nikita. Claro que nadie le daba respuesta alguna pero el sólo hecho de que quisiera saber era ya un problema.

Walter subió hasta el loft de Nikita y la observó un momento antes de hacerse notar. Ella se encontraba escribiendo en su laptop apresuradamente. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla aunque el cansancio luchaba por apoderarse de ella. Tenía días que no dormía más de 4 horas completas y sus movimientos la delataban.

\- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así? - pregunto Walter en voz alta, sacando de sus tareas a la mujer cansada delante de él.

\- Walter ... pensé que estabas dormido ya. Deberías estar descansando.

\- Lo sé pero no puedo dormir, Sugar... y creo que ya somos dos. ¿Por qué no descansas unas horas?. El enemigo siempre estará ahí cuando regreses.

Nikita bostezó y llevó la mano derecha a su cuello. Estaba cansada y todo su cuerpo dolía como si la hubieran golpeado el día anterior, pero no podía permitirse descansar. La Colectividad era peligrosa y debía detenerla cuanto antes.

Sin embargo también sabía que su amigo sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar y decidió hacerle caso en esta ocasión. Además, si permanecía por más tiempo sumergida entre tantos parámetros su cabeza iba a explotar tarde o temprano.

\- Te tomaré la palabra Walter. Creo que necesito descansar un poco.

Nikita bajó en compañía de Walter las escaleras de su loft y caminaron juntos a sus habitaciones. Walter se encontraba ubicado dentro del área de reposo para los operativos de la Sección, mientras que la recámara de Nikita se encontraba en la Torre; así que tenían diferentes caminos una vez que atravesaban comunicaciones y el área de municiones.

\- No quieres hablar con él ¿verdad? - dijo Walter de repente provocando un ligero sobresalto en su acompañante.

Nikita sin mirarlo a los ojos y deteniéndose un momento al lado de su amigo dijo:

\- No tiene caso hacerlo.

¿No tiene caso hacerlo? , "por Dios" pensó Walter "¿de verdad lo cree?".

\- No puedes permanecer indiferente por mucho tiempo y lo sabes. Michael querrá hablar contigo tarde o temprano. Sabes que te ama.

Walter observó como por un momento Nikita cerró sus ojos. Es como si sus palabras hubieran tenido un peso enorme en sus párpados y no pudiera controlar un expansivo dolor. De repente Walter vio lo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho... una lágrima rodaba por las mejillas de Nikita. La Sugar que conocía por fin había vuelto, aún seguía ahí.

Nikita sintió como los brazos de su amigo la cubrían y con mucha delicadeza le tomó la mano y la encaminó a su recámara. Una vez que llegaron a la Torre, Walter sentó a Nikita sobre uno de los sillones color azul oscuro que se encontraban en la habitación y se sentó en la silla delante de ella.

\- ¿Me vas a decir por fin que sucede? O quieres que te obligue. Desde hace mucho te has comportado diferente y al principio pensé que era por la Sección, que el hacerte cargo de este lugar requería de ti el ser más fría pero nunca imaginé que la situación llegará a convertirse en lo que es hoy día.

Varias lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Nikita. Las palabras de Walter de alguna manera le hacían estremecerse. Nunca planeó volverse tan fría y alejarse de su amigo, fue sólo que la estancia en la Sección aunado a la ausencia de Michael la había hecho cerrarse dentro de sí para no sufrir tanto.

\- Eres como la hija que nunca tuve Nikita. Y cuando me enteré de la relación que llevas con Nelson me sorprendió pero me alegré de que de nuevo tuvieras una ilusión. Pero he de confesarte que ahora no entiendo que es lo que sucede. - Walter hizo una pausa para tomar el rostro de Nikita en sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. - Sé que todavía lo amas y no alcanzo a comprender porque razón no has hablado con él y sobre todo quién es esa mujer que llegó con ustedes.

Nikita no podía contener las lágrimas después de todo lo que había dicho Walter, que la considerara como una hija era lo más bello que alguien le había dicho antes, sobre todo porque ella lo quería como un verdadero padre... incluso más que a Mr. Jones.

Las razones por las que se comportaba de esa manera no eran claras ni siquiera para ella pero trataría de explicárselas a su amigo. Necesitaba desahogarse y él era el único en el podía confiar.

\- Si tu duda es porque he cambiado tanto... creo que han sido muchas cosas Walter. Por un lado la Sección, sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de ser como antes. Por otro lado la soledad. A veces siento que estoy encerrada aquí y el pensar que Michael hacía su vida sin estar yo incluida me dolía mucho y la mejor forma de enfrentarlo era no expresando mi dolor a los demás. Ni siquiera a ti.

Nikita hizo una pausa para tomar aire y secar sus lágrimas. Walter no la interrumpió con algún comentario, sólo espero a que ella continuara su relato.

\- Creo que el ver de nuevo a Michael me ha sacudido y temo mucho que si hablo con él o permanezco mucho tiempo a su lado, él pueda notarlo. Siempre fue el mejor en saber que me sucede y ésta no sería la excepción. En cuanto a Nelson, lo siento Walter pero sólo te puedo decirte que las apariencias engañan y que esta en juego el futuro de la Sección en esa relación.

Walter no dijo nada. Por un momento analizaba y digería las palabras que Nikita le había dicho. ¿A caso era un plan de la Sección? ¿Una misión quizás? Pero Walter antes de seguir con sus pensamientos preguntó una cosa más que deseaba saber.

\- ¿Por que llegó una mujer con Michael? ¿Quién es ella?

Nikita se estremeció momentáneamente. El pensar que los dos habían sido recluidos dentro de la Sección era algo doloroso para ella. Sabía que Michael la quería y ahora tenían la oportunidad de seguir juntos. Angélica era una mujer afortunada.

\- Ella esta aquí porque no se pudo evitar, Walter. Y en cuanto a quién es ella ... Sólo sé que es doctora de Adam y ... el nuevo amor de Michael.

Uno... dos... tres...

Michael estaba continuamente golpeando el saco de box que estaba colocado en la esquina de la sala de entrenamiento. El sudor recorría su cuerpo y los golpes eran cada vez con más velocidad y fuerza. Llevaba cerca de 3 horas de estar ejercitándose ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, además le servía como desfogue.

Cuatro... cinco... seissssss

Pegó el último golpe contra el saco con una potencia total y se detuvo a recobrar el aire. Se sentó un momento a un lado y su cabeza nuevamente comenzaba a divagar como venía haciéndolo desde el momento en que llegó ahí.

Al principio pensó que Nikita lo iba a llamar a su oficina para hablar con él. Tenían dos años sin verse y todo lo que él quería hacer era abrazarla y fundirse en ella. Quería volver a sentir sus labios y su piel. Inhalar ese aroma para él tan conocido y preciado.

Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió. Con una frialdad e indiferencia que nunca había visto en ella, salvo durante el proceso Gelman, Nikita le dio órdenes y se retiró a su oficina sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Michael pensó que después tendrían tiempo de hablar, que todo era para no ser tan obvia dentro de la Sección, pero conforme pasaban las semanas se daba cuenta de que ésto no era así.

Ciertos rumores, ahora más constantes, sobre un romance entre Nikita y un operativo circulaban por los pasillos de la Sección, y Michael no pudo permanecer absorto de ellos. Recordaba claramente cuando se dirigía a la consola de reclutamiento y escuchó como dos operativos de primer nivel hablaban acerca de ello.

\- Creo que todas las noches duermen juntos - dijo el más joven de los operativos.

\- Y quién no, Operaciones es una de las mujeres más guapas que he conocido. Yo encantado le haría el favor si me lo ordenara. – dijo el otro para después reírse incontrolablemente.

Según recordaba ahora Michael, el nombre de su rival es Nelson y la relación parecía no haber empezado hace mucho. Tal vez sólo eran rumores y nada más. Después de todo, cuando Nikita y él estaban juntos en la Sección todos suponían que ellos eran amantes cuando eran todo lo contrario. Fue hasta después de varios años que llegaron a ser pareja.

Michael se dirigió a las regaderas del gimnasio y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Colocó su ropa una sobre otra, y abrió la llave dejando caer el agua ligeramente tibia sobre su cuerpo. Estaba cansado de tanto ejercicio, pero lo que más agotado lo tenía era la situación de Adam. A veces parecía mejorar pero luego de unas horas recaía estrepitosamente. Era desgastante permanecer en tanta presión además de llevar a cabo todas las misiones que de el se requerían.

Cuando llegó a su habitación después del baño, se metió en la cama y trató de dormir un poco. Era tarde y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar. Jazmín lo había asignado a un equipo de reconocimiento en el oriente y probablemente iba a ser una larga semana antes de que volviera a la Sección.

Una semana. No, una semana más no podía soportar. Se levantó rápidamente y, poniéndose los primeros pantalones negros que encontró, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de Nikita. Tenía que hablar con ella. Estaba cansado de esa situación del gato y el ratón. Simplemente no iba a permitir que eso siguiera sucediendo.

Después de tocar tres veces a su puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna, decidió entrar sin ser invitado. Recorrió con la vista la habitación y pudo notar que ella se encontraba dormida en uno de los sillones de la pequeña ante sala que precedía a la recámara.

Estaba hermosa. Dormía como si nada la perturbara y vestía un diminuto camisón de seda que dejaba ver ligeramente su silueta. Su cabello reposaba como abanico sobre el brazo del sillón y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos, se encontraban cerrados al mundo.

Michael no pudo evitar acariciarla. Era casi necesario para él el tocarla y sentirla en su manos.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla y se aproximó para darle un beso breve en los labios. A pesar de que tenía ganas de platicar con ella, no quería despertarla. Tal vez mañana temprano, antes de la misión le sería posible hablar con ella.

Salió de la habitación con el mismo silencio con el que entró. Nikita, quién reposaba en el sillón todavía, abrió los ojos y una lágrima resbaló hasta sus labios. Él la seguía amando, eso lo sabía ahora pero desgraciadamente la Sección requería de ella el seguir aparentando una relación con Nelson y nada podía estropearlo ahora. Ni siquiera el gran amor por ese hombre que acababa de besarla.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Angélica después de golpearse por accidente con una de las cajas de municiones que subían a la camioneta. A pesar de llevar ya varias semanas ahí, aun no se acostumbraba a los alrededores. Lo suyo era la medicina... no las armas y misiones.

Cuando la trajeron esa noche a la Sección, lo único que se le dijo fue que permaneciera por su bien en la habitación. Trató de hablar con Michael pero no le fue permitido. Horas después entró Nikita y le contó la historia más increíble que hubiera escuchado. De haber sido un día cualquiera se hubiera reído, pero dadas las circunstancias lo único que podía hacer era creerle.

Sección Uno era una agencia antiterrorista, eso lo entendía. Pero lo que no le quedaba claro era cómo Michael había sobrevivido tanto tiempo dentro de un lugar tan frío como ese. El hombre que ella conocía no era un operativo negligente que no mostraba emoción alguna. El súper agente Michael Samuelle que aparecía en los archivos no coincidía con el padre amoroso que tantas veladas conoció y vio reír con su hijo.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano porque sabía que regresaba Michael después de casi una semana de ausencia. Tenía que hablar con él. Saber que se encontraba bien y sobre todo... saber si "esa" mujer ya había puesto sus manos en él. La extraña relación que había entre Michael y Nikita era algo que le intrigaba y no estaba dispuesta a permanecer con la duda.

Cuando Michael entró por la puerta de acceso se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia y se detuvo cerca de ella para poder conversar sin ser escuchados. Cuando ella tomó suficiente confianza se decidió a hablar.

\- Necesito que me expliques muchas cosas. Creo que me debes al menos eso después de arruinar mi vida.

\- Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención que esto sucediera.

\- Lamentarlo no basta y lo sabes Michael... quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora.

Antes de que Michael pudiera contestar fueron interrumpidos por Jason, quién siempre encontraba el momento de ser oportuno cuando no debía, igual que su hermano. Casi parecía que había nacido específicamente para lograr que Michael no hablara. Definitivamente era digno hermano de Birkoff.

\- Michael, Jazmín quiere que te presentes en su oficina. Al parecer ha surgido algo que requiere tu experiencia.

Michael sólo asintió con la cabeza y con la mirada pidió disculpas a su previa interlocutora. Poco después se encontraba parado frente a la segunda al mando dentro de la Sección. Era una mujer joven y había dejado de ser esa niña que él y Nikita habían entrenado hace varios años atrás.

\- Que bueno que estás en mi oficina, Michael. Toma asiento.

\- Gracias. – dijo Michael haciendo lo que le pedían sin poner objeción alguna. Estaba demasiado cansado para poder protestar, y lo más importante para él en esos momentos era ver a su hijo.

\- Necesito urgentemente tu ayuda. ... Al parecer... - Jazmín lo miró a los ojos y decidió continuar. Sabía que nadie más iba a poder ayudarla - Al parecer Operaciones ha desaparecido. No hay rastro de ella. Pensamos que la Colectividad la ha capturado.

Michael no mostró reacción visible en su rostro, pero su corazón latía con una velocidad impresionante. Eso no podía estar pasando, Nikita... su Nikita no podía estar en manos de ellos. Si lo estuviera ya estaría muerta a esas horas.

\- No contesta su celular. Al parecer lo trae apagado y tampoco el rastreador que le colocamos hace un año. Al parecer ha sido desactivado y no tenemos su señal.

\- ¿Desde cuando no saben nada de ella?

\- Desde ayer por la tarde. Al principio me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo sola pero luego perdimos su señal y me preocupa esa situación.

\- ¿Alguien puede saber donde se encuentra?

Jazmín titubeo un momento. No sabía si decirlo o no pero decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos era ser franca con Michael. Al fin y al cabo toda la Sección sabía lo que estaba sucediendo de un tiempo para acá.

\- Sí. Creo que Nelson puede ayudar.

Michael sintió un leve dolor en el estómago. El escuchar que Nelson podía saber mejor el paradero de Nikita que él, lo enfurecía. Le daba cierto aire de pertenencia a Nelson sobre ella. Algo que desde luego antes sólo le pertenecía a Michael.

Una vez que la segunda al mando llamó a Nelson a su oficina, este se sentó en la silla colocada a un costado de Michael. La tensión era palpable en la habitación pero sólo Michael y Jazmín lo estaban, Nelson se encontraba más que relajado.

\- ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Nikita, Nelson? – preguntó la mujer.

\- Tal vez. Pero tú sabes que es algo que no puedo decirte. Son sus días libres, es lógico que quiera hacer con su tiempo lo que le plazca.

\- Eso quiere decir que si lo sabes. De acuerdo, no te preguntaré más pero espero le informes cuando la veas que nunca debe desconectar sus transmisores y teléfono. Es contra las reglas.

\- Por supuesto... se lo haré saber. ¿Algo más? – dijo Nelson volteando a ver a Michael. Sabía el pasado de Nikita y él, y disfrutaba el tener la oportunidad de hacer enojar a tan famoso operativo dentro de la Sección.

\- No, es todo. Puedes retirarte. – contestó Jazmín, advirtiendo que si toleraba que Nelson fuera muy obvio con Michael, dentro de poco tiempo llamaría a mantenimiento para recoger su cadáver.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Michael no quiso permanecer con la incertidumbre del paradero de Nikita. No podía tolerar que Nelson fuera el único dentro de la Sección que lo conocía.; así que se dirigió a el área de comunicaciones casi inmediatamente.

\- Necesito que rastrees a Nikita

\- No tiene caso, Michael. Los rastreadores implantados no responden. – dijo Quinn.

\- No los conocidos por la Sección.

Al decir ésto, Michael se inclinó frente a la consola principal y tecleo unos comandos que ante los ojos de la sorprendida Quinn, sólo él conocía.

Al instante aparecieron varios mapas en la pantalla y en fracción de segundos fue reducida la imagen a una bella iglesia de estilo gótico. El corazón de Michael sintió felicidad después de mucho tiempo. No todo estaba perdido. Ella estaba ahí... en el lugar en el que ellos siempre se habían reunido para hablar a solas desde que decidieron llevar una relación en la Sección.

Aún recordaba cuando en ese lugar había tenido que convencer a Nikita de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Helmut. Había sido muy doloroso verla casada con otro pero era algo que él no podía evitar.

Ahora estaba ella ahí. Después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que ha pasado, ella todavía se refugiaba en ese lugar que para los dos significaba tanto.

Con la misma rapidez con la que entró Michael a Comunicaciones, salió de la Sección y emprendió su camino hacia la Iglesia. Tenía que verla. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas anécdotas que contarle y tantas preguntas que hacerle, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla a solas y lejos del lugar que tanto daño le había causado a los dos.

De alguna forma presentía que ella también deseaba hablar con él, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado los últimos días. Michael sabía que ella no podía haberlo olvidado todo tan rápido. Cierto, habían pasado ya dos largos años y ambos habían cambiado mucho. Pero el amor que existía entre los dos simplemente no podía extinguirse tan rápido. No podía.

Amor. Odio. Dolor. Muerte. Tristeza. Felicidad. Traición. Todos esos sentimientos eran ya parte del repertorio de Nikita. Conocía tan bien cada uno de ellos que ya no esperaba realmente nada de la vida. Había perdido todo y el único significado que encontraba ahora era el seguir haciendo bien su trabajo dentro de la Sección.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que la iglesia tenía hasta adelante. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y su cabeza miraba hacia sus manos. Esas manos que algún día soñó portaran un anillo de bodas.

Cuando era niña, tenía los sueños que cualquier mujer a esa edad tendría. Se miraba entrando a la iglesia acompañada de sus padres para ser entregada en el altar al hombre que amaba y se convertiría en su esposo.

Pero desde muy pequeña esa ilusión había sido rota en pedazos. Su padre la abandonó a muy temprana edad y su madre era una alcohólica que sólo buscaba hombres para que le pagaran el vicio. Nikita había aprendido lo que era vivir con un alcohólico antes de que supiera a contar hasta el número diez; y los golpes que le propinaban los diferentes hombres de su madre era el pan de todos los días.

Pero de alguna forma la esperanza de llegar a encontrar al amor de su vida siempre persistió. Cuando conoció a Michael supo inmediatamente que su búsqueda había acabado, más nunca se imaginó que el camino a la felicidad estuviera hecho de espinas y vinagre.

Amar a ese hombre le había costado su libertad, su dignidad e inclusive su propia humanidad. Recordaba las muchas veces que Michael la había traicionado, recordaba todas las ocasiones en que rompió su corazón sin siquiera mirarla. Pero también los maravillosos recuerdos del tiempo que pasaron juntos llegaron a su cabeza.

Desde que Michael había decidido pelear por su amor, se había convertido en otro hombre. Un hombre que más de una vez le había demostrado que la vida entera era ella. Que el estar juntos también era su sueño. Que ella no era la única que soñaba con tener una familia a su lado.

Y es gracioso. Al final él resultó más soñador que ella. Tal vez porque las innumerables trampas de la Sección, lograron que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Ahora no era diferente. Sabía que amaba a Michael más que a su propia vida, pero también estaba conciente de que existía una misión que debía cumplir para vencer a la Colectividad. Ahora no sólo era un operativo sino el jefe principal, y no había excusas personales que valieran.

También estaba Angélica. Era una mujer buena y muy inteligente, además de que adoraba a Michael y Adam. Nikita sentía un dolor muy grande al imaginarla como el futuro de Michael pero sabía que no tenía derecho a arruinar esa relación. Michael merecía ser feliz.

\- ¿También recuerdas nuestros momentos aquí?

La suave voz masculina sacó de sus pensamientos a Nikita. Era Michael. Lo sabía. Un ligero temblor comenzó en sus manos y su cuerpo se estremecía tan sólo de escucharlo cerca.

Michael, quién se encontraba parado detrás de Nikita, mirándola con el amor impregnado en su rostro; avanzó y tomó asiento junto a ella. La tomó de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Por un momento pensé que ya no recordabas nuestra historia.

\- Siempre lo hago, Michael. Siempre. – contestó Nikita cuando al fin pudo sacar la voz de su garganta.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Era como si esperaran que las dudas se marcharan y el dolor de tanto tiempo se desvaneciera. Pero no resultó. Ambos sabían que la relación entre ellos nunca había sido tan sencilla.

\- ¿Por te has alejado desde que llegué?

Nikita permaneció callada. Sabía que no tenía una respuesta sencilla para él. Michael sintió la tensión en Nikita y apartó sus manos de las suyas.

\- Es Nelson, ¿verdad? Ahora lo amas a él.

Nikita cerró los ojos, no podía soportar las palabras de Michael. Sabía que si él ya creía como verdad la relación entre ella y Nelson, todo estaba perdido. Michael por su parte vio como Nikita sufría en silencio; podía ver el dolor escrito en su rostro y mal interpretó ese dolor.

\- No te preocupes Nikita. No hace falta que me tengas lástima. Todo me ha quedado claro.

Diciendo esto Michael se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. El saber que ella amaba a otro era demasiado, si permanecía un minuto más a su lado iba a explotar.

\- No te vayas... por favor.

La voz de Nikita era algo temblorosa y sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Michael. Se había parado y caminado tras él casi por instinto. Su corazón la había traicionado de nuevo.

Michael sintió su cálida mano deteniéndolo y se volvió a ella para saber que era lo que quería. ¿A caso no le bastaba con haber tirado a la basura su amor por él? Dolía demasiado pero tomo fuerzas para esperar que ella hablara.

Nikita lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que siempre habían sido la fuente de su respiración, que podían lograr deshacerla con una mirada. De pronto un sentimiento avasallador se apoderó de ella. El hombre de su vida estaba parado por delante y sus suaves labios la atraían con tal intensidad que era imposible controlarse.

Ninguno de los dos supo explicar como pasó, pero sin pensarlo comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Al principio fue un beso pequeño y casi de reconocimiento, como si ambos temieran que eso lo fuera a cambiar todo; pero poco después se convirtió en un beso más intenso.

Todo el amor rezagado durante esos dos años fluyó por sus cuerpos. El estar en los brazos del otro era un sueño que siempre quisieron hacer realidad.

Aquí estaba ella, Nikita, la mujer que amaba con locura y con la cual estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida. No lo había dejado de amar... ahora le quedaba claro. Lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Michael profundizó el beso, por un momento se olvidó de que estaban en una iglesia y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Nikita sintió como su boca era explorada por un amante experto, por el único hombre que sabía como le gustaba ser besada.

Una danza entre dos lenguas fue lo que terminó de sofocarlos. Necesitaban tomar aire o no podrían detenerse; y ambos recordaban ahora el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Después de separarse, permanecieron apoyados uno contra el otro. Sus frentes se tocaban casi casualmente tratando de recuperar la respiración, pero antes de que esto sucediera con éxito, Michael no pudo resistir la tentación.

Tomó a Nikita de la mano y la condujo a su auto. Ella al principio estaba sorprendida por la espontaneidad de Michael, pero ya había escuchado rumores de que todo ese tiempo fuera de la Sección había servido para volverlo más humano y menos máquina.

Según los reportes que leía de su vida con Adam, así como los comentarios que Walter le hacía sobre el nuevo Michael, daban a entender que el oscuro hombre que había conocido ya no existía. Ahora era un hombre compasivo, espontáneo la mayoría de las veces y que no temía expresar sus sentimientos. Era un mejor Michael, aunque sus capacidades como operativo no habían sido mermadas por eso.

Rápidamente llegaron a un hotel. No era muy elegante ni limpio pero para ellos era lo que bastaba en esos momentos. Nikita comenzó a sentir una necesidad incontrolable; requería tenerlo cerca, sentir sus labios recorrer todo su cuerpo y ser llevada hasta los límites que él imponga.

Michael por su parte, necesitaba acariciarla, besarla y amarla con todo lo que sentía dentro. Su más grande anhelo era sentir a Nikita estremecerse junto a él cuando los dos compartieran el clímax total.

Llegaron a una habitación en el primer piso, parecían una pareja de amantes que sólo venían a gozar de una horas robadas a la vida. Cuando quedaron solos, el mundo exterior desapareció para los dos.

Nikita se acercó a él y lentamente le abrió el abrigo y luego la camisa. Estaba buscando la piel, allí quería apoyar su boca y devorar cada centímetro. Se sentía llena de vida, la sangre le había comenzado a circular otra vez, se había vuelto mujer y hembra, sólo con desear todo lo que estaba viendo, su hambre de él se hizo insoportable.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado muerta durante los últimos dos años y que acababa de nacer. Toda esa caricatura de vida en la Sección fueron solamente movimientos mecánicos emparentados con la muerte. La vida ahora estaba aquí, en su cuerpo renacido, en el latido de su sexualidad que pedía ser tomada, quería dar y recibir como nunca antes.

Nikita metió sus manos entre la camisa y la carne, acariciando todo con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta. Recorrió la piel de su hombre lamiéndose los labios, sólo gozando en el tacto, recordando cada instante de esa primera vez, única y enloquecedora, ese contacto primero que la había marcado como hembra para el resto de su vida.

Era hembra en presencia de él, siempre lo era, para que engañarse. De nada servían ahora las tácticas y las manipulaciones de la sección, eran sólo sombras. La luz estaba en este hombre tan deseado, en ese camino de piel que ahora recorría su lengua.

Michael no se había movido ni un centímetro. La dejaba hacer, controlando apenas el impulso salvaje de tomarla así como estaba ... perdida y ardiendo, sacando afuera toda la mujer que había mantenido muerta durante años en la espera de este instante único.

Cuando se movió fue para levantarle el vestido hasta la cintura y adherir sus caderas a la de ella, para hacerla sentir en el centro de su feminidad cuanto la deseaba. Ella aún tenía puestas sus diminutas bragas y él todavía estaba vestido, pero las delgadas prendas no le impidieron tener un orgasmo que la dejó agotada.

Michael no pudo resistir la locura de ella y también perdió el control, ya era tarde para amarla en cámara lenta. Ahora necesitaba poseerla como fuera.

Besándose como salvajes cayeron en la cama. Las manos de él se deshicieron de las diminutas bragas y así entró en ella, reconociendo el terreno mojado y tibio. Hicieron el amor mirándose a los ojos, viéndose gozar y regocijados el uno en el otro.

Michael se puso de espaldas y la arrastro con él, le quitó el vestido para verla en toda su belleza mientras la tomaba, ella buscó sus labios para dejar sobre ellos un suave te amo que se mezcló con la respiración de los dos.

También él dijo te amo mientras la tomaba por segunda vez. Ella ya no podía hablar, había perdido el sentido de la realidad y lo único existente para ella era esta posesión salvaje de su cuerpo.

Afuera la noche se había convertido en un mar de estrellas. Dentro dos seres, que eran un mar de dolor, se amaban con locura olvidados del mundo. Dos seres que no le temían a la muerte, su único temor era no poder prolongar esta noche hasta el infinito.

En las oficinas de la Colectividad Olsen caminaba de un lugar a otro sin nada que lograra calmarlo. La misión para aprehender a Michael Samuelle había sido abortada antes de siquiera llegar a él. Los últimos esfuerzos de su equipo fracasaron y su objetivo escapó.

Según Olsen, ya había transcurrido el suficiente tiempo como para poner en marcha su nueva táctica. Operaciones le había ganado en esa ocasión pero no estaba dispuesto a que se volviera a repetir. Todavía tenía a su espía en la Sección y le sacaría el mayor provecho.

Por fin logró calmarse un momento y contacto a través de su computador al espía. Al parecer Operaciones mantenía una relación con uno de sus operativos llamado Nelson. Sin lugar a dudas era una debilidad de ella que Olsen iba a saber aprovechar. Aunque la llegada a Samuelle a la Sección era una gran incógnita.

Olsen estaba al tanto de la antigua relación entre Michael y Nikita, y le parecía extraño que esa relación no se hubiera reanudado cuando se encontraron. Al parecer tenía que vigilarlos más de cerca. Mucho más de cerca.

Nikita se encontraba enlazada aún en el cuerpo de Michael. Su cabeza permanecía recostada en su pecho y desde ahí podía escuchar su rítmica respiración.

Nunca lo había visto tan confiado mientras dormía. Antes Michael casi no descansaba, sólo cerraba los ojos y no permitía que el sueño profundo lo alcanzara.

Sin embargo ahora todo cambiaba. Tenían razón los reportes y Walter, se había convertido en un hombre más confiado, dispuesto a aceptar lo que la vida le diera, disfrutando al máximo sin censuras.

Hace unos momentos la había amado con todo lo que un hombre podía ofrecer. La había poseído sin dejarle tregua mientras repetía incansablemente cuanto la amaba. Era claro que ya no temía decir esa frase las veces que fuera necesario.

Amaba tanto a Michael que el sólo pensar en alejarlo de nuevo dolía. Había sido un gran error dormir con él; y sabía que la misión con Nelson se complicaría si se supiera que pasaron este maravilloso momento juntos. Pero es que no pudo contenerse... era una necesidad más allá que la sexual, ella requería sentirlo cerca y ya no bastaba con sólo verlo o besarlo.

En ese momento Nikita escuchó como su teléfono celular emitió dos sonidos. Ella conocía esa llamada y esperaba encontrar del otro lado la voz de Jasón para darle algún reporte de la Sección; pero se sorprendió cuando la voz que escuchó era de Nelson.

\- Nikita siento molestarte, sé que es tu día libre pero al parecer Brithney esta haciendo muchas preguntas sobre donde estas tú. Michael tampoco aparece y ... bueno ... yo pensé que no es apropiado que ella los relacione juntos. No ahora que estoy ganando su confianza y la misión va a ser un éxito.

Nikita se quedó muda por un momento. Comprendía la situación pero la solución al problema dolía más que cometer suicidio. Era morir lentamente en una agonía que sabía iba a destruirla... y destruir al hombre que amaba.

Colgó el teléfono luego de dar instrucciones a Nelson y se dirigió al baño. Ahí se cambió rápidamente y cuando se estaba peinando sucedió lo que había deseado no pasara. Michael estaba ahora despierto y mirándola desde la cama.

Su mirada era clara y transparente, era como un niño viendo a su madre preparar el almuerzo antes de irse a la escuela, pero inundada de un inmenso amor que se desbordaba en cada gesto.

Nikita no sabía como tomar valor para hacer lo que debía, pero no tenía otra alternativa y ya estaba decidida a llegar hasta el final. La colectividad debía ser detenida y si fallaba ahora muchas vidas seguirían perdiéndose sin motivo alguno.

\- Es extraño que te despiertes antes que yo. Generalmente siempre era yo el que primero me levantaba. A ti te gusta descansar por más tiempo.

Nikita lo miró a través del espejo. La imagen de ese hombre acostado en la cama, desnudo y vulnerable era muy tentadora. Tomo un momento para recolectar sus pensamientos y ordenar sus ideas y dejando el cepillo en el tocador se giró a él y dijo:

\- Debo irme. - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Michael la observaba sin poder comprender el porqué de su actitud. ¿Por qué huía ahora cuando le había demostrado lo mucho que lo necesitaba hace tan sólo unas horas?

\- No te vayas. Necesitamos hablar... hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte.

Nikita sintió una pulsada que recorría su pecho. Dolía pero era inevitable ya.

\- Lo siento pero debo volver a la Sección...Vístete y repórtate con Jazmín, saldrás en la próxima misión.

\- ¿No vamos juntos?

\- No confundas las cosas Michael. Lo que hubo entre nosotros hace mucho que terminó. No te aferres a algo que nunca pudo ser. Tú y yo no tenemos futuro, siempre lo hemos sabido.

Michael no podía alcanzar a comprender lo que sucedía. La mujer entregada y enamorada que conocía ya no estaba, había sido remplazada por este intento de máquina.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella, quién ya se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta. Su desnudez la puso más nerviosa pero no lo demostró. Michael levantó su rostro con una mano y la miró a los ojos.

\- Sé que en realidad no piensas eso. Me amas y el estar juntos es por lo que debemos luchar en este momento.

\- No lo entiendes verdad... lo que pasó aquí esta noche fue sólo una reacción normal de dos personas que hace mucho no se ven, pero no hay amor. Al menos yo no lo sentí... sólo era pasión del uno por el otro. Deseo y nada más.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. – dijo Michael rogándole con la mirada que desmintiera sus palabras pero ella sólo permanecía ahí... fría e inmóvil.

\- Lo siento... de verdad, pero no creo que lleguemos a ninguna parte, pensé que iba a ser igual que antes pero no fue así. He conocido durante este tiempo a mejores amantes que tú. Gracias por el sexo pero no es suficiente.

Era demasiado. El gran dolor que en esos momentos sentía Michael fue transformado en una rabia incontrolable. La tomó fuertemente del brazo y le dijo:

\- Mientes. Sé que lo que pasó fue real. Nelson no puede significar más que yo en tu vida. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé.

Nikita quería gritarle toda la razón que tenía. Que Nelson no significaba nada para ella. El brazo que sujetaba Michael comenzaba a doler pero ella lo único que quería era tomarlo de nuevo y amarlo hasta que ya no pudiera respirar correctamente. Desafortunadamente ya no había nada que hacer, la decisión estaba tomada.

\- Siento que creas cosas equivocadas Michael, pero ese no es mi problema. Vístete y repórtate con Jazmín. Y por favor... ya no sigas causando lástima Michael, suéltame el brazo y déjame ir que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El brazo fue soltado casi inmediatamente y Nikita salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las secó en seguida durante el trayecto que conducía a la Sección.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel ahora sólo había silencio y un hombre sentado en la cama con la mirada fija hacia la pared. El ángel de la muerte volvió a poner su careta. El dolor había ya sido reprimido de nuevo... el viejo Michael había regresado.

CONTINÚA . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Michael, Nikita, Quinn, Jasón y Walter pertenecen a WBTV pero el resto de los personajes como Angélica, Steven, Nelson, Brithney, etc., etc., etc., me pertenecen a mí. A mí sola! Ja, ja sé que exageré pero quería dejarlo claro para alguien que quiera demandarme ja, ja, ja.  
> Bueno, debo agradecer a cada miembro del foro de La Femme Nikita en Español y La Femme Nikita Hispano. Sin ustedes chicos no lo hubiera logrado.  
> Advierto también que para poder entender esta parte de la historia deben haber leído ya la primera y segunda parte, de lo contrario no podrían alcanzar a tener un panorama amplio de las situaciones. Si ya se les olvidaron detalles de la historia, les recomiendo vuelvan a leer las partes anteriores antes de comenzar a leer ésta, ya que personajes que definí anteriormente no volveré a hacerlo en la presente parte del fic.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. El primer mes después de su encuentro en el Hotel, tanto Michael como Nikita permanecieron sumamente ocupados gracias a la Colectividad. Las misiones incrementaban con cada ataque que se perpetraba, y el tiempo para descanso era casi nulo.

Al segundo mes, el poco tiempo libre que Michael tenía lo dedicaba a la atención y cuidado de Adam. El niño, inevitablemente, había empeorado las últimas semanas y su condición era cada vez más grave.

Varios programas experimentales habían sido probados en él, pero su cuerpo se debilitaba cada día que pasaba y los resultados de los últimos estudios no eran favorables.

Nikita había platicado con cada uno de los médicos a cargo y siempre terminaba igual que al principio... con muchas dudas y una gran esperanza de que su pequeño niño, como ella secretamente lo llamaba, lograra sobrevivir esa maldita enfermedad.

Nikita a pesar de tener el puesto de Operaciones no tenía acceso a la habitación del enfermo. Michael había dejado claro al personal que no quería que ella permaneciera ni un momento cerca de su hijo.

Sabía que como Operaciones ella podía visitarlo cuantas veces lo requiriera, pero no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la actitud de Michael si lo hiciera. Era doloroso para ella ver como el hombre abierto que había regresado a la Sección, otra vez se había refugiado tras la máscara de la indiferencia. Los ojos que la miraron con tanto amor, ahora eran vacíos y con un ligero resentimiento.

Sabía que él todavía la amaba. De eso no le cabía la menor duda, el amor no acaba de la noche a la mañana. Pero el tener conocimiento de ésto sólo la hería más. Deseaba con toda el alma que Michael la odiara; tenía la esperanza de que llegara el día en que cuando la mirara ya no le importara si ella vivía o moría. El odio de Michael era mil veces preferible a verlo sufrir y convertirse en alguien que nunca debió ser desde un principio.

Mientras caminaba a su oficina, Nikita se detuvo un momento en la estación de Walter; quién tres días atrás se había empecinado en volver a su trabajo y renuentemente aceptó la ayuda de un discípulo de la Granja.

\- "Esto no se hace así... a ver... déjame a mí hacerlo."

El chico de la Granja se apartó del aparato que estaba componiendo y dejó que Walter se hiciera cargo del asunto. Los últimos dos días, desde que había sido traído a la Sección, la había pasado de maravilla pero en algunas ocasiones Walter se molestaba con él por no ser más rápido y eficiente en su trabajo; y no es que no supiera desempeñarse sino que por obvias razones la teoría no supera a al práctica y la rapidez con la que Walter trabajaba era muy difícil de igualar por el nuevo integrante del equipo.

Su nombre era Carl y contaba aproximadamente con la misma edad que Jasón, según sabía Nikita. Para ella era curioso ver a su amigo enojado, rara vez había presenciado ese aspecto de Walter; sus facciones se tensaban y sus ojos mostraban claramente algo que decía "la juventud de ahora no sabe nada sobre armas".

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Nikita se acercó a saludarlos.

\- "Creo haberte dicho que descansaras y aprendieras a delegar responsabilidades, Walter."

El hombre al que se le hablaba volvió su mirada a ella y el ofuscamiento desapareció por completo de su rostro, esa expresión fue suplida por una gran dulzura y calidez.

\- "Sabes que si no hago yo las cosas no terminaríamos a tiempo para las misiones, Sugar." - Después de su estadía en la enfermaría, Walter de nuevo se sentía a gusto llamándola así y Nikita lo permitía cuando no había mucha gente alrededor.

\- "Lo sé, Walter. Pero de seguir así lograrás que otro infarto te visite pronto... y en ese caso aunque me supliques, no volverás a trabajar." - Nikita volvió a sonreírle a su amigo y dirigió su mirada a Carl, quién se encontraba observándola desde el momento en que llegó al área de Municiones. - "¿Te sientes bien trabajando aquí, Carl?"

\- "¿Yo?... Claro. Creo que sí, un poco más estresante que la Granja pero más amistoso. Ahí nos acostumbraron a desconfiar siempre de todos y ahora es muy difícil quitarse esa costumbre."

\- "Excelente costumbre, Carl. Nunca trates de deshacerte de ella. Las cosas han cambiado pero siempre recuerda que estas dentro de la Sección, donde las manipulaciones y traiciones son comunes y hasta los verdaderos amigos en alguna ocasión se verán en la necesidad de traicionarte ya sea por su vida o por tu propio bien."

Carl permaneció callado, algunos compañeros inclusive Walter le habían dicho que no debería ser tan confiado pero ahora oyéndolo de Operaciones en persona el consejo ya había adquirido un carácter más importante a consideración.

\- "¿No te tocaba descaso, Sugar?"

\- "Las misiones han incrementado Walter, sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de descansar."

\- "Pero te ves cansada...¿estás bien?"

\- "Últimamente no he dormido bien, eso es todo. Duermo alrededor de tres horas diarias."

Su amigo la observó por unos momentos, su semblante no era bueno. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos mostraban su falta de sueño, pero había algo más...él podía sentirlo. Los ojos de su niña estaban apagados, no eran del azul cristalino que siempre contemplaba, eran más bien de un azul intenso pero con la mirada perdida y sin brillo. '¿Estaría enferma o serían los remordimientos de sus acciones lo que le causaba lucir así?', pensó Walter.

Sin embargo, a pesar de verse agotada siempre lucía impecable. Un traje completamente negro la acompañaba junto con un maquillaje suave y delicado. Nikita nunca había necesitado mucho de maquillaje para verse bien, además de que la ropa le ajustaba a la perfección en su cuerpo. Seguía conservando la silueta a pesar de ya no entrenar constantemente ni estar activa en el campo de batalla.

\- "Carl ve a buscar un rastreador de campo tipo B, y si no lo encuentras va a la bodega y búscalo."

Su joven ayudante asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala, dirigiéndose al fondo de ella.

\- "Tengo la impresión de que no lo va a encontrar pronto, ¿verdad Walter?"

\- "Es que necesitaba charlar contigo- dijo Walter con una leve sonrisa delatando su mentira al pobre Carl."

\- "Creo que ya sé lo que me vas a decir"

\- "Sabes que me preocupo por ti, Sugar. Michael ha vuelto a ser el mismo y mucho me temo que esa fue obra tuya. Eres la única en conseguir un cambio tan rápido en él."

-"¿Sabes donde está en estos momentos?"

\- "En la enfermería, no te has enterado?"

Nikita sintió un escalofrío que la recorría de pies a cabeza, su imaginación volaba y las posibilidades de que Adam volviera a recaer eras muchas. Sin embargo su amigo al ver la preocupación de su rostro se apresuró a corregir:

\- "No es lo que piensas, nena. Al parecer los médicos encontraron un nuevo tratamiento y hoy en la mañana comenzaron a mostrarse buenos resultados, Adam ya ha sido sacado de terapia intensiva y sus niveles de azúcar se han normalizado. Todavía no saben si ésto es permanente o volverá a recaer pero supongo que Michael querrá estar ahí con su hijo cuando abra los ojos."

-"Ojalá esto funcione, Walter. El cuerpo de Adam no resistiría otra recaída y corre peligro de entrar en estado de coma."

Walter dirigió una mirada de simpatía. Sabía que su preocupación por el niño era genuina, que ella veía al niño como el hijo del hombre que amaba y el cual ella nunca tendría.

\- "La última vez que lo vi... preguntó por ti."

\- "¿Michael?"

\- "No. Michael... bueno, el ni siquiera dice nada respecto a ti. Ha vuelto a su acostumbradas respuestas monosílabicas. El que ha preguntado por ti todo el tiempo es Adam. Desde que llegó no te ha visto y según me dijo te recuerda con mucho cariño, además de que piensa eres su única familiar con vida."

\- "Me encantaría verlo-dijo Nikita haciendo una pausa - ¿Estás preparando el material para la próxima misión?"

\- "Si, ¿por qué?"

\- "¿Dónde esta Jazmín?"

\- "En su oficina, supongo."

Nikita sonrió ligeramente despidiéndose de su amigo y se dirigió a la oficina de su segunda al mando.

\- "¿Puedo pasar?"

Jazmín que estaba ensimismada en su trabajo fue tomada por sorpresa

\- "Por supuesto. Adelante. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

\- "¿Sabes si Michael saldrá en la misión a Bulgaria?"

\- "Si. Ya esta programado. Él y Steven dirigirán la táctica ¿por qué?"

\- "¿Cuanto tiempo tardará en regresar?"

\- "De 12 a 24 horas. Todo depende de que el ataque sea exitoso y el acceso a la base de datos sea rápida ¿por qué?"

\- "¿Estas segura que no regresará antes de ese tiempo?"

\- "Si, por supuesto. Estoy segura... ¿por qué?"

Esta vez jazmín enfatizó la pregunta con la esperanza que su jefa la respondiera. Se preguntaba donde había aprendido esa desquiciante costumbre de siempre contestar una pregunta con otra. Nikita sonrió, sabía lo que estaba pensando Jazmín, todavía recordaba cuando Michael hacía lo mismo con ella años atrás.

\- "Gracias, no te entretengo más" –dijo Nikita girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- "No me has dicho porqué necesitabas saber todo eso, ¿hay algún problema?"

Nikita abrió la puerta, salió y antes de cerrarla de nuevo, sin voltear atrás dijo:

-"No, ninguno. Es sólo que tengo una cita en la enfermería."

El olor de la habitación era penetrante, invadía el lugar de una manera casi inhumana y entre el desinfectante, la frialdad de la habitación y el color blanco que predominaba en ella, Adam se estaba deprimiendo más.

Llevaba bastantes semanas ahí encerrado y cada vez que abría los ojos la intensa luz que colgaba de la techo le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. '¿por qué lo tenían ahí?'

Según su padre, ya no podían regresar a su casa porque los mismos hombres que lo habían secuestrado hace 2 años querían volverlo a hacer; y esta vez iban con intenciones de matar a quién se cruzara en su camino.

Adam al principio pensó que su padre le estaba contando un cuento más para que durmiese como cuando era más pequeño; pero al ver que su rostro mostraba una seriedad y dolor casi palpables comenzó a preocuparse, y posteriormente el miedo se apoderó de él.

Una semana después de su llegada, a lo que Adam conocía sólo como S.O., pues Michael no le había dicho el nombre verdadero de la organización, comenzó a sentirse mal. Sabía que no era el momento de preocupar a su padre, así que los primeros dos días trato de guardar el secreto pero al tercero ésto le fue imposible y una nueva crisis lo delató. Todavía recuerda la desesperación con la que su padre lo llevó a la enfermaría.

Pero la pregunta seguía en el aire ¿por qué lo tenían ahí? ¿qué acaso no existe en ese lugar un cuarto más cálido, con más color que el blanco?. Y sobre todo ¿a quién se le ocurrió comprar esas camas tan duras? Llevaba días sin que le permitiesen casi moverse y su espalda dolía ya demasiado.

Pero su inquietud no era del todo por la incomodidad sino por otras razones que últimamente giraban en su mente. En primer lugar su padre había cambiado, no con él claro, pero había cambiado.

Cuando estaba con él todo era normal, se comportaba como el mismo padre cariñoso que siempre había conocido, pero cuando alguien más entraba a la habitación era como si su papá saliera por esa misma puerta y se quedara alguien completamente desconocido para él. Su voz cambiaba, era más monótona y cortante; sus ojos dejaban de mirar un punto fijo y su cara se volvía totalmente inexpresiva. En ese momento para Adam su padre no estaba sentado a su lado sino un extraño que le atemorizaba.

Otra de las razones que provocaban en él no poder dormir en las noches era su doctora... Angélica. Ella le caía bien, pero había ocasiones en los que la veía platicar con su padre y últimamente no le agradaba mucho la idea de verlos juntos. Y realmente no terminaba de entender el porqué.

Adam siempre había querido una familia; que su padre se casara de nuevo y ser un niño normal, e incluso él había insistido en que Angélica y su padre salieran en una cita, pero por algún motivo aunque al principio Angélica se le hacía perfecta para su padre ahora su sonrisa le parecía demasiada falsa en algunas ocasiones. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación.

En cambio Nikita, a la que recordaba con mucho cariño, siempre le ofrecía una gran sonrisa franca. Cuando Adam se enteró por una plática que escuchó en los pasillos de que ella estaba ahí casi quiso salir corriendo a verla. Tenía tanto tiempo que no la veía, después de todo según sabía era su tía así que lo más normal es que fuera a saludarla; pero aunque preguntó a varias personas como encontrarla, solamente recibió miradas evasivas y ninguna respuesta en sí.

Mientras Adam trataba de taparse con la sábana la cara para que la intensa luz no le lastimara, escuchó que las puertas automáticas se abrían, bajó lentamente el pedazo de tela que cubría sus ojos y éstos aumentaron de tamaño al ver de quién se trataba.

\- "Nikita! - dijo casi bajándose de la cama. Quería correr a abrazarla."

\- "Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?" –dijo Nikita sentándose en la cama y abrazando fuertemente a Adam aunque no sabía quién estaba abrazando con más fuerza a quién; porque el niño se le colgaba del cuello con tal emoción que la conmovió mucho.

\- "Los doctores dicen que pronto estarás bien"

\- "Eso espero, ya me quiero ir; además extraño a Ruffi"

\- "¿Ruffi?"

\- "Mi perro ¿no sabías que tenemos un perro?"

\- "Sí, pero no que se llamara así."

\- "Pues sí, se llama Ruffi" —dijo el niño con orgullo mientras se acomodaba entusiastamente con las piernas cruzadas, sin soltarle las manos a su tía. - "Mi papá me lo regaló la navidad pasada. Antes lo podía cargar pero ahora es muy grande y pesa mucho."

Nikita reía constantemente con la plática del niño. Era sorprendente ver como una criatura tan pequeña podía hacerte olvidar el infierno en el que has vivido tantos años. Ahora comprendía el cambio de Michael, aunque sólo haya durado hasta hace poco meses gracias a ella.

Llevaban cerca de una hora platicando de cuanto a Adam se le ocurriera. Le contó de sus amigos, de la escuela, de cómo en las noches su padre solía tocar el Chelo; describió también cómo era su casa y el enorme jardín, y como las fotos de ella abundaban en el estudio de su padre.

Saber que Michael no la había olvidado durante todo ese tiempo sólo le hacía lamentar más el encontrarse en esa situación ahora.

\- "Adam, corazón, debo rime. No puedo quedarme más tiempo" - dijo ella después de que el niño le había pedido insistentemente que se quedara un rato más.

\- "Esta bien pero ¿vendrás mañana?"

\- "No lo creo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana pero... ¿te gustaría que viniera?"

\- "Siiiiii"

\- "Entonces no se diga más, nos vemos mañana cariño."

Nikita se agachó para darle un beso en la cabeza y salió de la enfermería. El cómo iba a tomar Michael el verla ahí al otro día era algo que le incomodaba pero le había hecho una promesa y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sin cumplir.

Olsen llevaba una gran sonrisa en la boca. El espía se había comunicado de nuevo y por fin tenían las coordenadas de la Sección, casi podía saborear la victoria en sus labios.

Sus predecesores, Red Cell, no pudieron vencer a Sección Uno, pero ellos lo iban a lograr; La Colectividad vecería al grupo antiterrorista más fuerte de ambas latitudes del planeta.

Pero lo iban a lograr con calma, sin precipitarse.

\- "El ataque esta programado para mañana en la noche, ¿hablaste con nuestro informante?" – dijo uno de los hombres sentados frente a los monitores de la sala.

\- "Si, acaba de decirme los próximos planes de la Sección, todo saldrá como lo hemos venido planeando."

\- "¿Sospechan del espía?"

-"No lo sé, pero por el momento debemos anticiparnos a cualquier actividad que hagan. Esta vez mataré a Operaciones con mis propias manos, y el que sea la hija de Jones lo va hacer más placentero."

Después de salir de la enfermería, Nikita por fin tomó los consejos de Walter y decidió olvidarse de la Sección y aprovechar su descanso. Hace años le hubiera relajado redecorar su apartamento , tirando una pared, pintándola o simplemente cambiando los muebles o colores de la decoración, pero hoy era distinto. Ya no vivía en ese lugar; y la torre la había redecorado recién se convirtió en Operaciones y el estar ubicada dentro de la Sección no era muy reconfortante.

Lo que ahora necesitaba era salir, recibir el aire fresco y tratar de olvidar por un momento sus problemas. El estar en la calle entre tantas personas le hacía sentir que ya no los tenía, aunque fuera por un momento.

Ser Operaciones la estaba matando. Tal vez no el sentido literal de la palabra pero sí en uno muy importante: el figurativo. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno y lo más desesperante de todo era que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de objetar y mucho menos de pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería a su vida.

"No puedo ir sino aceptas, Nikita", fue lo que su padre le había dicho en aquella ocasión mientras estaban parados en el puente; y sin pensarlo antepuso a su felicidad la vida de Adam y por consecuencia la de Michael . En tan sólo unos años pasó de ser una simple y común chica de la calle a ser la voz absoluta de una organización que no sólo arrebataba la vida de los terroristas que erradicaba sino también la de sus propios aliados.

El esfuerzo constante por combatir los métodos de acción dentro de la Sección, la estaban agotando. Le agotaba levantarse diariamente con el sueño de algún día humanizarla y lograr que sus operativos no perdieran la vida en vano. Ingenuamente al principio tenía la esperanza de que al llegar a su meta, de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de tener un futuro al lado de los seres que amaba, pero al seguir pasando el tiempo se percató por fin de lo ingenua que siempre había sido y que todavía seguía siendo.

Nikita caminó hacia una pequeña cafetería que ya varias veces había frecuentado antes. Era un lugar pintoresco y acogedor. Pidió un capuchino saborizado con amaretto y mientras esperaba observó a los niños que jugaban alegremente y sin preocupaciones en el parque de enfrente. Tal vez por eso le gustaba relajarse en ese lugar; la imagen de la felicidad plasmada en cada rostro de las personas que veía era lo único que la mantenía en pie. Era su pretexto para seguir viviendo un día más en ese infierno.

Se encontraba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado la mirada constante de un hombre parado justo detrás de ella.

\- "Un dólar por tus pensamientos."

Nikita volteó instantáneamente y relajó sus facciones cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

\- "Nelson, pensé que seguías en la misión de Sudán."

\- "Regresamos hace una hora y decidí tomar un café antes de ir a casa. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?"

Nikita sonrió y apartó su bolsa del asiento desocupado a su lado para cederle el lugar al operativo. Sorprendentemente platicaron durante 30 minutos sin que la Sección fuera mencionada. Arte, destinos, anécdotas e insignificantes bromas fueron las que conformaron la plática hasta que la mirada de ella volvió a perderse y Nelson se atrevió a preguntar:

\- "¿Alguna vez has pensado en irte?"

\- "¿Irme?, eso es imposible y lo sabes."

\- "Tal vez, pero eso no fue lo que pregunté."

Nikita sonrió momentáneamente.

\- "Sí. Lo he pensado."

\- "Yo no." - dijo Nelson causando asombro en su compañera - "Es curioso... pero creo que para pensar en irme necesitaría una razón más poderosa que el simple deseo de libertad."

\- "¿Qué otra cosa necesitarías?"- preguntó interesada.

\- "Amor, amistad, esperanza e ilusión, supongo. Cualquiera de esas cosas."

Los ojos de Nelson mostraban algo, ella no podía adivinar con certeza de que se trataba pero lo más cercano era una tristeza enorme. Como si la Sección no fuera su infierno sino su pasado o él mismo. De alguna forma su semblante le recordaba a Michael, el deseo de vivir fuera de la Sección sólo ella se lo había dado ya que antes de conocerla nunca había tenido esa inquietud.

Antes de que pudiera Nikita seguir analizando el comportamiento de su acompañante, sus ojos captaron algo que la puso ligeramente nerviosa. Michael y Angélica acababan de entrar a la cafetería. Ésta platicaba animosamente mientras que él sólo se limitaba a asentar con la cabeza o hacer pequeños comentarios.

En escasas ocasiones se habían encontrado en los pasillos de la Sección desde lo ocurrido, y el estar ahora en esa situación donde cada uno estaba con una pareja diferente era algo incómodo para Nikita.

Pero ella no era la única que se sentía así. Michael por su parte, cuando se percató que Nikita estaba acompañada por Nelson, sintió el impulso de irse del lugar, de decirle a Angélica que ya no era una buena idea estar ahí; pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrar flaquezas de ese tipo y no permitiría que Nikita se diera cuanta de lo mucho que le afectaba verla con otro.

¿Pero qué pudo haber visto en ese sujeto?. Era astuto e inteligente, eso no lo podía negar; su trayectoria dentro de la Sección era muy parecida a la que él mismo había tenido años atrás. Michael ya se había encargado de investigar todo lo referente a Nelson y sabía de buena fuente que su porcentaje de éxito en las misiones era elevado en comparación con el resto de los operativos.

Pero a pesar de ésto, no entendía que fue exactamente lo que le atrajo a ella de Nelson. No podía comprender como un simple operativo había logrado lo que ni Madeline ni Paul pudieron conseguir: que Nikita dejara de amarlo.

Todavía escuchaba las palabras que pronunciadas hace dos meses por ella le causaron uno de los dolores más grandes de su vida: "Lo siento... de verdad, pero no creo que lleguemos a ninguna parte, pensé que iba a ser igual que antes pero no fue así. He conocido durante este tiempo a mejores amantes que tú. Gracias por el sexo pero no es suficiente".

La grieta se abrió en ese momento y desde entonces había tratado de cerrarla y volver a comenzar, pero por algún diabólico motivo no podía conseguirlo y cada vez que la veía muchas emociones encontradas le asaltaban. Quería amarla y odiarla, besarla y gritarle, descargar toda su furia guardada pero a la vez volver a sentir la miel de sus labios en los suyos.

Michael se odiaba por eso. Era inaudito que después de todas las veces que ha tratado de olvidarla no lo haya conseguido aún. 'Por favor, Michael' - pensó - 'olvídala de una buena vez, ella ama a otro, ¿qué no lo entiendes?'

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras tomaba asiento. Tenía que controlar lo que sentía como siempre lo había hecho, sólo que ahora era más difícil conseguirlo. Adam lo había sensibilizado en esos dos años y fingir de nuevo ya no iba con él, pero la situación lo exigía. Tenía que aparentar que lo que ella hiciera con su vida ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aunque supiera que sin ella en su vida, estaría más vacío que cuando murió Simone.

El sólo hecho de imaginar a ese hombre tocándola como él la tocaba, y que ella respondiera a sus caricias con la misma pasión, lo enervaba.

\- "¡Piensas pasar tu día de descanso con Adam?"

\- "No lo sé. ¿Podré sacarlo de la enfermería unas horas?"

\- "Tal vez, lo revisaré cuando lleguemos y tendré el diagnóstico por la noche. Te lo diré mañana temprano."

Angélica lo miraba de una forma tan especial que Michael sentía ternura por ella, quizás con el tiempo lograría sentir algo más por esa mujer que siempre lo había apoyado y nunca lo había herido. Recordaba en esos momentos una frase que le dijo su padre alguna vez cuando era un adolescente, poco antes de que muriera: "A veces hijo, es mejor dejar que te amen más de lo que tú amas, porque así no resultas tan devastado si la ilusión se te rompe en las manos y la esperanza se ve forzada a esconderse detrás de un velo de realidad que te toma cruelmente por sorpresa". Cuanta razón tenía el consejo de su padre en aquel entonces, y hasta ahora iba a llevarlo a la práctica.

Michael se encontraba recordando a su padre cuando de repente Angélica lo tomó por sorpresa. Era evidente que no se iba a quedar con las ganas de desafiar a Nikita y que mejor momento que ese.

\- "Michael, mira quién esta en esa mesa... ¡Nikita!..." - dijo alegremente mientras levantaba la voz para que la otra pareja se percatara de su presencia.

Nikita volteó al escuchar su nombre y trató de sonreírle a la mujer efusiva que los saludaba desde la otra mesa, pero ésto sólo sirvió para que Angélica se levantara de su lugar y se dirigiera hacia la mesa, trayendo del brazo descaradamente a Michael.

\- "Buenas tardes, no esperábamos encontrarlos aquí, de seguro están en su descanso y nosotros interrumpiendo el romanticismo... ¿podemos hacerles compañía?" - dijo la doctora con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Nikita quería gritar que no, pero sabía que eso sólo le probaría a Michael que sus sentimientos por él nunca habían cambiado y no podía darse el lujo que por un arrebato se viniera abajo una misión de tanto tiempo.

\- "Por supuesto" - dijo al fin aceptando en la mesa a la pareja recién llegada.

Al estar Nelson a un lado de Nikita, cuando la pareja tomó asiento ambas mujeres quedaron de frente al igual que los hombres. Y la tensión comenzó a intensificarse.

\- "¿Vienes muy seguido a esta cafetería Angélica?" - dijo Nikita.

\- "No. Es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar, pero me agrada. Tiene un cierto aire romántico, ¿no lo crees así Michael?"

La mano de ella tocó cariñosamente su espalda y Nikita sólo tenía deseos de abofetearla. Angélica parecía una idiota enamorada, ¿que nunca iba a comprender esa mujer que Michael no la iba a amar como a ella?.

\- "Sí, lo es." - dijo Michael mientras la acariciaba dulcemente las mejillas.

Este sólo gesto paró en seco el corazón de Nikita. Fuera o no un acto de venganza de Michael o una fachada, lo cierto es que dolía igual el verlo acariciándola. La estaba tocando como acostumbraba tocarla a ella, esa caricia le pertenecía a ella y no a Angélica.

\- "Sé que Adam está mejor" - dijo Nikita dirigiéndose a Michael.

\- "Angélica ha cuidado bien de él."

\- "Sí, supongo que todo el mérito es de ella... después de todo es su doctora."

\- "Y amiga, Nikita. Ante todo soy amiga de Adam y de Michael, nunca lo olvides."

\- "No lo olvido Angélica. Dudo que algún día pueda olvidarlo contigo repitiéndolo en cada oportunidad que tienes. Gracias por el recordatorio." - Nikita dijo esto mientras trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa y no dejarse intimidar por la otra mujer de la mesa.

\- "Mañana pensamos sacarlo a pasear un par de horas, creo que le caerá bien al niño salir de ese lugar y estar con las dos personas que más lo quieren y conocen." - siguió insistiendo la doctora.

Nikita la observó detenidamente y después de un pequeño silencio preguntó repentinamente:

\- "¿Sabes cuáles son las fotografías favoritas de Adam?"

\- "Por supuesto... Son... bueno, por supuesto que son en las que aparecen Michael y él juntos."

\- "Error. Sus preferidas son donde aparecen los tres: Elena, su madre; Michael y él... ¿Sabes cuál es su caricatura favorita?"

\- "Bueno es que no he convivido tanto con él y..."

\- "Ninguna. Adam odia las caricaturas y cualquier tipo de dibujos animados, por el contrario prefiere los juegos electrónicos y la práctica del karate."

\- "Eso no es posible, él adora cuando le pongo a Barney y pasan caricaturas en su programa de vez en cuando" - dijo Angélica muy segura de sí misma.

\- "Te apuesto a que tú enciendes el televisor y eliges el canal, ¿cierto?"

\- "Sí, ¿eso que tiene que ver?"

\- "Nada supongo. Es sólo que por si no lo sabías, Adam detesta a Barney y la única razón por la que ve las caricaturas intermedias de ese programa es porque le evitan seguir viendo a ese ridículo dinosaurio morado que canta todo el tiempo y trata a los niños como idiotas."

Para ese entonces, Nikita ya estaba comenzando a salirse de control. El que esa mujer considerara a Adam como un niño manipulable y en cima de todo se jactara de conocerlo, la molestaba.

Por su parte, Michael escuchaba atentamente la plática entre las dos mujeres y le sorprendía mucho que Nikita supiera tantos detalles que sólo él creía conocer.

\- "Bueno, son cosas sin importancia..."

\- "Los gustos y preferencias de un niño nunca son 'sin importancia', Angélica. Pero supongo que eso tú debes de saberlo, porque conoces MUY BIEN a Adam."

\- "Lo conozco mejor que tú Nikita, y te apuesto que conozco mucho más a Michael."

\- "No apuestes, Angélica. No apuestes."

Nikita sonrió, y esta vez fue una sonrisa franca y transparente que le decía claramente a su rival que estaba equivocada.

En ese momento Michael se disculpó y se dirigió a la barra para pedir dos expresos. En la mesa sólo quedaron un Nelson muy callado y dos mujeres que se retaban con la mirada.

\- "Él te ha olvidado Nikita. Ya no significas nada para él, simplemente ya no formas parte de su vida así que no intentes volver a serlo." - pero esta vez fue interrumpida por la persona que menos esperaba.

\- "Nikita nunca intenta nada, Angélica. A diferencia tuya... Nikita sólo es, sólo existe y nada más." - dijo Nelson con una voz cálida y monótona que descontroló a la mujer por un momento.

Cuando Michael volvió con el café y tomó asiento; Nelson pudo notar la tensión en Nikita, así que decidió hacer pasar por lo mismo a Michael para que las cosas fueran más o menos al mismo nivel.

Con delicadeza tomó la mano de ella y la besó en la palma. Nikita no pudo evitar mirarlo con agradecimiento pero ante los ojos de otros espectadores parecía que en vez de agradecimiento era cariño. O quizás amor.

Ésto cambió ligeramente el semblante de Michael e hizo sentir a Nelson un poco mejor, después de todo no era justo que sólo Angélica hiciera sentir mal a la pobre de Nikita. Él no estaba muy al tanto de la exacta relación entre éste sujeto y su jefa, pero sospechaba que era larga y dolorosa.

El resto de la hora, las dos parejas conversaron de asuntos triviales. Angélica buscando cualquier pretexto para insinuar algo; Michael mirando detenidamente cada movimiento de Nelson sin prestar atención a su animada acompañante; Nelson tratando de que Nikita se tranquilizara y volviera a tomar la actitud inicial; y finalmente Nikita que trataba de no pensar más en lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida y deseando que esa tarde de café pronto acabara.

\- "¿Verdad que ahora sí podremos salir papá?"

\- "Ya veremos Adam, ya veremos."

El niño hizo un gesto de inconformidad y volvió a taparse la cara con el pedazo de tela que tenía en las manos. En ese momento entró Angélica con los resultados de los análisis y por fin dio de alta al enfermo. Adam gritaba de alegría mientras su padre lo ayudaba a vestirse.

'Por fin podrá salir de ese lugar, y volver a ser un niño normal'. Éste último pensamiento desconcertó a Michael. Un niño nunca sería normal dentro de la Sección.

Angélica se disculpó por no poder acompañarlos al parque como había prometido, pues un paciente agravó y debía ser operado de emergencia, así que después de dar un beso a los dos a se retiró.

Cuando Michael caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación agarrando de la mano al niño; éste se soltó repentinamente y corrió hacia los brazos de Nikita, que llegaba en esos momentos.

Se veía hermosa. Ante los ojos de Michael el verla abrazar felizmente a su hijo era una imagen que siempre quiso ver, pero por obvias razones su cara no reflejaba lo que sentía.

\- "¿A dónde vas, cariño?"

\- "Ya me puedo ir. ¿No te parece grandioso?"

\- "Claro que sí. Debes estar muy contento, ¿quieres que sigamos platicando o te veo luego?"

\- "Ayer me prometiste venir hoy y jugar un rato."

\- "Sí pero veo que ya te vas y..."

\- "No, no , no. Papá y yo vamos a salir. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ¿Verdad que sí quieres? Papá dile que venga con nosotros."

Pero '¿quién le había dicho al niño que iban a salir?' Los planes de Michael eran llevarlo a la habitación que había sido preparada para él dentro de la Sección, ya que siendo parte de la organización no sueles salir a pasear con tus hijos cuando éstos quieran.

Michael miraba como su hijo adoraba a Nikita. Irónicamente padre e hijo compartían esa misma fascinación por ella, pero sólo el menor de los dos se podía dar el lujo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

¿Invitar a Nikita? Para su hijo era primordial en esos momentos, pero para Michael resultaba doloroso e inquietante el tenerla tan cerca y compartir momentos familiares con Adam. La inocente cara de su hijo terminó por convencerlo.

\- "Si ella tiene tiempo vendrá, Adam. Si no será en otra ocasión."

\- "Claro que tienes tiempo, ¿verdad tía?"

Nikita fue tomada por sorpresa cuando escuchó el apelativo que Adam usaba para llamarla. Y devolviéndole un tierna sonrisa aceptó la invitación.

Durante el trayecto al parque todo era silencio de no ser por la plática entusiasta de Adam. Michael escuchaba pacientemente y trataba de no mirar por largo tiempo a la bella mujer a su lado, el aire parecía detenerse cuando lo hacía por más de un momento.

La inocencia de Adam fue lo que terminó con el intento que Michael y Nikita hacían para no cruzar palabra. Tomando de la mano a su padre con una mano y a Nikita con la otra, Adam se mecía alegremente mientras caminaba con las dos personas que más quería en esos momentos.

Nikita no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa y decidió que cualquier cosa que pasara entre Michael y ella, no iba a afectar ese día tan especial para el niño. Iba a requerir de todo su esfuerzo, así como de la cooperación de Michael para lograr ese objetivo; pero valía el esfuerzo.

Cuando llegaron a un parque, Adam corrió hacia los juegos que estaban ubicados en medio de una glorieta. Su padre tomó asiento en una banca cerca de un gran árbol frondoso y Nikita al ver que el niño ya platicaba animadamente con un grupo de niños, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y hacerle compañía.

El viento estaba tranquilo pero era ligeramente cálido. El sol de alguna forma había descendido y los colores de las flores ya no eran tan brillantes, sin embargo daba cierto toque melancólico y tranquilo al lugar. Nikita cerró sus ojos momentáneamente tratando de olvidar al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y así evitar que sus sentimientos la volvieran a tomar por sorpresa.

'¿Por qué lo hiciste, Nikita?' - pensaba Michael mientras volteó a observarla. La veía ahí con los ojos cerrados y la necesidad casi palpable de tocarla lo torturaba, pero todavía dolía demasiado y ella claramente le había dicho en el hotel que no diera ' _lastima'_. Y no estaba dispuesto a darla.

Durante toda su vida, si de algo Michael se podía jactar, era de siempre conservar su dignidad y no dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudiera decir que imploraba o rogaba ser amado. El operativo que siempre ha sido es muy parecido a su vida en realidad, el impulso de rogar simplemente no era parte de su personalidad. Pero por alguna razón esta vez quería hacerlo, deseaba ser amado, y no por cualquier persona. Deseaba ser amado por ella, volver a sentir que su alma seguía al unísono con la de ella y que de alguna forma se pertenecían.

Los pensamientos de Michael eran muy parecidos a los que ella estaba teniendo en ese momento. Casi podía sentir como Michael la acariciaba con la mirada, de alguna forma siempre presentía cuando él la observaba y le gustaba saber que después de tanto tiempo no había perdido esa habilidad.

Michael finalmente dejó de mirarla y volteando al lugar donde su hijo jugaba, dijo:

\- "No tenías que venir."

\- "Es lo que Adam quería, y no soy quién para negarle mi compañía. ¿Lo eres tú?" - dijo ella contestando la pregunta y abriendo por fin los ojos para luego mirar hacia el mismo punto al que él se dirigía. Ambos evitando todo el tiempo que sus miradas se encontraran.

\- "Es mi hijo."

\- "Lo sé. Pero no tu propiedad, Michael."

\- "Es cierto. Olvidé que dentro de la Sección todos somos de tu propiedad."

\- "Nadie es de mi propiedad y lo sabes. Creo que me conoces bien para saber que no acostumbro a adueñarme de la vida de las personas que me rodean."

\- "¿Lo crees así?"

\- "¿Creer qué?"

\- "Que te conozco."

Nikita apartó su mirada del sonriente Adam que jugaba alegremente a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, y la dirigió a su acompañante al lado de la banca. Su voz fue un susurro pero él alcanzó a escucharla sin dificultad.

\- "El que ya no haya amor no borra nuestra historia Michael. Sabes que me conoces muy bien, así que no pretendamos pasar inadvertidos el uno del otro."

De nuevo el silencio reinó entre ellos y el aire comenzó a volverse un poco más violento. Las ramas de los árboles se movían constantemente en un vaivén repetitivo y colapsado.

\- "¿Él lo hace?" - dijo Michael.

\- "¿Quién?"

\- "Nelson... ¿lo hace?"

\- "¿Hacer qué?"

\- "Conocerte."

\- "Me conoce lo suficiente como para hacerme feliz" - dijo Nikita casi escuchando a su corazón decirle 'mentirosa'.

\- "Bien. Me alegro por ti."

Su corazón dolía, simplemente ser amigo de ella no era algo que soportara por mucho tiempo, así que se levantó y con la mano hizo una seña a su hijo para que viniera hacia él.

Adam se dirigió hasta su padre y comenzó a quejarse cuando éste le hizo saber que ya tenían que marcharse. Nikita lo reconfortó y le prometió llevarlo al cine la próxima semana, pero justamente cuando estaban convenciendo al renuente niño, el teléfono de Nikita sonó dos veces antes de ser contestado.

\- "¿Sí?... ¿cuál es el problema?" - la cara de Nikita cambió de una sonrisa a una pálida expresión de preocupación, y posteriormente su mirada expresaba sólo una emoción: Terror. La noticia que Jason le estaba dando cambiaba cualquier plan que pudiera tener y las alternativas de acción al respecto eran escasas.

Después de cortar la llamada y tratar de esconder el miedo, Nikita miró profundamente a Michael y sin decirle palabra alguna le informó que algo andaba mal en la Sección y era muy grave.

Michael ordenó al niño que se despidiera de sus amigos. Cuando éste hizo caso sin protestar, se apresuró a decir:

\- "¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

\- "Saben nuestras coordenadas... Es cuestión de minutos para que lleguen al lugar, han comenzado a evacuar por órdenes de Center y me ordenaron esconderme hasta que la situación se normalice."

\- "Debe haber un espía entre nosotros." - dijo Michael, notando a la vez la forma en la que Nikita esquivó su mirada y trató de cambiar de tema.

\- "Sólo hay recursos para salvar a algunos, los más importantes para la organización." - la voz de ella notaba gran dolor al aceptar este futuro para sus operativos. Era aberrante pensar que la mayoría de los rostros que veía en los pasillos no iban ya a existir en menos de una hora.

Michael sentía la tristeza de Nikita. La conocía bien y aunque ya no eran pareja, eso no significaba que ella dejara su personalidad totalmente a un lado. Le doliera o no, Michael tenía que aceptar que Nikita seguía siendo la misma. Sólo que él ya no formaba parte de su vida.

\- "Debo irme."

\- "¿A dónde irás?"

\- "Sabes que mientras menos sepas será mejor." - dijo mirándolo a los ojos, cuando en realidad quería decirle que la acompañara, que necesitaba sentirlo cerca en esos momentos. - "Debo esconderme como Center me lo ordenó. Será mejor que lleves a Adam a un lugar seguro y no te separes de él."

Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. A pesar de sobrevivir dos años enteros sin Michael, cuando estaba con él se sentía tan protegida que nada se le hacía imposible. Una seguridad extraña se apoderaba de ella cuando respiraban el mismo aire, pero en esos momentos el permanecer con él resultaría peligroso para Adam.

Estaba segura de que la Colectividad iría tras de ella, así que cuanto antes contactara a Nelson, mucho mejor. Era una buena oportunidad para que permaneciera al lado de Brithney y supiera más de ella.

Poco antes de llegar a su auto se detuvo un momento. Sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo la llamada. Una voz masculina algo agitada le contestó.

\- "¿Eres tú, Nikita?"

\- "Sí, soy yo. Necesito que permanezcas con Brithney."

-"Dios, Nikita!. ¿No sabes como está la situación aquí? Todos están corriendo y no hay tiempo suficiente para salvar los archivos en la base de datos."

\- "¿Dónde esta Walter?"

\- "Ayudando a Jasón con la descarga de los componentes necesarios. Recibimos órdenes de evacuar, pero esa orden sólo se dirigía para los departamentos más importantes. ¿Sabes cuantos van a morir?" - dijo lleno de pánico.

Nikita cerró los ojos y no contestó. No podía soportar esa idea. El trabajar en una organización que en caso de emergencia sólo salvaba cien vidas de ochocientas era difícil de aceptar. Si por ella fuera volvería a la Sección para salvar a cada uno de sus operativos, pero estaba conciente de que no había tiempo suficiente y de que las ordenes de Center eran destruir el lugar aunque ella ordenara lo contrario.

'¿Por qué dejé pasar todo esto?' – se preguntaba. Nikita sentía algo extraño, no sólo preocupación y pena por los que iban a morir sino otro sentimiento. Una emoción que de alguna forma no encajaba en ese esquema; pero no había tiempo de auto-psicoanalizarse y debía actuar rápido.

\- "Escúchame bien, Nelson. Nuestro plan por algún motivo no funcionó. O Brithney nos engañó respecto a su forma de ser y actuar, o tenemos otro espía entre nosotros."

\- "Eso no puede ser. Ambos sabemos que ella es del enemigo, todos los comunicados que hemos interceptado provenían de la Colectividad."

\- "Lo sé, pero si tú fueras el enemigo ¿no pensarías en tener a la vista un contacto obvio ante todos, y a otro como respaldo del que nadie sospecha?"

\- "¡Diablos! Se han reído en nuestra cara todo el tiempo. ¿tienes alguna idea de quién se trata?"

\- "No, aún no; pero necesito que permanezcas con Brithney. Si es un cordero para la Colectividad, como pensamos, jamás le informarían lo que el otro espía les comunicaba; así que ella todavía debe pensar que tú y yo tenemos una relación amorosa porque nadie le ha dicho lo contrario. Si sabe que todo es una fachada te será imposible sacarle información. Trata de averiguar algo más al respecto, hazle creer que ya no quieres seguir conmigo y quieres salir de la organización."

\- "De acuerdo, permaneceré con ella. ¿Qué harás tú?"

\- "No lo sé, pero supongo que esconderme un tiempo hasta que la situación se controle y se descubra al otro espía. No comentes con nadie lo que hablamos, ni si quiera cuando Center u Oversight te lo pregunten directamente. Sé que lo harán."

\- "¿Necesitas algo más?"

\- "Envíame a mi clave todos los expedientes de cada operativo que se salvó dentro de la Sección, ya sean de campo, mantenimiento, médicos o estrategas. Necesito esos datos lo antes posible."

\- "En seguida lo hago. Cuídate."

\- "Gracias, lo haré."

Nikita cortó la llamada y respiró profundamente. La situación en la que se encontraba era más grave que cuando Operaciones destruyó hace casi 4 años la Sección. Y en realidad ahora no sabía que hacer. No estaba dentro de sus planes el dejar morir a tanta gente, esconderse durante un tiempo, y en cima intentar descubrir al traidor. Se sentía prácticamente en la nada, sin respuestas ni capacidad de acción.

\- "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

La voz de Michael se escuchó de repente. Nikita giró y lo vio parado a un par de metros de ella, agarrando a Adam de la mano. El niño miraba a los dos adultos sin poder entender que pasaba; la cara de su padre era inquisitiva, y la se de tía era una mezcla entre sorpresa y alivio.

\- "No sé a qué te refieres" – dijo ella tratando inútilmente de evitar esa conversación. Sabía que Michael ya había escuchado lo que habló con Nelson, y ahora estaba al tanto de la verdad.

\- "Adam sube al auto y ponte el cinturón de seguridad" - dijo dulcemente a su hijo mientras soltaba su mano y acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

Adam obedeció casi al instante, abrió el automóvil de su padre y se subió en él sin decir una palabra. Michael caminó hasta Nikita y la miró profundamente a los ojos, sus rostros estaban ahora sólo separadas por unos cuantos centímetros.

Nikita casi podía ver el dolor que esos hermosos ojos verdes resguardaban.

\- "Lo... lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención herirte, Michael. Yo..."

\- "No hables." - su voz era fuerte y decidida, lo cual acabó por desconcertarla.

Un vacío de nuevo se apoderó de ella. Estaba claro que la herida que había causado con sus mentiras era muy honda y comprendía que él ya no quisiera escucharla. Sin embargo lo que pasó después la desconcertó aún más.

De manera muy delicada y casi temerosamente, Michael acarició su cara en esa forma tan exquisita que sólo él sabía, y con la cual sus defensas caían al piso.

Su mano fue bajando y se detuvo entre su quijada y el comienzo de su cuello para casi inmediatamente besarla de la manera más dulce. De una forma añorante como si tuviera miedo de romperla al contacto, como si las sombras se fueran con ese beso.

Nikita respondió al instante. El sentir de nuevo esos labios era la gloria. Algo en su cuerpo se despertaba mientras toda la nostalgia se escondía, se difuminaba o se marchaba para siempre de su vida.

El beso en realidad duró muy poco, pero para ambos una eternidad se había presentado ante ellos.

\- "Necesitamos escondernos" - dijo él finalmente.

\- "No. Yo necesito esconderme, tú lleva a Adam a un lugar seguro y no te separes de él."

\- "No vamos a discutir Nikita. Todo este lío lo causaron tus decisiones. Esta vez decido yo. Así que vienes conmigo."

\- "No, sabes que es peligroso para el niño. No me perdonaría si por mi culpa..."

\- "VIENES... CONMIGO." - dijo con fuerza, marcando claramente cada palabra.

Nikita se apartó ligeramente de él y lo miró intensamente.

\- "No eres quién para darme ordenes y cuestionar mis decisiones, Michael. Soy Operaciones ahora, así que yo tengo la última palabra aquí. Ya no eres mi mentor, ni mi superior; entiéndelo de una buena vez."

\- "Quizá ya no lo seas, es cierto. Pero no permitiré que te vayas sola. Tú decides."

\- "¿Decidir qué?"

\- "Decidir si vienes por tu propio pie o te obligo."

\- "No es el momento de discutir, ni mucho menos de retos, Michael. Llévate a Adam de aquí."

\- "Me conoces Nikita, sabes que nunca discuto; así que decide."

Nikita se dio la media vuelta no importándole lo que Michael le decía y lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en el cuello y unos brazos que la sujetaban mientras caía. Después todo obscureció.

Todo estaba tranquilo, aunque fuera tan sólo por un tiempo. La Sección había sido destruida y los pocos sobrevivientes se diseminaron en grupos para no ser interceptados por el enemigo.

Walter, Birkoff, Angélica, Steven, Jazmín y Carl permanecieron juntos por órdenes de Michael. No entendían exactamente por que habían recibido una llamada de él de parte de Nikita pero estaban concientes de que desobedecerlo era lo último que hubieran deseado hacer. De alguna forma siempre sabía la solución de los problemas y ellos al estar a la deriva veían sus ordenes como la perfecta excusa para ya no sentir pánico.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la explosión y no habían vuelto a saber nada de la Colectividad. La mayoría de los operativos habían muerto sin razón por las injustas órdenes de Center y lo único que podían hacer todos era esperar. Pero lo curioso era que no sabían exactamente qué era lo que esperaban; tal vez eran las nuevas órdenes de Michael o, la más probable de todas las posibilidades, una muerte segura.

Walter había tomado el puesto de vigía por las mañanas, ya que a su edad las noches se hacían más pesadas para su vista y su debilidad se presentaba de nuevo alrededor de las 5 de la tarde.

Jasón, por su parte, nunca podía mantenerse despierto para vigilar un par de horas. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer algo más productivo que el simple hecho de estar sentado esperando a que algo malo pase, así que entre todos decidieron que él durmiera más que los demás para que se dedicara por completo a actualizar la información que enviaba cada noche a Michael.

Los recursos eran escasos y la base de datos estaba muy dañada, pero Jasón a veces parecía hacer milagros.

El turno de Walter era suplido por Steven, que aunque de complexión robusta era una persona muy sensible y cuando escuchaba un ruido en el exterior, casi podían jurar los que le observaban que su corazón iba a sufrir un infarto. La expresión de su cara provocaba las pocas risas que aún podían compartir entre ellos.

A Jazmín le correspondía el turno de la noche. Comenzaba su vigilancia alrededor de las doce y terminaba temprano en la mañana. Ella al contrario de la mayoría, no sentía miedo. Estaba acostumbrada desde niña a pasar por momentos muy amargos y difíciles, y ahora la muerte parecía un premio en lugar de algo abominable.

Para mantenerse despierta había tomado la costumbre que Nikita hacía un tiempo le había dicho. Era un método infalible para no quedarse dormida y mantener tu mente alerta y trabajando. Era simplemente mantener en la boca una goma de mascar.

Extrañaba a Nikita, de alguna forma ella y Michael la habían entrenado y los dos años que había convivido de cerca con ella, la relación se había vuelto más estrecha.

Se preguntaba muchas veces si estaba bien escondida o si no corría peligro y ellos sin enterarse, pero debía serenarse para poder ser la única del grupo en tener los cinco sentidos alerta todo el tiempo. Los demás parecían ser útiles en algunas funciones pero en lo que a estrategia se refería, ella era la mejor en el lugar.

Walter era un experto en armas, Jasón en informática, Steven en la toma de decisiones y Jazmín en la estrategia y planificación de alto riesgo. Tal vez por eso Michael les había ordenado permanecer juntos. Separados era más posible que fueran débiles, mientras que unidos se convertían en una micro-Sección improvisada. Incluso tenían un médico entre ellos.

'¿De verdad es un médico?' - pensaba Jazmín. Las pocas veces que había visto a Angélica por los pasillos de la Sección, le había dado la impresión de alguien fuerte y útil para la organización, pero en los tres días que llevaban escondidos esa imagen comenzó a derrumbarse.

Angélica se pasaba horas enteras hablando de Michael y de Adam. Nadie le podía parar la boca y por más que lo intentaban tampoco quería ayudar a custodiar. Algo le decía que esa mujer necesitaba mucho cariño, o no hablaría hasta por los codos de un hombre que ni siquiera preguntó por ella cuando llamó la última vez para reportarse.

Pero sus pláticas no era lo único que tenían que soportar. Como una cualidad más de su personalidad, Angélica era muy miedosa y entre los ruidos de noche y los gritos de ella, lograban poner al pobre de Steven mucho más nervioso. La primera noche era cómico escuchar casi al unísono las plegarias que hacía por su vida, pero después de la segunda noche ya era insoportable la situación.

Ya no sabían que hacer con ella. Walter quería pegarle un tiro entre los ojos. Steven quería darle un golpe en la cabeza para que quedara inconsciente y se callara de una buena vez y Jazmín ya no sabía si mantenerla atemorizada o dejarla que hablara continuamente.

La última vez que ellas platicaron sin ser interrumpidas por los demás, fue cuando, por algún motivo, la doctora comenzó a preguntar sobre Nikita y Michael. Al parecer quería saber un poco más de la relación pasada entre ellos y aunque Jazmín sabía que no tenía derecho de revelar información, sentía que era la única en el lugar que podía defender esa bella relación.

Cuando Michael y Nikita la entrenaron junto con Darwin, Clare y Trent; era notoria una relación entre ellos dos aunque claro, no era del conocimiento público. Después cuando Nikita la llamó para trabajar con ella recién tomó las riendas de la Sección, Jazmín no había resistido la curiosidad de buscar en los archivos confidenciales sobre el pasado de sus entrenadores.

Al principio le fue muy difícil dar con la información pues estaba en clave, pero después de varios intentos y una pequeña ayuda de Jasón, lo consiguió.

Estaba fascinada con esa historia de amor. Él había entrenado a Nikita, luego de perder en una misión a su esposa Simone. Desde el momento en el que se convirtió en su mentor, según los reportes hechos por Madeline, Michael había comenzado a proteger a Nikita.

Según palabras de Madeline, "el operativo ha vuelto a la vida sin que se haya dado cuenta". Era sorprendente como trabajaba la psique de esa mujer. Cómo podía analizar perfectamente a la gente y conocer más de su persona que ellos mismos.

Pero la historia de amor era lo más sorprenderte de todo. El que Nikita haya logrado que un hombre tan frío como Michael reaccionara ante la vida y se revelara a sus superiores con tal de defender su amor era digno de una película. Desgraciadamente aunque Jazmín estaba fascinada por esa gran pareja, las últimas líneas de los reportes que Nikita había hecho constataba que el destino no los quería juntos.

Jazmín disfrutó mucho contándole esta historia a Angélica. La cara de la otra mujer era de asombro y envidia. El darse cuenta que ella no significaba nada para Michael la enervaba y provocaba en Jazmín una risa interna que estaba disfrutando mucho.

Pero mientras que para la estratega era una diversión, para Angélica era veneno en pequeñas dosis. Saber el pasado de ese par era casi insoportable porque ahora le quedaba claro que difícilmente dejaría él de amar a Nikita. El amor y entrega que existía entre ellos era más fuerte que el destino y más duradera que el tiempo. Por fin le quedaba claro que Michael nunca sería de ella, y envidiaba plenamente a Nikita por ésto.

Adam estaba dormido. El lugar se encontraba callado y el trinado de los pájaros se escuchaba en las afueras de la casa.

Michael había ido a la ciudad más cercana a comprar víveres para la cena; por ningún motivo quería que Nikita se arriesgara a ser descubierta por el enemigo. Pero ésto, aunque mantenía tranquilo a Michael, a ella le molestaba profundamente.

Llevaban días ahí y no la dejaba hacer nada. Él salía a comprar lo necesario, cocinaba, atendía al niño y por si fuera poco vigilaba la casa por las noches. Era como si quisiera protegerla de todo lo que no pudo protegerla durante esos dos años, pero a Nikita ya le estaba hartando esa situación.

Cuando despertó hace tres días, después de que Michael la obligara a ir con él, estaba furiosa. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor y percatarse de lo que había sucedido; posteriormente comenzó a acostumbrarse a sus alrededores antes de hacerle saber que estaba despierta.

Todavía recordaba el momento en que lo tomó por sorpresa. Acababa de terminar de preparar la cena cuando notó por primera vez que ella no estaba en la cama. Nikita se había escondido astutamente detrás de la puerta y antes de que Michael se diera cuenta, ella se le abalanzó logrando así que cayera sobre la cama.

Michael al principio se puso alerta y comenzó a forcejear; pero al percatarse de que no se trataba de un enemigo sino de una mujer enojada decidió dejar que descargara su furia hasta que se cansara.

Después de unos momentos, Nikita estaba exhausta y decidió poner fin a su asalto, pero lo que vio reflejado en el rostro de su oponente la volvió a sacar de quicio.

Michael tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, cómo si cada sonrisa fuera un regalo que sólo a ella otorgaba. Lamentablemente aunque este gesto la conmovía, también la enfurecía más.

Pero el coraje duró muy poco. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Michael se apresuró a besarla antes de que comenzara a protestar. Sentirla tan cerca de su piel siempre causaba en él un arranque de espontaneidad.

Durante años, en la Sección se auto-prohibió tener ese tipo de comportamiento, pero ya estaba harto de encerrarse siempre dentro de sí y la vida que llevó con Adam esos dos años le habían enseñado lo importante que era expresar lo que sentía sin culpabilidad alguna.

Sus labios devoraban astutamente los de Nikita, impidiéndole a ésta respirar con facilidad; pero logrando a su vez el objetivo primario: Hacerla olvidar su enfado.

Después de unos minutos, comenzaron a sentirse fuera de sí. Sus piernas se entrelazaban de una manera casi imposible, y con sus manos palpaban cada centímetro de piel que encontraban a su paso.

Adam estaba, en esa ocasión, jugando en la sala. Según recordaba ahora Nikita, el niño nunca escuchó los ruidos que ella y Michael provocaron. O al menos eso quería creer ella. Pero en esos momentos si a Michael no le importaba que su hijo los escuchara, mucho menos a ella.

Poco a poco los besos fueron adquiriendo más violencia. La necesidad que guardaban era muy grande como para amarse con delicadeza, y para ese entonces Nikita ya había olvidado reclamarle el que la trajera a la fuerza con ellos. Así que ambos comenzaron a hacer el amor de una manera casi salvaje.

Nikita se encontraba parada junto a la ventana de la casa esperando que Michael regresara. El recordar lo que sucedió las dos noches anteriores siempre la dejaba con ganas de él.

Ahora era ella la que tenía una sonrisa en los labios. El estar con Michael era un sueño del cual nunca se iba a cansar, aunque estaba conciente de que tarde o temprano la realidad volvería a reírse en su cara.

La casa era confortable y bien ubicada. La nieve cubría gran parte de los alrededores y no se veía otras casas cercanas. En cierta forma le recordaba a la cabaña que hace unos años compartieron cuando atraparon al traidor de Zelman.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía exactamente en donde estaban y aunque insistió varias veces para que Michael se lo dijera, él simplemente se negaba a contestar sus preguntas. 'Típico de Michael'- pensó - '¿Algún día dejará de ser un misterio ese hombre?'

Después de que pasaron dos horas y Michael no regresaba, decidió tomar un baño de agua caliente. La temperatura comenzaba a descender rápidamente después del ocaso y Nikita nunca había estado acostumbrada a estar en un clima tan helado y sin calefacción.

Se dirigió a la recamara y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Después envolvió su cuerpo en una bata de baño y revisó que Adam permaneciera todavía dormido en la habitación contigua.

Cuando se dio cuanta de que todo estaba bajo control, llenó la tina del baño con agua extremadamente caliente y se introdujo en ella; agregando antes un poco de esencia de coco en el agua para suavizar su piel y relajarse por completo.

El aroma rápidamente penetró la habitación y Nikita cerró los ojos para dejar que las sensaciones y olores invadieran sus sentidos.

'¿Qué hacer ahora?' - se preguntaba. Al parecer la Colectividad iba un paso delante de ellos y los informes que Nelson estaba enviando cada cinco horas eran de poca ayuda. Brithney no sabía nada del otro espía y era poca la información que tenía en su poder.

Lo que sí estaba funcionando era el hacer que pensara que Nelson estaba traicionando a la Sección para poder escapar. Brithney como toda mujer enamorada, se dejó atrapar por las palabras de amor de Nelson y le prometió ponerlo en contacto con sus jefes para que lo reclutaran y acabaran de una vez por todas con la organización.

'¿Y por qué no?'- pensó Nikita. La Sección ya no existía como tal. Center estaba en caos por todas las reestructuraciones que estaba sufriendo estos días; así que resultaría muy fácil hacerse pasar por muerta y lograr así su libertad.

Pero no, en el fondo sabía que si elegía su libertad sin antes atrapar a la Colectividad, los inocentes pagarían su elección y la muerte de sus operativos serviría de nada.

'¿Por qué sigues pensando en los demás, Nikita?' - se reprendía ella misma. '¿Por qué no eliges de una vez por todas el ser feliz?' Sabía que tarde o temprano tomaría una decisión, pero era algo que prefería postergar.

El leve sonido que la puerta del baño hacía al ser abierta fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, y entre el vapor que flotaba frente a sus ojos pudo distinguir la silueta de Michael. Por fin había llegado.

\- "Tardaste. Pensé que sólo ibas por víveres."

\- "Así fue." - dijo él mientras se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba.

\- "No mientas, Michael. Sé que además fuiste a comprar municiones y lo más seguro es que te hayas entrevistado con alguno de tus contactos."

Michael volvió a sonreír ligeramente. A veces olvidaba lo bien que ella lo conocía, era mejor la próxima decirle la verdad. Se ahorrarían tiempo y esfuerzo.

\- "¿Puedo hacerte compañía?"

\- "Estaba temiendo que nunca lo preguntaras" - su mirada pícara se distinguía entre el vapor que flotaba y pudo ver el deseo escrito en la cara de Michael.

Sólo tomó un par de segundos el deshacerse de su ropa y entrar a la tina tomándola en sus brazos, mientras ella descansaba la cabeza contra su pecho. Había extrañado estos íntimos momentos con él y una especie de felicidad la llenaba en ese instante.

El agua seguía casi a la misma temperatura con la que la había preparado Nikita, y Michael sintió reconfortante el líquido sobre su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos en silencio dijo:

\- "¿Por qué no huimos?"

Nikita, quién hasta el momento tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba ambas respiraciones, quedó helada ante tal pregunta. Parecía el mismo Michael que antes de partir con Adam. Ese hombre que en una cafetería le hablaba de tener hijos y hacer una vida con ella. Pero Nikita ya no soñaba. Era irónico que ahora fuera Michael el que lo hiciera por los dos.

\- "Dejemos las cosas así ¿quieres? Prefiero no hablar del asunto."

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- "Michael, sabes bien que es imposible y la prioridad ahora es vencer al enemigo, no huir de él."

\- "Ahora estás huyendo de mí."

\- "Michael, no huyo de ti" - dijo volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos, de alguna manera el agua y el vapor hacían más difícil concentrarse en la plática. Necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

\- "Sí, lo haces. Conozco perfectamente esa forma de actuar Nikita. Yo la inventé."

\- "Basta." - dijo ella tratando de salir de la bañera antes de que continuara presionándola.

\- "De acuerdo. Como tú quieras."

Nikita alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Michael mientras se colocaba de nuevo la bata de baño y salió rápidamente del lugar. No soportaba que Michael hablara de ser libres como si fuera tan fácil. Dolía, y ya no estaba dispuesta a hacerse ilusiones de la nada. La situación era otra, ella era ahora Operaciones y eso Michael tenía que entenderlo. Irónicamente ahora extrañaba al hombre frío que tenía bien plantados los pies en la realidad.

Después de cepillar su cabello, Nikita se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Ya era tarde y Adam despertaría de su siesta de un momento a otro.

Lavó las verduras y vegetales cuidadosamente y colocó una olla con agua en la estufa. Rebanó en trozos pequeños la carne cruda y la marinó con un poco de ajo, sal y especias.

\- "¿Dónde está mi papá?" - dijo un Adam casi dormido que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

Nikita volteó ligeramente hacia arriba y siguió con la mirada al niño y lo recibió con una sonrisa cuando éste llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba trabajando.

\- "Está bañándose. ¿Quieres algo de comer?"

\- "No tengo mucha hambre todavía. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?"

\- "Claro, cariño. Ven y siéntate aquí."

Diciendo ésto, Nikita acercó una silla de madera cerca del lavabo y aceptó la ayuda del niño cuando éste, una vez sentado, se ofreció a rayar el queso. Después de casi una hora completa, la comida estaba lista y el apetito de Adam ya se encontraba más que abierto.

Nikita comenzó a arreglar la mesa para que comieran mientras Adam le pasaba cada vaso y cubierto con delicadeza. Era la mesa mejor puesta que ella había visto en su vida, y no precisamente por la elegante presentación, sino por la incomparable labor que ambos, niño y mujer compartieron.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Adam se sentó a la mesa y Nikita fue a avisarle a Michael que la cena ya estaba servida.

Curiosamente la habitación estaba casi a oscuras. El baño ya no estaba siendo utilizado así que supuso que lo encontraría recostado en la cama o sentado en ella. Pero no.

La silueta de Michael se alcanzaba a ver cerca de la ventana. Ahí estaba el solo y sus pensamientos. De alguna manera esta no era la forma en la que esperaba encontrarlo para decirle que bajara a cenar.

Nikita se acercó hasta su lado y dijo:

\- "La cena está lista, Michael. Adam ya está incluso sentado en la mesa esperándote."

\- "Dile que me disculpe, pero no bajaré a cenar esta noche. Cuando regrese a su cuarto le daré su beso de buenas noches."

\- "Michael, ¿es en serio?. Baja a cenar con nosotros y disfruta la cena, me quedó exquisita. Es la primera vez que cocino aquí pero supongo que no me salió tan mal."

Nikita estaba ligeramente asustada. ¿Qué sucedía? Michael seguía mirando hacia la ventana y parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo.

\- "Michael, ¿me escuchaste?"

\- "Te escuché, Nikita. ¿Me escuchaste tú a mí? No bajaré a cenar esta noche, no tengo hambre."

La voz de Michael reflejaba una calma más intensa que la normal. Era una tranquilidad que ella sólo había observado cuando creía que nunca más vería a su hijo. Cómo si hubiera perdido algo valioso en su vida y la resignación estuviera arribando.

El corazón de Nikita de pronto se detuvo. 'Oh, Dios'. - pensó. De cierta forma algo le decía que esa actitud de inmensa tristeza pero resignación a la vez, era causa de la plática que sostuvieron momentos antes.

Nikita avanzó unos cuantos pasos y lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a voltear a verla. Al principio no pudo alcanzar a ver sus ojos por lo oscuridad de la habitación pero después de acostumbrarse su vista, logró divisar una mirada fría y ausente.

\- "Michael, no es tu elección. ¿Qué no lo comprendes?. No puedes decidir que me vaya contigo el día que te venga en gana. La situación es difícil y más de una vez hemos comprobado que nuestro sueño no esta destinado a ser."

\- "Lo sé, Nikita. Ahora lo comprendo. Cuando te vi hace poco más de dos años en esa cafetería, después de que revelaste que mentiste al decirme que no me amabas, pensé que al final todo sería posible." - dijo haciendo una pausa y respirando profundamente antes de continuar. - "Que de alguna forma lo que dijiste ese día realmente no lo pensabas. ¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste: 'Michael, no creo tener el coraje para seguir luchando por nuestro sueño'."

\- "No hagas esto, Michael. Por favor." - la voz de ella era casi un balbuceo.

\- "Después llegamos y tú padre nos dio la noticia de que habían secuestrado a mi hijo. A pesar de que el destino nos separaba, nunca pensé que llegara a pasar ésto. Que tú nos separaras."

\- "Michael..."

\- "No, Nikita. No digas nada. Ahora lo comprendo, finalmente lo entiendo. Te has dado por vencida, eso es todo. No te preocupes, lo superaré. Después de todo sólo es un estúpido sueño."

En la garganta de Nikita se encontraban atrapadas todas las palabras que deseaba decirle pero el dolor evitaba que afloraran. Quería decirle a Michael la verdad. Que sigue queriendo hacer realidad ese sueño que alguna vez compartieron juntos, pero que de alguna manera fue guardado paulatinamente en una caja vieja en algún lado.

Tantas veces había postergado sus anhelos que la posibilidad de convertirlos en realidad era casi risible ahora. No estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, por el simple hecho de que cada vez dolía más la decepción al final. Simplemente ya no tenía el valor, como se lo dijo en aquella ocasión, de luchar por su sueño, de empeñar de nuevo su corazón para asfixiarse en esa agonía constante que no te deja ir aunque duermas.

Al ver que Michael no iba a ceder, y al sentir como su corazón cada vez se sumergía en un mar de dolor; Nikita salió de la habitación y bajó a cenar con Adam. En realidad no pudo comer nada esa noche, los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, y aunque Adam trataba de animarla, tampoco lo conseguía.

Cuando finalmente todos se fueron a la cama, Nikita no pudo dormir. La tensión que se sentía entre ellos era agónica y la cama en la cual se encontraban se había hecho de repente demasiado estrecha.

Michael por otro lado no estaba en una situación diferente a la de Nikita. El dolor que sentía iba más allá de un simple herida. Se daba cuenta de que el destino les había ganado, que los había vencido después de todo.

'¿Y por qué lamentarse ahora?'- se preguntaba. Después de todo él había sido antes el que no creía en la posibilidad de formar una vida con ella fuera de la Sección. Tal vez era un castigo o jugarreta de la vida y era por eso que ahora ella viera el futuro tal y como él solía hacerlo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, e intentaron dormir por enésima vez. Estaban algo casados de la vigilancia constante pero ninguno pudo descansar bien esa noche. Simplemente era demasiado el vacío que sentían.

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de que el sol subiera totalmente al horizonte, Nikita despertó repentinamente. Sentía revuelto el estómago y la urgencia de correr al baño se apoderó de ella.

Una vez que vomitó parte de la cena en el retrete, tomó con sus manos un poco de agua fría de la llave del lavabo y la esparció por su rostro tratando de ahuyentar el impulso de volver a devolver lo poco que aún quedaba en su estómago.

Michael, quién había despertado instantáneamente al sentir que ella se levantaba, ahora se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama esperando a que ella saliera.

Cuando Nikita abrió por fin la puerta del baño, su cara era pálida y mostraba el cansancio por debajo de sus ojos. Michael se acercó a ella y la condujo hasta la cama para que tomara asiento.

\- "¿Desde cuando te sientes así?"

\- "No sé, un par de semanas cuando mucho. Debo estar enferma, Michael. No te preocupes."

Michael la miró detenidamente. Conocía esos síntomas, los había vivido paso a paso con Elena. Ahora entendía porqué la noche anterior, cuando estaban platicando en la tina, ella había cambiado tan rápido de humor. Pasó de estar contenta a un estado de negación y enojo involuntario y automático.

Cabía la posibilidad de que en efecto sólo estuviera enferma, pero muy dentro de él deseaba que no fuera cierto. Que lo que se imaginaba era el motivo de el malestar de Nikita, fuera nada más ni nada menos que una nueva vida.

\- "¿Quieres algo de comer?"

\- "Michael, acabo de vaciar mi estómago hace tan sólo unos minutos. ¿De verdad piensas que tengo ganas de comer algo?"

Él la miró por un momento y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. La casa estaba muy tranquila y ya no le preocupaba mucho que la Colectividad los encontrara. Sabía que nunca darían con su localización porque ni siquiera el espía la sabía y estaba muy lejana para que cualquier vecino sospechara que algo raro sucedía dentro de ella.

Adam fue el primero en bajar a la mesa, con sus manitas tallaba sus ojos constantemente para terminar de despertarse. Ayudó a su padre en lo que pudo y se sentó a la mesa. Jugo de naranja, pan integral y un omelet al grattin fue lo que había de desayuno.

Quince minutos después de servida la comida, Nikita bajó con ellos y se sentó al lado de Michael. A penas se sirvió un poco del omelet, comenzó a atragantarse con la comida. Estaba hambrienta. De alguna forma no alcanzaba a comprender cómo su cuerpo le pedía comida si poco antes estuvo indispuesta, pero en ese momento no importaba. La comida estaba exquisita.

Michael, a diferencia de ella, comía despacio y no apartaba la vista de la mujer que amaba. Una alegría gigantesca invadía su cuerpo. Sí, definitivamente era cierto. Nikita estaba embarazada.

Olsen y McGregor caminaban apaciblemente por los pasillos de la subestación de la Colectividad. Habían recibido hace poco el último informe del espía y al parecer aún no tenía la ubicación de Operaciones.

\- "Tenemos poco tiempo. Si esta situación continúa correremos el riesgo de ser localizados y destruidos." - dijo Olsen con ligera preocupación en su voz.

\- "Lo sé, pero no esta en nuestras manos el hacer algo en estos momentos."

\- "¿Crees que podrá averiguar más de lo que ya nos ha informado?"

\- "Por su propio bien espero que sí. Sería una lástima das de baja a uno más de nosotros en aras del triunfo."

\- "¿Compasivo ahora?"

\- "No. Es sólo que no soporto que uno de los nuestros muera por culpa de la Sección. Esa maldita organización parece tener vida propia. No basto con matar a Paul Wolfe y a Jones. Ahora tenemos que matar a la estúpida hija también."

\- "Ni tan estúpida, recuerda que ha logrado esquivarnos perfectamente."

McGregor volteó su mirada hacia el hombre que hablaba. De cierta forma, tenía razón. Nikita había logrado permanecer escondida ya casi una semana y el tiempo se agotaba con cada hora que pasaba. Finalmente dijo:

\- "Habla con nuestro contacto. Infórmale que de no conseguir información en menos de 24 horas, estará mañana en una fosa común."

\- "¿Crees que con eso la asustarás?"

\- "Si algo tiene Angélica es que es muy miedosa cuando le conviene. El miedo acelera su desempeño."

Ambos hombres sonrieron ampliamente y siguieron caminando. Sí, en eso estaban de acuerdo. Así era su Angélica.

Un caballo. No. Una casa... tampoco. En realidad ¿a qué se parecía?. Nikita no podía encontrarle forma alguna. Por más que se esforzó, en lugar de dibujar una mesa terminó con una mancha deforme que nadie comprendía. Ni siquiera Adam, y eso que la imaginación de un niño resultaba amplia.

\- "¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?" - dijo el niño compadeciéndose de su tía.

Nikita lo miró con una gran sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza con su mano derecha. Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tratando de entretenerse en algo productivo ya que las posibilidades de dar un paseo eran nulas dada la situación.

Michael estaba en la sala contactando a los pocos informantes que le quedaban, y su expresión también era ligeramente burlona al escuchar la pena que el niño sentía al ver que su tía no podía dibujar correctamente una simple mesa.

Amaba a esa mujer. Era su luz. De alguna forma parte de su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Ahí estaban en una casa acogedora y lejos de la civilización; lejos del escudriño de la gente. En la mesa estaba la mujer que amaba y su hijo jugaba alegremente con ella.

Ante los ojos de Michael la escena era perfecta, al fin eran una familia pero sabía que el sentimiento no iba a durar mucho. Sin embargo el que ahora estuviera embarazada cambiaba en mucho las cosas.

Aún no había compartido sus sospechas con Nikita, realmente no sabía como hacerlo. Sabía que ese bebé era su hijo ya que después de aclarado lo de Nelson, no quedaba otro candidato en la lista para ser el orgulloso padre; pero comunicarle a ella ese tipo de noticia no era algo tan fácil de hacer.

La primera vez que fue padre, Elena se encargó de anunciarlo y las circunstancias eran distintas. Ahora debía ser él quién informara de la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de la persona que más amaba y estaba conciente que la situación iba a complicarse.

Nikita se levantó de la mesa y ayudó al niño a levantar cada uno de los colores que se encontraban regados sobre la mesa. Era curioso pero ese tipo de comunicación con Adam era algo que le hacía sentirse muy bien. Aceptada.

Cuando el niño subió a su habitación y Nikita comenzó a preparar la comida, Michael se acercó y permaneció observándola desde una esquina. Al principio no había notado su presencia pero la mirada constante hizo que volteara hacia su admirador.

\- "¿Pasa algo?"

\- "Nada."

\- "Me miras de una forma tan..."

\- "¿Tan qué?"

\- "No sé. Tan... extraña. ¿De verdad es nada?"

\- "Sólo eres hermosa, nada más."

Nikita se sonrojó notablemente. Era poco inusual que Michael la elogiara tan espontáneamente y podía observar claramente el amor y ternura que reflejaban sus ojos cuando la miraban.

\- "Lamento lo de ayer. No sé porque me ofusqué tanto y te dejé con la palabra en la boca, Michael. No es que me haya dado por vencida, es sólo que ya no creo tener las mismas fuerzas para luchar por lo que tú y yo alguna vez deseamos."

\- "¿Alguna vez?... ¿Ya no lo deseas?"

\- "Creo que no hay algo más fuerte en esta vida que desee, Michael. Pero es simplemente que durante los años lejos de ti pretendí que ya no tenía sueños y al cabo de un tiempo te acostumbras, ¿sabes?."

\- "Lo sé."

Michael no podía dejar de odiar a la Sección ni por un minuto. Primero les arrebataba la vida, luego los sueños y deseos, posteriormente les diluía el futuro y ahora estaba consumiendo a la única persona que lo hacía sentir vivo. Eso ni siquiera Adam o Simone pudieron lograr, sólo ella. Su Nikita.

Con una ternura poco antes vista, y una emoción casi palpable en su mirada; Michael se acercó y abrazó largamente a Nikita. Siempre resultaba reconfortante el tenerla entre sus brazos, hacia todo más fácil.

Pero saber que en esos momentos abrazaba a la madre de su futuro hijo era algo que lo emocionaba mucho. Amaba a Nikita con toda su alma y ahora el saber que ambos crearon una vida perfecta era lo más maravilloso que podía ocurrirle.

\- "Michael, dime que sucede. Algo pasa, puedo sentirlo."

\- "Ven, vamos a sentarnos un momento."

Diciendo esto, la guió a la sala llevándola de la mano y después de que ella tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, él se colocó frente a ella ocupando la pequeña mesa de centro como una silla.

Estaban de frente, era el momento de decirle la noticia pero no sabía como iba a tomar semejante acontecimiento. Conociendo a Nikita, primero una felicidad se notaría en su mirada, pero poco después el pensar en la Sección traería una discusión larga y dolorosa.

Nikita podía ver claramente cada pensamiento de Michael, sabía que algo ocurría y él no se atrevía a decirlo así que para ahorrar tiempo respiró profundamente y dijo:

\- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

\- "¿Lo sabías?" - dijo Michael casi atónito.

\- "Es mi cuerpo, Michael. Lo conozco, sé cuando algo no anda bien y un embarazo difícilmente pasa desapercibido."

La voz de Nikita era casi un suspiro, Michael difícilmente podía escucharla así que se inclinó para poder hablar con ella de una manera más privada, más intima. Nikita miraba como se entrelazaban sus manos.

\- "Tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar."

\- "¿Miedo?"

\- "Contigo siempre tengo miedo, Nikita. De alguna u otra forma siempre es así."

\- "No puedo creer que esto este pasando ahora, Michael. Un bebé es algo nuevo para mí y la Sección no es lugar para que crezca."

\- "Ya pensaremos en algo."

Nikita levantó la mirada y una ligera indignación estaba escrita en su rostro.

\- "¿Pensar? Michael, la Sección pensará por nosotros y lo sabes. El sólo recordar a Terry debería bastarnos. Nunca supimos que sucedió con ella."

\- "Nikita eso no sucederá contigo."

\- "¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Es cierto, soy Operaciones ahora y no me pueden cancelar tan fácilmente pero aún así las opciones que tenemos son sólo dos. O me obligarán a tener un aborto, o cuando nazca lo darán en adopción. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades son aceptables para mí, Michael."

\- "Tal vez exista una tercera."

Ella comprendió a que se refería y Michael la tomó con más fuerza de las manos.

\- "Podemos irnos, Nikita. Dejar todo atrás. Adam, tú, yo y este bebé que viene en camino conformaremos una familia fuera de ese infierno."

\- "No puedo irme y lo sabes, nunca me perdonaría que más personas inocentes murieran por mi culpa."

\- "Entonces esa pequeña vida que llevas adentro no te importa."

\- "Michael, este bebé es lo más hermoso que pudo haberme pasado. Es nuestro, y el saber que el amor que nos tenemos pudo crearlo es maravilloso; pero..."

\- "Pero no estas dispuesta a luchar conmigo, prefieres abortar o darlo en adopción."

\- "Por supuesto que no. Amo a este bebé desde que tuve el presentimiento de estar embarazada y lo menos que se me ocurre es hacer válidas esas dos opciones, pero tampoco puedo salir corriendo y dejar a tantas personas a merced de la Colectividad."

Nikita estaba llorando en estos momentos. Sabía que Michael estaba dispuesto a escapar junto con ella y Adam pero los fantasmas de los mártires no la dejarían en paz. Tenía que regresar a la Sección y vencer a la Colectividad.

Cansado de esa discusión, y al ver que no servía de nada el tratar de convencerla, Michael se levantó y tomó su teléfono móvil.

\- "¿A quién llamas? Todavía no es hora de que nos entreguen el reporte."

\- "A Angélica."

\- "¿Qué?"

\- "Debe examinarte cuanto antes. Para poder enfrentar a la Sección cuando regresemos primero debemos saber que tú embarazo es 100% seguro, y que tú y el bebé se encuentran en óptimas condiciones."

\- "¿Y tú piensas que me voy a dejar examinar por esa mujer?"

\- "No, no lo pienso. Pero es la única opción que tenemos, los demás médicos de la Sección están en otras países en este momento. Ella es la más cercana."

Renuentemente Nikita aceptó. No tenía humor como para ver a esa mujer pero sabía que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Una vez que Michael hizo contacto con Angélica, y le pidió que examinara a Nikita, sólo esperaron un par de horas para que ésta llegara. En el fondo estaban realmente muy cerca, pero claro, esto antes no lo sabía la doctora.

Después de tomar muestras de sangre y de orina a Nikita, Angélica comenzó a mezclar los químicos necesarios para poder darles una respuesta positiva o negativa. En poco más de 1 hora supieron los resultados definitivos.

Michael y Nikita sentían una gran alegría a pesar de que la sombra de la Sección los acompañaba a todas partes, pero al contrario de ellos Angélica comenzó a sentir un odio profundo por la futura madre.

Un bebé. Nikita y Michael iban a ser padres. Era como una pesadilla o una descarada carcajada del destino. Angélica estaba furiosa aunque ocultaba muy bien sus obscuros sentimientos, después de todo Nikita no iba a permanecer viva para ver salir el próximo sol.

\- "Walter, ¿cuánto falta para que enviemos el informe a Michael?"

\- "Un par de minutos ¿Por qué?"

Jasón se quedó extrañado viendo la pantalla de su lap-top. El mensaje que aparecía como archivo oculto era reciente y no sabía qué sucedía.

\- "¡Jazmín!"- gritó Jasón con tal de que la mujer al otro lado de la habitación lo escuchara.

\- "No tienes que alzar la voz, J. ¿Qué pasa?"

\- "¿Has enviado algo recientemente?"

\- "¿Yo? No, ¿por qué?"

\- "Oh... oh"

\- "¿Oh-oh... estamos en problemas, oh-oh algo salió mal o, oh-oh cometí un error y ahora no sé como resolverlo? ¿A cual tipo de 'Oh-oh' te refieres, J?"

\- "Al tipo de 'Oh-oh' que tiene que ver con esas tres opciones, Jaz. Al parecer cometí el error de dejar mi lap conectada con las coordenadas de Michael y Nikita, y ahora un mensaje oculto y en clave aparece al final de mi pantalla."

Walter se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado y se acercó a Jason. Jazmín dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo e hizo lo mismo.

\- "No puedo creer que la tuvimos a nuestro alcance y nunca nos dimos cuenta."

\- "Con esa cara de mustia quién se lo hubiera imaginado" - aclaró Walter ante lo dicho por Jazmín.

Michael, Nikita y Adam estaban en peligro y la única solución era avisar a Center lo más pronto posible. Jasón comenzó a establecer contacto con la mesa directiva mientras Walter revisaba el inventario de armas con las que contaban y Jazmín diseñaba una táctica de ataque.

El ingenuo de Steven que llegaba en esos momentos con la comida, fue recibido por tres pares de ojos que expresaban angustia y miedo. Algo andaba mal.

\- "¿Qué sucede?"

\- "Caperucita roja se comió al lobo." - dijo Walter.

\- "¿Qué?"

\- "Angélica es la espía. Ha enviado a la Colectividad la ubicación exacta de Operaciones y es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen a ella. Ahora estamos informando a Center para esperar sus órdenes." - dijo Jazmín sin perder de vista la estrategia que estaba configurando en su computador.

Steven dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa y trató de hacer algo mientras Center enviaba su respuesta. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que ésto sucediera. Tres minutos más tarde ya tenían escrita una palabra: GUERRA.

Nikita se había sentido un poco mareada esa tarde, así que para cuando la noche arribó sus ánimos no estaban como para permanecer despierta mucho tiempo. Desde hacía un par de horas descansaba apaciblemente en su habitación mientras que Adam armaba un juego de destreza en su habitación y Michael platicaba con Angélica en la cocina.

\- "Así que siempre la has amado." - dijo ella con obvio tono de reproche.

\- "Creo que siempre lo has sabido, Angélica."

\- "Lo suponía, pero nunca pensé que llegara hasta tal punto esa relación. Pensé que hace años lo de ustedes había acabado."

Michael permanecía recargado sobre la pared de la cocina, sus brazos estaban cruzados y en su rostro tenía una expresión serena, ligeramente feliz. La noticia de su futura paternidad era algo con lo que se sentía muy bien y se permitía disfrutar de ese sentimiento.

El escuchar a Angélica, sin embargo, le hacía sentirse un poco culpable. La relación entre ellos nunca pasó de la amistad pero de alguna forma sus actos siempre le habían enviado señales equivocadas a la mujer; era natural ahora que se sintiera herida.

\- "¿A dónde irá ahora? No puede quedarse en la Sección si va a ser madre."

La pregunta de Angélica y su repentina preocupación por el futuro de Nikita y el bebé lo desconcertaron. Según Michael sabía, pocas mujeres heridas tienen ese cambio tan repentino.

\- "No lo sabemos aún. Tal vez lo pensemos después de que todo esto pase."

\- "¿Piensas entonces abandonar la Sección con ella?" - dijo sin obtener respuesta de Michael. - "Podrías sacarla del país o del continente. Tal vez podrías llevarla a París. Jamás sospecharían de ese lugar, supongo. Tú no tienes que ir con ella."

Algo no andaba bien. Podía sentirlo. Era algo que flotaba en el aire y Michael todavía no podía poner su dedo en él. 'Jamás sospecharían de ese lugar', eso había dicho ella. ¿Por qué nunca sospecharían?

\- "Iré a la recámara a descansar, quieres algo más antes de que me vaya."

\- "No, gracias Angélica. Descansa."

Cuando ella estaba subiendo los primeros escalones, de repente la razón le llegó a Michael. ¿Por qué no sospecharían? ... Por la simple razón de que alguien que quisiera escapar de la Sección nunca se escondería en el lugar donde la antigua Sección estaba ubicada.

Esa información sólo la conocían Walter, Nikita y Michael. Ni siquiera Jasón o Jazmín habían arribado cuando eso sucedió. Y el resto de los operativos fueron asignados a subestaciones para que sólo personal nuevo se trasladara a la nueva Sección.

La única forma por la que una mujer que hace poco más de dos meses supiera todo eso era lógicamente el espionaje. Angélica siempre lo había engañado muy bien, ella había jugado muy bien sus barajas y ganó.

Casi inmediatamente después de que sus pensamientos fluyeran en su mente, giró sobre su propio eje y abrió la primera puerta del gabinete de la cocina. Ahí pudo ver claramente resguardada, junto a los vasos de cristal, una pistola cargada y lista para ser utilizada. En silencio dio gracias por primera vez a Nikita y sus manía de esconder una pistola en esos lugares.

Al llegar a la mitad de la escalera, Angélica escuchó un 'clic' detrás de ella. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando se dio cuanta de qué se trataba. Michael estaba justo detrás de ella y la pistola estaba recargada en su nuca.

El frío del arma calaba los huesos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo incontrolablemente. Era un miedo gigantesco el que la invadió de pronto, pero cuando pensó que iba a morir una ráfaga de balas hizo su aparición.

La ventana de la sala estaba siento acribillada y los cristales caían al piso como si se tratara de un puño de sal. Michael la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la planta alta de la casa. Nikita para éste entonces ya había despertado, estaba sentada en la cama y tenía a Adam en sus brazos. El niño estaba llorando continuamente y se aferraba a ella casi dolorosamente.

Cuando se percató de que Michael traía a la mujer a punta de pistola, Nikita comprendió todo. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella.

\- "Siempre supe que eras basura." - le dijo.

\- "Pronto lo serás más tú que yo, Nikita."

La sonrisa burlona de Angélica, fue borrada por un fuerte golpe que Nikita le propinó en la quijada. Seguramente se había quebrado ésta, ya que la mujer se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

Las balas seguían escuchándose a lo lejos y ambos sabían que pronto llegarían hasta la habitación donde se encontraban, así que se apresuró a proteger a Nikita y Adam.

\- "Ve a la recámara de Adam ahí encontrarás un una pequeña portezuela en el piso, justo debajo de su cama. A simple vista no se puede ver, pero si pasas tu mano sobre la superficie podrás notar el desnivel. Llévate a Adam contigo y no salgas aunque ya no escuches ruido."

\- "Michael sabes que también estoy calificada para pelear, puedo poner al niño ahí y regresar para ayudarte."

\- "No. No estás en condición para ayudarme, Nikita."

\- "¿Sólo porque estoy embarazada?"

\- "No es sólo eso. Estamos rodeados, comprende que nunca saldrías viva de aquí. Te quieren a matar lo antes posible. Eres su presa, y no se rendirán hasta conseguirlo."

\- "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vienes con nosotros?"

Cuando Michael no contestó, Nikita obtuvo su respuesta. La sola idea de pensar en dejarlo a la merced de es gente era algo inconcebible para ella. Si no permitía morir a sus operativos tan fácilmente en las misiones, mucho iba a dejar morir al hombre de su vida y padre de su futuro hijo.

\- "No me iré sin ti y lo sabes."

\- "Lo sé. Pero lo harás por nuestro bebé y por Adam. Uno de nosotros debe sobrevivir."

Los ojos de Nikita comenzaban a nublarse. Las lágrimas caían libremente ya y no podía creer que esos eran los últimos momentos con Michael. Hubiera preferido mil veces nunca volverlo a ver y que se casara con otra mujer, a verlo acabar así. Acribillado por unos asesinos que sólo la buscaban a ella.

¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir a su bebé cuando naciera? La idea ardía en su mente como si fuera materia incandescente y el angustia se apoderaba de ella a tal grado que comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras sujetaba del brazo a Michael.

\- "No me pidas que haga esto, Michael." - su voz era una suplica a su razón.

Michael cerró los ojos y apartó lentamente la mano que lo retenía, el pánico de perderla ante la muerte era peor que abandonarla en ese momento y morir en su lugar. Así que tomó la mano de Adam y luego del brazo izquierdo a Nikita.

\- "Cuida a Adam por mi" - dijo mientras los guiaba con rapidez hasta a la puerta del la recámara contigua.

\- "Nooooo!. Michael no, por favor..."

\- "Es la única manera y lo sabes, Nikita. Lo siento."

Diciendo esto, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó ardientemente. Su boca se sentía tan bien en sus labios, no quería dejar de sentirla nunca, quería poder sumergirse en su alma y permanecer resguardado ahí todo el tiempo.

\- "Michael..." - murmuró ella implorantemente mientras lo besaba y ambos saboreaban la sal de cada una de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. En este punto, todas las barreras cayeron. Ambos estaban llorando.

Cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte en la planta baja, Michael rompió el beso y empujó a Nikita dentro de la habitación de Adam. Cerró la puerta con llave y lo único que alcanzó a escuchar de ella fueron los gritos desgarradores que una vez cerrada la puerta comenzó a emitir. El dolor de Nikita estaba impregnado en cada alarido que le pedía no la dejara sola.

Michael decidió encerrar el dolor que sentía y corrió a la habitación donde se encontraba la traidora de Angélica. La mujer seguía retorciéndose de dolor y ésto a él claramente no le importaba.

Tomó una caja guardada dentro del armario y sacó un par de granadas de mano. Se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación y aunque en ese momento también entraban balas de varios calibres, alcanzó a observar los alrededores.

Al parecer no eran muchos. Pudo contar de ese lado de la casa, cinco agentes con armas de cartucho grande y tres con armas pequeñas. Imaginaba que del otro lado de la casa también encontraría una cantidad similar de enemigos. Así que decidió tenderles una trampa.

Se escondió arriba de las escaleras, donde la visibilidad de la sala era amplia, y aguardó hasta que la mayoría de los hombres entraran a la estancia principal. Cuando contó alrededor de cinco operativos, lanzó las granadas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a resguardarse tras un mueble que se ubicaba en el pasillo de la segunda planta.

Las granadas surtieron efecto y mataron a los cinco operativos más uno más que entraba por la puerta principal en ese momento. Según los cálculos de Michael, había acabado con la mitad del equipo y tenía más oportunidades de sobrevivir.

Justo cuando trataba de levantarse para perseguir a los restantes, una bala cruzó su pierna derecha. El dolor era tan grande que un grito casi animal escapó de él. Había cometido un gran error al no matar a Angélica cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Mientras Michael trataba de avanzar hasta la pistola que había dejado caer cuando recibió el disparo, Angélica propinó otra bala a su cuerpo, logrando así darle un uno de sus brazos. Otro grito se apoderó de él y no pudo alcanzar la pistola que ahora estaba tan cerca.

Angélica no hablaba, el dolor en su mandíbula era demasiado fuerte como para gesticular en lo más mínimo; pero sus ojos expresaban un gran odio y rencor por el hombre que yacía tirado a sus pies.

De repente, Michael pudo observar la determinación en la mirada de la que antes fuera su 'amiga'; la decisión estaba tomada y la pistola apuntaba ahora directamente a su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de la mujer que amaba se le presentó al instante. Después el sonido lejano de un arma que disparaba y retumbaba en sus oídos y posteriormente la nada.

**Una semana después...**

Jasón caminaba relajadamente hasta la enfermería. Había conocido una chica muy interesante cuando volvieron a instalarse en la nueva Sección y no iba a dejar la oportunidad de pasar a saludarla ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

Empujó ligeramente la puerta de la primera sala de Medlab y avanzó hata la mujer para junto a la mesa de metal más grande de la habitación. Annie, quién se había percatado ya de su presencia, sonrió ligeramente y lo saludó haciendo un movimiento rápido con su mano.

\- "Hola, hermosa. ¿Lista para la cena de ésta noche?"

\- "Jasón, no creo poder salir hasta dentro de tres o cuatro horas. Operaciones me pidió un reporte de los últimos días y además desea que se dé de alta a un operativo hoy mismo."

\- "¿Te refieres a Michael?"

\- "Sí, a él. Sus heridas ya han cerrado y al parecer Operaciones lo quiere fuera de aquí lo antes posible. Creo que no vamos a poder salir esta noche al menos que quieras cenar hasta la media noche."

\- "¿Quién dijo que tenía hambre?" - dijo Jasón con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada juguetona.

Annie devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta la puerta que conducía al pasillo de quirófanos.

\- "¿Entonces cenamos?"

\- "Cuenta con ello, nena."

Después de hacer un guiño con el ojo, Jasón se retiró tan pacíficamente como había entrado. La única diferencia era que ahora estaba silbando. Todo marchaba bien para él, no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Una taza de café. Eso era lo que necesitaba Nikita en ese preciso momento. La angustia que sentía llegaba al punto tal que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Sabía que por su embarazo no debía tomar café, pero en esos momento casi podía sentir al relajante líquido recorrer su garganta.

Cuando Michael le dijo adiós, un par de semanas atrás, mientras las detonaciones se escuchaban estruendosamente sin cesar, Nikita pensó que nunca más iba a sentir una angustia como esa en su vida, pero se había equivocado. Lo que sentía ahora sobrepasaba cualquier terror que hubiera podido experimentar en el pasado.

Todavía recordaba aliviada la forma en la que los reportes de Jazmín explicaban lo que había sucedido ese fatídico día. Al parecer los refuerzos de Center habían llegado justo antes de que Angélica disparara por primera vez a Michael, y después de liquidar a los agentes enemigos que permanecían en la zona, evitaron que la enloquecida mujer jalara el gatillo por tercera vez al herirla de muerte en el pecho.

La vida de Michael de alguna forma era una casualidad, y el que ahora estuvieran todavía juntos era un milagro que ella siempre agradecería a la vida. Pero su ansiedad empañaba la felicidad que pudiera sentir en la última semana después del ataque. La realidad se burlaba de nuevo.

Center había llamado dos días atrás pidiéndole que ella y Michael fueran a las oficinas principales. Al parecer los miembros de la mesa directiva deseban hablar con ellos y Nikita presentía que no era para nada bueno.

Después de respirar profundamente por décima vez en menos de 3 minutos, trató de calmarse y se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. Su oficina estaba prácticamente a oscuras y el silencio la ponía más nerviosa.

Bajó las escaleras calmadamente, como si nunca quisiera llegar a su destino y se encontró con Michael en la entrada principal. Un operativo de enfermería era el que empujaba la silla de ruedas; era casi gracioso el ver la expresión de Michael en esos momentos. Odiaba sentirse inútil y mucho más que un desconocido le hiciera favores de eso tipo.

\- "Yo lo llevaré de aquí en adelante gracias." - dijo Nikita al notar la cara de alivio que su amado le dio cuando apareció a su lado. Después de que el operativo se marchó, Michael se relajó un instante tomándola de la mano. Ambos permanecieron callados por varios minutos, sólo reconfortándose el uno al otro.

Después de un momento, Nikita comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas saliendo por la rampa de acceso. Subieron a una camioneta que tenía entrada para la silla y en silencio comenzaron su viaje. Ambos deseando nunca llegar a su destino.

La mesa era redonda. Muy parecida a la que Michael había visto en Oversight cuando tomó el puesto de operaciones años atrás, pero la diferencia estaba en que ahora el no tenía voz ni voto. Nikita y él estaban desprotegidos.

Sentados se encontraban tres hombres y una mujer, todos variaban entre los 45 y 60 años. Nikita se encontraba sentada a la derecha de la mujer y Michael permanecía parado detrás de ella. No había asiento para él y nadie le pidió que se sentara.

Después de 10 minutos de hablar sobre la reestructuración de la nueva Sección, por fin la mujer junto a Nikita comenzó a informarles el porqué habían sido llamados.

\- "Sabemos que estás embarazada y queremos tomar medidas."

Nikita sintió que el mundo se abría. ¿Medidas? Era fácil adivinar que clase de medidas tomarían pero cualquier posibilidad la atemorizaba; Michael al presentir su angustia puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo dejándoles saber que estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara.

\- "Según los datos médicos que nos proporcionó la Dra. Angélica antes de morir" - continúo diciendo sin provocar reacción alguna en los futuros padres; al fin y al cabo no esperaban una venganza más sutil por parte de esa mujer que ahora gracias a Dios ya estaba muerta. - "tienes poco más de dos meses de embarazo, casi tres en estos días. Así que la decisión deberá ser tomada ahora antes de que éste continué."

\- "¿A qué decisión han llegado?" - preguntó crudamente Nikita, y Michael podía jurar que en el fondo ella no quería escuchar esa resolución.

\- "Llegará a termino tu embarazo. Michael será de ahora en adelante tu segundo al mando, los reportes se entregarán consecutivamente a cualquiera de nosotros y cuando nazca el producto lo entregarás a la Granja."

Nikita se encontraba atónita. La mujer a su lado hablaba fríamente del futuro de una vida que todavía no nacía, al parecer ella era la que tenía más poder de los ahí presentes. El resto de los hombres se limitaban sólo a dar testimonio cuando se les ordenaba que lo hicieran.

Al no obtener comentario alguno por parte de los padres, la mujer al cargo continuó.

\- "Cuando llegue a la edad adecuada será entrenado como operativo, pero si en el transcurso se identifican aptitudes superiores será internado en la Sección 4."

En ligero gemido escapó de los labios de Nikita. Era abominable el futuro de su bebé, en esos momentos el abortarlo o darlo en adopción parecía mejor opción que las que estaban siendo decididas.

Al ver los ojos de alarma de Nikita, uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa se apresuró a decir:

\- "Por supuesto que serás vigilada las 24 horas para que no intentes abortar y en caso de que esto no sea suficiente y logres deshacerte del producto, serás cancelada junto con el Sr. Sammuel aquí presente."

Michael no temía por su vida, pero sí por la de Nikita. Sabía que se volvería loca el día que fuera separada de su bebé y prepararla para ese momento resultaría la tarea más difícil que Michael tuviera que hacer.

Pero ¿cómo prepararla para renunciar a una criatura que fue creada con todo el amor y que es adorada desde que se sabe de su existencia? Lo cierto era que la separación resultaría difícil para cualquiera de los dos. Michael amaba a ese bebé y sabía que entregarlo a la Granja o, peor aún, a la Sección 4, los destruiría.

Todavía recordaba a Jerome, y estaba seguro que Nikita también. Ese niño llegó a sus vidas años atrás para recordarles lo cruel que puede ser la Sección. Era un niño con poderes mentales, eso era cierto, pero lo más deprimente y aberrante era ver la inocencia perdida y la forma en la que creció; totalmente solo, sin afecto y a veces encerrado en cajas de cristal como un animal peligroso.

Tanto Michael como Nikita no podían emitir palabra alguna. La decisión había sido tomada y la vida de su bebé ya había sido escrita.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Nikita esperó que todos salieran de la habitación para levantarse de su asiento, pero al intentar ponerse de pie un fuerte mareo casi logra que perdiera el equilibrio. Michael la tomó de la cintura y ayudo para que salieran de ahí sin que los demás notaran lo mucho que la reunión le había afectado a Nikita.

Durante el camino de regreso, ella casi no lloró, más bien estaba atónita mirando constantemente hacia un punto fijo pero Michael sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Él sólo esperaba que cuando eso sucediera, pudiera tener las fuerzas necesarias para ayudarla a superar ese diabólico suceso, pero no estaba seguro de encontrarse en mejor estado de ánimo que el de ella. Era simplemente la peor pesadilla que pudieran estar viviendo y por más que lo intentaban no podían despertar de ella.

El embarazo de Nikita avanzaba sin problemas, y conforme pasaba el tiempo Center les concedía pequeñas dosis de recompensa. Michael, Nikita y Adam fueron autorizados para vivir juntos fuera de la Sección como una pequeña familia, siempre y cuando su rendimiento no fuera afectado por eso.

El futuro de Adam todavía pendía de un hilo, carecía de aptitudes para ir a Secció la vez no podía ser operativo debido a que cualquier miembro del enemigo podría averiguar fácilmente de quién se trataba y volver a empezar una guerra. El nieto de Salla Vacek e hijo del mejor operativo de la Sección, era un peligro que por el momento Center prefería evitar y por ésto permanecía al lado de si padre

La casa donde vivían no era muy grande pero sí muy acogedora. Nikita quiso decorarla con colores cálidos que dieran un toque de hogar al ambiente. Los muebles que decoraban el lugar habían sido elegidos por Michael ya que su gusto por muebles antiguos siempre había sido exquisito.

Entre los tres intentaron formar un hogar que les permitiera olvidar por un tiempo que sus vidas estaban sumergidas en un infierno. Una vez que Michael y Nikita llegaban a casa era como si la Sección se quedara afuera y no pudiera entrar.

Después de que los mareos ya no la frecuentaban, su vientre comenzó a expandirse con cada semana que pasaba y los pequeños antojos que lo acompañan invadieron sus días.

En ocasiones a la media noche, Michael despertaba al no sentir a Nikita junto de él en la cama, para luego encontrarla frente al refrigerador en busca de algo que comer, o preparándose un emparedado gigante con los ingredientes más raros que se pudiera imaginar. Michael sabía que el embarazo provocaba antojos extraños pero Nikita terminó por comprobárselo.

Lo que más comía Nikita era algo que ella llamaba 'delicia desconocida'. Consistía en dos rebanadas de pan blanco, mermelada de fresa, trozos de chocolate y crema batida. Era una combinación extraña que a Nikita volvía loca desde su embarazo y al no saber como llamar a su invento culinario, decidió ponerle ese nombre.

Habían establecido un horario en el que los tres se sentaban junto a la chimenea y platicaban como una familia normal. Esas pláticas eran lo único que evitaba que Nikita se volviera loca pensando en lo que sabía iba a ocurrir una vez que naciera el bebé.

Solía ser la última en sentarse a la hora de la plática. Adam y Michael la esperaban pacientemente mientras ella se preparaba su dotación de las 'delicias desconocidas' que requería cada noche.

Una vez que llegaba con todo lo necesario, Michael le ayudaba a tomar asiento entre sus brazos y Adam reía cada vez que notaba como su padre ya no alcanzaba a bordear por completo el vientre de Nikita.

Para Adam el ver feliz a su padre junto a su tía era sensacional. De hecho ante los ojos del niño, Nikita ya no era más su tía aunque todavía la seguía llamando así; para él se había convertido en su madre y a veces tenía ganas de llamarla de esa forma, pero no estaba seguro de que a ella le pareciera correcto.

Una noche, cuando se encontraban los tres sentados junto al fuego y Nikita se comía apresuradamente el segundo postre en los brazos de Michael, Adam dijo repentinamente:

\- "¿Voy a tener hermanito o hermanita?"

La cara de sorpresa de ambos adultos era casi de fotografía, pero una vez que se recuperaron de su asombro contestaron. Nikita tomó la palabra primero.

\- "¿Qué te gustaría más?"

\- "Mmmm... creo que me gustaría un niño para poder jugar con él, pero... también me encantaría que fuera una niña para que se pareciera a ti."

La contestación del niño esbozó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de los dos adultos, el que Adam aceptara los cambios que la vida le imponía era realmente sorprendente.

\- "Creo que podríamos decirle que será" - dijo Michael mirando a Nikita, quién tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

\- "Creo que sí" - sonrió ella.

\- "¿Ya lo saben?" - preguntó el niño emocionadamente.

\- "Sí, Adam. Durante meses tratamos de no enterarnos del sexo del bebé pero ahora decidimos saberlo." - Nikita hizo una pausa. En realidad no lo habían averiguado antes porque para ellos era mejor no saberlo. La Sección iba a separarlos y el no conocer nada del bebé les ayudaría a superar la situación. Pero cuando Center les avisó que se les concedería el ponerle un nombre al bebé, no pudieron dejar pasar la oportunidad de vivir ese maravilloso momento.

Nikita recordó cuando Michael y ella observaban perplejos la pantalla del ultrasonido. El bebé se movía como se les avisara que estaba ahí, que era de ellos, que tenía vida y pensamientos propios. Ella lloró casi inmediatamente y Michael quedó mudo por largas horas, hasta que en la noche la abrazó largamente, le dijo cuanto la amaba y una pequeña lagrima escapó de sus ojos. Ahora era turno de comunicarle a Adam el descubrimiento que habían hecho hace un par de días.

\- "Es niña, Adam." - dijo el orgulloso padre.

La felicidad invadió al niño, y corriendo se abalanzó hacia Nikita y su padre.

\- "Bravo, que bueno. Va a ser una niña como tú, mamá."

Esa pequeña palabra hizo que se detuviera el mundo para Nikita. El escuchar a Adam llamarla mamá de tan espontánea forma la conmovía, pero a la vez le recordaba que nunca escucharía esa palabra en boca de su hija. Jamás la abrazaría como estaba en esos momentos abrazando a Adam.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Nikita, Adam se alarmó y retrocedió.

\- "Lo siento, no quise abrazarte tan fuerte. ¿Te lastimé?"

\- "No, cariño por supuesto que no. Me has hecho muy feliz esta noche al darme algo que tal vez nunca tenga." - la voz de Nikita estaba cargada con emoción y Michael sólo pudo abrazarla más fuerte al comprender a qué se refería.

\- "¿Yo hice eso?"

\- "Sí, y te lo agradezco Adam."

El niño no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería pero estaba demasiado contento como para volver a preguntar cosas tan triviales, a él lo que le importaba era su hermana.

\- "¿Cómo se va a llamar?"

\- "Bueno,"- contestó Michael al ver que Nikita se encontraba todavía sin palabras. - "hemos estado pensando en nombres pero todavía no hemos decidido uno en especial."

\- "¿Por qué no le ponen como tú, papá?"

\- "Creo que no serviría mi nombre para una niña, Adam."

\- "Mmmm, y ¿por qué no le ponen el nombre de mi mamá?"

Michael y Nikita observaron al niño sin decidirse a contestar su pregunta. Después de lo que había expresado con anterioridad, no sabían si se refería a Nikita o a Elena.

El niño, al notar la cara de preocupación de los dos adultos, se apresuró a decir:

\- "Mi mamá ahora es Nikita. Mi mamá Elena siempre será parte de mí y cuando quiera verla sólo tengo que cerrar mis ojos y ahí la encontraré. Pero ahora estás tú. ¿Puedo llamarte así, Nikita?"

\- "Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Desde hace mucho te siento como mi hijo." - dijo con los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta. Elena estaría orgullosa de Adam si pudiera verlo, no había crecido traumado por todo lo que había vivido. - "Y creo que tampoco mi nombre sería correcto para tu hermana. Mejor ayúdanos a pensar en uno mejor ¿de acuerdo?"

\- "De acuerdo."

Esa noche, después de repasar casi todos nombres que conocían, todavía no lograban dar con alguno que les acabara de gustar. Michael había recitado una lista impresionante de nombres franceses. Adam había dicho los pocos nombres que conocía y Nikita expresaba sólo los que le gustaban.

Los nombres raros o poco comunes surgieron escasamente durante la plática pero esto no evitó que los tres rieran incontrolablemente cuando eso sucedía. Después de un par de horas en plena deliberación, optaron por seguir otro día en la búsqueda del nombre ya que Nikita comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda al permanecer sentada mucho tiempo.

Nikita se dio cuenta por primera vez que su vientre estaba creciendo aceleradamente cuando intentó probarse un vestido que ella adoraba. Era una noche especial y Michael la llevaría a cenar, pero desafortunadamente cuando él llegó a la casa la encontró vestida sólo con su ropa interior y sentada sobre la cama.

Esa noche ya no quiso salir a ninguna parte, estaba muy susceptible por el embarazo, y el que el vestido que más adoraba no le quedara le hacía sentir la mujer más miserable en esos momentos.

Michael se sentó junto a ella durante una hora completa y la abrazó hasta que Nikita dejó de sollozar, él sabía que en el fondo ese llanto no sólo era por el vestido o el embarazo, sino por todo lo que no pudo llorar el día en el que Center decidió el futuro de su bebé.

Ahora Nikita tenía ya casi 7 meses de embarazo y difícilmente podía sentarse en una silla que tuviera brazos, simplemente era imposible que su redondez la dejara acomodarse en un lugar tan reducido.

A veces era frustrante para ella verse al espejo pues siempre se encontraba más obesa cada día. En cambio para Michael se veía hermosa; sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas todo el tiempo y el brillo de sus ojos era más intenso. Para él era simplemente la madre se su futura hija y la mujer que amaba.

Y es que en realidad Nikita no se encontraba tan pasada de peso como pensaba. Había sólo subido los kilos requeridos por los médicos y todavía conservaba la mayor parte de la silueta. Los brazos, muslos y demás partes del cuerpo no habían aumentado su tamaño, eran sólo el vientre y el busto los que habían crecido; para cualquier persona que la viera en la calle era un milagro que estuviera tan delgada y en cima esperando un bebé.

Cierto día, Nikita se encontraba sola en casa. Adam había salido con su tutor y Michael permanecía en la Sección debido a una misión defectuosa. Desde que ella había cumplido los siete meses, Center delegó la responsabilidad completa a Michael y a ella la envió a descansar.

Como no tenía nada que hacer comenzó a hojear una revista, pero pronto se encontró más aburrida que al principio. Estaba acostumbrada a tener actividad constante y el ahora no mover un dedo la desesperaba, así que decidió arreglar la ropa para la niña que Walter le había comprado.

Subió a su habitación y del armario bajó una pequeña caja redonda; en ella guardaba celosamente cada prenda que tenía para la llegada de su hija.

Tomó asiento en la cama y comenzó a ordenarla; lo había hecho cientos de veces pero nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, de cierta forma le hacían sentir más apegada a su bebé.

Walter le había regalado un par de blusitas con un monito diminuto en cada ojal de los botones de ésta. Michael había comprado un mameluco blanco con amarillo muy bello y Adam con sus ahorros había conseguido un par de zapatitos que le hacían juego.

En realidad no había mucho que acomodar, ninguno tuvo el valor para hacerse ilusiones con la llegada de la niña porque después la separación resultaría sumamente insoportable, sino es que ya lo era.

Cuando Nikita terminó de admirar la ropita y todavía se encontraba aburrida, decidió tomar un paseo. Tal vez el aire fresco y caminar un poco le haría bien.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo en realidad, lo único que le importaba era hacer algo para quitarse la tristeza y desolación que sentía. El pensar tanto en la tragedia en la que vivía le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tal vez caminando se le pasaría, después de todo no podía tomar ningún medicamento por miedo a afectar a su hija.

Después de 30 minutos aproximadamente, una pequeña capilla ubicada en la esquina llamó su atención, era de estilo barroco y el nombre lo tenía en pequeñas letras cursivas: 'Capilla del silencio'. El nombre le pareció muy curioso y decidió entrar por un momento. Hacía años que no entraba en una iglesia y se sentía muy extraña al hacerlo.

Mientras se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, pudo observar con claridad cada detalle de la decoración de la capilla. El arte barroco siempre le había fascinado aunque ahora prefiriera el ornato moderno.

\- "Bienvenida." - dijo una suave voz femenina.

\- "Oh... gracias. No sabía que había alguien."

\- "Siempre esta Dios."

\- "Sí, bueno... no soy muy creyente."

\- "No importa."

\- "¿No?"

\- "No. Porqué Dios sí cree en ti, y con eso basta."

Nikita observó a la mujer que estaba parada a su lado, su expresión era dulce y su voz melancólica. De pronto sin conocerla se sintió en total confianza, los hábitos obscuros que vestía la tranquilizaban.

\- "¿Cuántos meses tienes?"

\- "Poco más de siete. Siento que voy a explotar."

\- "No te preocupes, no lo harás" - una pequeña sonrisa le fue otorgada a Nikita.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, la mujer dijo:

\- "Todo estará bien."

\- "¿Lo cree así?... usted no conoce mi vida."

\- "No necesito saberla, porque de alguna forma sé que vas a estar bien."

\- "Tal vez" - dijo Nikita bajando la mirada, las lágrimas caían de nuevo al querer creer desesperadamente en lo que su acompañante le decía.

\- "No llores, lucha. No sufras, vive. No esperes, actúa." - con esto, la mujer se levantó y comenzó a retirarse. Nikita la detuvo de un brazo.

\- "No me ha dicho su nombre."

\- "Theany Marie"

\- "Es un bello nombre"

\- "Gracias, el tuyo también."

\- "Yo no le he dicho mi nombre."

\- "Pero lo sé. Hasta luego, Nikita."

Theany Marie continúo caminando con la parsimonia con la que había llegado antes, dejando a Nikita sumamente confundida. Su vida de espía le había enseñado que nadie sabe tu nombre al menos que quiera averiguarlo, y el que esa religiosa lo conociera la ponía nerviosa.

Cuando Nikita regresó a la casa Adam estaba jugando monopolio sobre la mesa. La cena ya estaba lista gracias a las instrucciones que Michael había dado, pero nuevamente él no se encontraba para compartirla con ellos.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa para ayudar a Adam a guardar el juego y así poder disponerse a cenar, Nikita comenzó a sentir como las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente.

La respiración comenzó a acelerarse y una pequeña opresión en el pecho evitaba que hablara. Por más esfuerzos que Nikita hacía no conseguía emitir sonido alguno y el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde hace rato comenzó a intensificarse a pasos agigantados.

Adam notó inmediatamente la palidez de su madre y comenzó a gritarle a los operativos que cuidaban la entrada. Para cuando éstos llegaron, Nikita se encontraba en el piso totalmente inconsciente y la llamada a Medlab no se hizo esperar.

'Tiene que estar bien'... 'Tiene que estar bien'... era lo que Michael se repetía una y otra vez desde que fue avisado de la situación. El pensar que podían complicarse las cosas era algo que no se permitía imaginar, pero lo cierto era que Nikita sólo tenía siete meses de embarazo y las cosas ya estaban más que complicadas.

Llevaba alrededor de 40 minutos esperando alguna respuesta por parte del médico, Nikita había sido internada de emergencia y al parecer los signos vitales del bebé estaban acelerándose constantemente.

Walter también se encontraba en la sala de espera, cuando le pidió a Michael estar presente éste estaba tan aturdido por la preocupación que no le contestó, así que se tomó asiento y esperó impacientemente el diagnostico de su Sugar.

La situación de ambos hombres era difícil de describir, para ellos se estaba jugando allá adentro la vida de la persona que más amaban y el mundo salía sobrando.

Michael no podía dejar de pensar en Nikita, el pensar en las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal lo atemorizaban y por primera vez en su vida se daba el lujo de permitir que otras personas lo vieran así. Atemorizado.

No le importaba la Sección, ni las misiones, ni Center ni lo que pasara después; simplemente quería saber que todo estaba bajo control y los médicos estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por que así fuera.

Pero '¿Por qué no salía alguien a decirles como estaba Nikita? Desde que llegó al lugar, ningún médico había salido a informarle las condiciones en las que se encontraban ella y su hija. Un par de enfermeras entraban y salían pero le decían absolutamente nada.

De repente la puerta derecha, perteneciente a los quirófanos, se abrió y un hombre delgado y lentes vestido con una larga bata blanca salió. Sus ropas estaban salpicadas de sangre y expresión de sus ojos era de una gran angustia.

Michael caminó rápidamente y se dirigió al médico:

\- "¿Cómo esta Nikita?... ¿y mi hija?" - a estas alturas a Michael ya no le importaba que lo tacharan de sentimental o de no saber comportarse debidamente, por él la Sección entera y su protocolo podían decir lo que quisieran, ahora sólo importaban ellas.

Walter observaba detenidamente y decidió acercarse al darse cuanta que el médico no respondía lo que se le preguntaba.

\- "¿Qué pasa doctor? ... Ellas están bien, ¿verdad?" - dijo el fiel amigo de Nikita.

\- "Conteste." - la voz de Michael ahora era amenazante.

El hombre los miró detenidamente como tomando una decisión y comenzó a decir:

\- "Lo siento mucho, pero desgraciadamente la situación se ha vuelto critica. No sé qué lo causó o cómo sucedió pero por más que hemos intentado que de a luz de forma natural, no podemos hacerlo. Su vida está en riesgo."

\- "¿A qué se refiere con riesgo? ... Explíquese."

Michael sentía que las piernas no podían soportar más su peso, la sensación que recorría su cuerpo era casi insoportable, como si poco a poco se hubieran desgarrado todos sus músculos y por dentro sólo hubiera una angustia que lo consumía sin tregua.

\- "Es una situación que sólo ocurre en un 8% de las embarazadas y no contábamos con que Nikita estuviera dentro de ese porcentaje. Se llama Preclamsia. Es una extraña enfermedad que se presenta muchas veces al termino del parto o por el contrario provoca que la madre de a luz antes. La presión arterial aumenta a tal extremo que puede causar la muerte de la madre y del feto debido al malfuncionamiento de los órganos."

Michael ya no escuchaba, todo de repente se había ido y lo único que sentía era dolor. Su alma estaba siendo arrancada y no sabía siquiera como articular palabra alguna.

Walter se encontraba en la misma situación. No podía creer que a penas la semana pasada había hablado con ella, y ahora tal vez no la volviera a ver nunca. Estaba tan radiante, tan bella como siempre y lo menos que se esperaba era esta sorpresa.

El médico miraba a los hombres devastados que tenía en frente y comprendía que en esos casos nunca era fácil tomar una decisión.

\- "¿Cuál vida desea que salve, Señor?" - dijo por fin el médico dirigiéndose a Michael.

\- "¿Vida? ..." - esto no podía estar pasando, no sólo podía perder a Nikita y a su hija sino que encima de todo tenía que elegir cual de las dos tenía prioridad para él. - "Tiene que salvarlas a las dos, ¿me escucha?. Si alguna de las dos muere no saldrá usted vivo de aquí tampoco."

\- "Lo siento de verdad... pero no es cuestión médica. La situación se complica y no podemos hacer más. Tiene que tomar una decisión ahora."

Michael tomó con una mano del cuello al doctor y lo lanzó contra la pared, utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo y presión. El hombre comenzó a perder el oxígeno y con la boca trataba de obtenerlo sin conseguirlo.

Walter rápidamente los separó y tomó fuertemente del brazo a Michael. Nunca lo había sujetado de esa forma tan agresiva pero las cosas sólo iban a complicarse si Michael mataba al médico de Nikita.

\- "Michael tranquilízate, piensa que Nikita necesita que estés calmado. Qué utilices tu razón más que nunca." - dijo Walter. El médico para este entonces había recobrado el aire y Michael trataba de serenarse.

Trató de ocultar momentáneamente sus sentimientos y miró de nuevo fijamente al doctor.

\- "Sálvelas a las dos."

\- "Me temo que..."

\- "Dije... SÁLVELAS a las dos. Haga lo que sea necesario pero deben sobrevivir madre e hija. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?"

El médico podía ver la furia y desesperación del hombre que tenía en frente así que se prefirió no seguir discutiendo.

\- "Sí, está claro."

Después de que el hombre regresó a internarse dentro del quirófano, Michael se acercó a la ventana circular de la puerta que lo separaba de Nikita y pudo observar como trabajaban en ella. Su cara estaba pálida, como muerta, y los signos vitales que mostraban las máquinas eran diferentes. Los del bebé estaban más estables, pero los de Nikita se encontraban a una velocidad impresionante.

El tiempo para Michael pasaba lenta y dolorosamente, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto lo estaba matando. Siempre había protegido a Nikita de los principales peligros de la Sección, y ahora le costaba mucho trabajo dejarle esa responsabilidad a la naturaleza.

De pronto, un sonido estruendoso hizo que de nuevo volviera a mirar por la ventana. El aparato que contenía el conteo de los latidos de Nikita se había disparado, mostrando ahora un estrepitoso cambio de números.

Desesperado, puso su mano sobre el cristal de la puerta, como si de alguna forma pudiera alcanzarla y tomarla en sus brazos. El médico en ese momento cargaba a la niña que había nacido y por primera vez el llanto de su hija fue escuchado por Michael.

Walter se acercó junto a Michael y ambos pudieron observar como la niña era colocada en la mesa más pequeña y atendida por una de las enfermeras. Lo que sucedió después acabó con el hermoso cuadro en el que Michael estaba absorto.

Los médicos se movían apresurada mente por la sala y los latidos de Nikita se aceleraban a mil por hora. Michael quería entrar para poder hacer algo y no permanecer sólo como observador pero el brazo fuerte de Walter lo detuvo.

Aunque él también estuviera sufriendo en ese momento no se comparaba con lo que el joven operativo estaba sintiendo y tenía que ser el que permaneciera con su juicio claro y despejado para evitar que el otro cometiera una locura. Dejarlo entrar ahí sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Después de un par de minutos escuchando la inestabilidad de los signos vitales de Nikita, ésta fue suplida por el sonido que nunca hubieran deseado escuchar. Un zumbido constante y lineal.

En este momento, Michael entró a la sala. Los médicos preparaban la máquina de RCP a 200 volteos y obligaban a todos a retroceder para que la descarga no afectara a los que estuvieran demasiado cerca.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas abandonando totalmente al hombre frío y calculador que años atrás había conocido Nikita. La agonía era tan intensa que difícilmente podía controlarse para no correr a ella, para no tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que no se fuera, que no lo abandonara a él y a su hija.

Quería decirle que la amó desde el primer momento y que cada vez que la rechazaba o manipulaba era para no resultar herido. Ese estúpido temor que la Sección se había encargado de proveer con el paso de los años y que sólo el amarla fue mitigando.

Pero ahí estaba él, parado en medio de la sala de operaciones viendo una y otra vez como aplicaban las descargas directamente sobre el pecho de Nikita. Y ella... ella lánguida y sin vida se convulsionaba cada vez que esto sucedía. Su cuerpo pegaba contra la mesa de metal donde estaba colocada y hacía más agonizante la espera.

Después todo se quedó en calma. Los doctores se fueron, las luces se apagaron y el llanto de niña se escuchaba al unísono con la constante línea que indicaba la peor de sus pesadillas.

\- "¿Hora de la muerte?" - dijo el doctor.

\- "8:55 PM" - contestó la enfermera.

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos. La cara de Nikita se veía fría... apacible... y el llanto de su hija decía el adiós a su madre.

**Dos meses después...**

Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de ella, tan azules y cristalinos como los de su madre; y su cabello, ligeramente ensortijado, era del mismo color que el de su padre. Tal vez no igual de callada que él y tal vez no tan rebelde como ella pero el parecido a sus progenitores era soberbio.

Su hija se había convertido en la luz de sus días y de alguna manera le ayudaba a superar el dolor de la muerte de Nikita. Pero nada podía hacer que dejara de doler.

Después de que Michael presenció su muerte, entró en lo que Walter llamaba estado de 'shock'. No hablaba, no lloraba, casi no parpadeaba, miraba a un punto fijo y no comía.

Cuando llegó a su casa, donde Adam era cuidado por uno de los elementos de seguridad, tampoco respondía a las preguntas del niño y se fue directamente a la cama. Ésta todavía guardaba el calor de Nikita, la almohada contenía el dulzón olor a durazno que emanaba su cabello.

Michael permaneció por horas en posición fetal, aferrado a las almohadas y sábanas como si se tratara de ella, como cuando la sujetaba en las noches para que pudiera conciliar el sueño poco antes de que se levantara por un antojo a la cocina.

Cuando cargo por primera vez a su hija ya habían pasado 72 horas del trágico acontecimiento, fue hasta entonces que tuvo el valor de sostenerla en sus brazos.

Ahora la niña tenía 2 meses de edad y sonreía constantemente, era de cierta forma como verla a ella a través de su sonrisa... a ella, la mujer que amaba y ya no existía.

Durante años había pensado que la Sección los separaría o que la muerte lo tomaría a él antes que a ella, pero no; la oscuridad había terminado por llamarla dejándolo en una soledad y vacíos absolutos.

En ocasiones cuando la niña dormía y él tenía que ir a la Sección a resolver algunos problemas a media noche, esperaba que al regresar la encontrara sentada en la sala dormida con su hija en brazos; pero esta imagen era cruelmente remplazada por una sala vacía y una niña pacíficamente dormida.

Cuando murió Simone, de alguna forma Michael se había encerrado en sí mismo para no sufrir. Ahora, parecía muerto en vida, un fantasma quizá. Sus ojos no mostraban algún destello que indicara la existencia de alma dentro de él.

La única razón por la que continuaba con vida eran sus hijos, Adam y Theany. Cuando leyó los reportes médicos de la operación y muerte de Nikita, supo que en una ocasión regresó de la inconsciencia y la única palabra que escapó dos veces de su boca era esa, un nombre. Theany.

Michael no sabía porque Nikita había dicho ese nombre, tal vez en su desesperación por dejar algo que recordar a su hija le había puesto nombre. Ël así lo creía y lo hizo realidad llamándola así.

Todavía recordaba la furia que sintió cuando después de enterrarla, Center lo llamó para decirle que sentían mucho lo sucedido y que en recompensa por el servicio que Nikita y él habían prestado durante años a la organización, la niña permanecería con él.

La primera vez que escuchó esto, Michael se sintió más vació que nunca. No sólo había muerto ella, sino que ahora él solo iba a poder vivir con su hija... un sueño que deberían haber compartido juntos. Un sueño que se rompió antes de intentar soñarse.

Michael se encontraba absorto pensando en Nikita, como hasta la fecha era su costumbre, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó dos veces. Tomándolo rápidamente, fue informado de que la nueva misión a Budapest comenzaba en menos de dos horas.

Se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos y permaneció un momento en la puerta. Adam y Theany dormían sin que algo perturbara su sueño y Michael lo supo en ese momento.

Ahora él era Operaciones y requería ser implacable. La dureza con la que enfrentara cada día debía de superar a la de años atrás. Ahora su alma ya no podía conservar lo que en los últimos meses había recuperado y a Nikita tanto le gustaba: la humanidad.

Si quería sobre vivir con éxito su muerte y proteger la vida de las únicas dos personas que le importaban en el mundo debía regresar completamente a su forma de ser anterior y no permitir que nunca más alguien empañara su futuro; pero de alguna forma sabía que el futuro se había ido con ella y su alma terminó por morir el día que la vio dentro de esa caja. La oscuridad la resguardaba ahora y él sólo esperaba algún día hacerle compañía.

El mar estaba tranquilo, las olas rompían apaciblemente en el acantilado principal y el cielo mostraba un hermoso tono naranja que anunciaba el calor que haría ese día.

El Sr. Álvarez se encontraba haciendo las escrituras de la hermosa casa en la playa que desde hace un año quería vender y no había podido. Eran las siete de la mañana y pronto arribaría el nuevo dueño del lugar.

Tomó el bolígrafo que estaba a en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comenzó a llenar los espacios de la forma original. Al cabo de 10 minutos había acabado y un automóvil blanco se estacionaba justo en la entrada de su despacho.

Una mujer alta entró vestida de azul celeste, era bella y caminaba con garbo. El Sr. Álvarez casi deja caer el bolígrafo al ver semejante belleza caminando hacia él.

\- "¿Ya están listos los papeles de compra y venta?"

\- "Sí... claro."

\- "Bien, entonces dejémonos de preámbulos y vayamos a lo que nos interesa. Tengo prisa."

\- "De acuerdo." - dijo el hombre volteando al mismo tiempo los papeles para que ella pudiera firmar en los espacios requeridos.

Después de la firma y el sello, el encargado del negocio dijo:

\- "¿A nombre de quién pongo la propiedad?"

\- "Susan. Susan Green."

\- "Entonces eso será todo, señorita. Que tenga un buen día."

\- "Gracias."

La mujer salió del despacho del Sr. Álvarez y subió a su auto por la puerta del copiloto. Al volante una mujer de cabellos castaños la esperaba.

\- "¿Todo salió bien?"

\- "Sí. No hubo ningún retraso."

\- "¿Estás segura de continuar con esto, Nikita?"

\- "Estoy segura, Madeline."

Madeline encendió el auto y rápidamente se alejaron del lugar, una etapa había terminado en la vida de las dos pero otra apenas comenzaba. Mientras tanto en el horizonte las gaviotas volaban dándole la bienvenida plena al sol, como si de alguna forma esto simbolizara el nacimiento de una nueva era... o quizás un nuevo reto.

CONTINÚA...


	5. Chapter 5

Una mirada. Sola, sin esperanza, y con un vacío que parecía ser su único acompañante. Así encontró Madeline a Nikita, cuya mirada extraviada lograba en ocasiones despertar la escasa compasión que todavía habitaba en ella.

Pero en ese momento no necesitaba tales sentimientos. Tenía que sacudirla, hacer que de una buena vez reaccionara con algo más que el simple y llano vacío.

Estaba harta de verle todos los días con la misma actitud y se sentía impotente al no encontrar soluciones rápidas ante tanta pérdida de tiempo.

Nikita, por su parte, se encontraba frente a una gran ventana. La luz que por ella entraba iluminaba su rostro pero no lograba desaparecer la sombría expresión que le acompañaba a diario.

\- "Los últimos datos indican que la Sección se ha estabilizado exitosamente. Michael supo ser un digno sucesor de Paul, a diferencia tuya." – dijo Madeline, tratando de llamar la atención de la otra mujer.

Sin embargo, la mujer con la que hablaba se encontraba emocional y mentalmente muy lejos de ahí. Madeline volvió a intentarlo, colocándose delante de ella, bloqueando la ventana.

\- "Han pasado 6 meses. Debemos comenzar a actuar; y para eso necesitas dejar a un lado tus sentimientos"

Los ojos de su interlocutora se enfocaron por primera vez, las palabras de su compañera le hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- "Llevas 10 años pidiéndome que inhiba mis sentimientos Madeline. ¿No te has cansado de ello?"

\- "No. Al parecer es algo que todavía se apodera de ti. Algo que no controlas en absoluto. En el fondo sigues siendo la misma niña que vivía en las calles. Deberías de tomar el ejemplo de Michael. En estos meses ha vuelto a ser el mismo operativo implacable de siempre; o al menos eso indican los reportes"

\- "Si lo ha hecho es porque no tiene otra opción "

\- "¿Y la tienes tú?"

Nikita apartó la vista y caminó hacia el escritorio de madera pulida que se hallaba en medio de la habitación. Era grande y de diseño antiguo, el color caoba combinaba a la perfección con los tonos cálidos que decoraban el estudio.

Sentándose en la silla acojinada, Nikita volvió a quedarse pensativa. La paciencia se le terminaba a Madeline y el tiempo de acción se agotaba a cuenta gotas; la situación era preocupante. Debían actuar lo antes posible.

\- "Tienes un día para terminar de lamentarte, o de lo contrario me obligarás a tomar medidas drásticas."

Diciendo esto, Madeline salió de la habitación. No estaba dispuesta a perder todo lo que habían logrado por culpa del fantasma constante en el que se había convertido Nikita.

Era cierto que había perdido para siempre al hombre que amaba; nadie mejor que Madeline sabía lo difícil de ese duelo. Cuando se enteró que Paul había muerto asesinado por la Colectividad, su mundo se vino abajo, y tardó mucho tiempo en sobreponerse. Ahora dolía menos, o tal vez el mantenerse ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba que pensara en lo que ya no tenía a su lado.

Pero si una parte de ella comprendía el dolor de Nikita, otra parte ignoraba el abismo en el que se encuentra una mujer que se ve forzada a abandonar a su hija recién nacida. El impedimento de no poder tocarla, verla y que le llamara mamá algún día, era algo que la estaba consumiendo.

Desde los últimos meses, la única forma con la que había podido estar presente en la vida de su pequeña Theany, era gracias a las cámaras de vigilancia de la Sección, y a las cuales Nikita todavía tenía acceso.

Verla jugar, tomar un baño o simplemente dormir, era más que suficiente para esbozar una sonrisa en los labios de la orgullosa madre. Las primeras semanas, Nikita se había negado a ver los videos. Resultaba demasiado doloroso para ella.

Cuando por fin se decidió, la niña ya contaba con un mes de edad, y una vez que en el monitor apareció su hija dormida en los brazos de su padre, Nikita no pudo separar los ojos de la pantalla.

Se parecían tanto padre e hija que no pudo contener las lágrimas. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por compartir esos momentos con ellos, pero la vida le había enseñado que la felicidad no es una constante, y después de unos meses la esperanza había abandonado por completo sus pensamientos.

Nikita encendió la computadora. Debía terminar las estrategias que Madeline le exigía. Era tiempo de cerrar el círculo. Madeline tenía razón. Era tiempo de dejar las lágrimas a un lado y por primera vez luchar por el futuro. Luchar por recuperar a su familia.

\- "Michael" – dijo Jason – "Quinn te espera en la sala de armas. Walter también esta con ella."

Michael se percató del aviso de su brillante operativo y se dispuso a bajar hasta el citado punto de encuentro.

Poco antes de pasar junto a su antigua oficina, sintió como el pasado le acosaba de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces había visto pasar a Operaciones y a Madeline a través de esa persiana? ¿En cuantas ocasiones Nikita se había sentado frente a su escritorio para contarle alguna nueva historia de injusticia cometida por la Sección?

Nikita. Siempre Nikita. De alguna u otra forma no cesaba de rondar sus pensamientos. Era como si le gritara que no la olvidara, que por favor la conservara presente en su memoria. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en permanecer en su memoria? ¿Por qué recordaba con tanta claridad el sonido de la máquina cuando fatalmente le advertía que la persona que más amaba había muerto?

La realidad era que Michael no quería recordar más. Ya no quería despertarse en las noches pensando que cuando abriera los ojos ella no estaría allí, a su lado. Los recuerdos cada vez eran más constantes y le impedían hacer su trabajo con la claridad necesaria.

\- "¿Por qué me sigues atormentando Nikita?" – se preguntó a sí mismo, antes de respirar profundamente y proseguir con su camino.

Al llegar a su destino, notó las lúgubres caras de sus operativos. Quinn estaba pálida y Walter reflejaba una preocupación evidente. Era extraño verlos así. Aunque Walter solía preocuparse por todo antes de la muerte de Nikita, en la actualidad no le importaba gran cosa lo que sucediera a su alrededor y que no tuviera que ver con sus armas de una forma directa. La muerte de ella le había afectado impresionantemente.

Pero Quinn era la que más intrigaba a Michael. Durante su tiempo en la Sección había demostrado ser fría y nunca había notado en su rostro algo que le indicara su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. La frente la tenía contraída y su tez palidecía cada vez más. Eran malas noticias de seguro.

\- "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Michael a sus dos consternados operativos. Ninguno parecía tener la intención de informarle lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso tenían miedo de su reacción? Michael era una persona implacable, pero nunca injusta, así que no entendía de dónde provenía el miedo.

Después de unos instantes Walter tomó la palabra.

\- "Es algo delicado, Michael"

\- "¿De qué se trata?" – Michael miró detenidamente a los dos esperando su respuesta. En esta ocasión Quinn se armó de valor y fue la que contestó.

\- "Hace tres meses que una subestación fue destruida ¿recuerdas? – Michael asintió con la cabeza, Quinn prosiguió –- "Después de que eso sucedió, tres semanas más tarde lo mismo pasó con la Sección 4, y hace tan sólo una semana sucedió con la subestación 8"

Michael comenzaba a ver las cosas con más claridad. Estaba tan ensimismado con otras misiones que la destrucción que sufrieron de una estación menor hace más de tres meses no le había llamado la atención. Además, la salud de Adam había vuelto a decaer y los cuidados eran extremos para evitar sorpresas. Tampoco ayudaba que Theany dependiera totalmente de él.

Michael rara vez dejaba que alguien más cuidara a su hija. Si él no estaba con ella, le daba unas horas libres a Walter para que él se hiciera cargo de su pequeña. Para Michael sólo en Walter, Jason y Jazmín podía confiar la vida de su hija.

\- "¿Es un patrón?" – preguntó Operaciones.

\- "Es peor que eso Michael... descubrí su forma de actuar y al examinar unos archivos que se encontraron quemados en la última misión, todo indica que lo que planean es terminar con todas las secciones"-– dijo Quinn

\- "Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que vuelvan a destruir una más?"

Quinn titubeó, las noticias no eran muy alentadoras...

\- Dos días, Michael.

¿Dos días? Era tan poco tiempo. No sabían de dónde atacaban y mucho menos quiénes eran y qué querían. Era increíble que Red Cell y la Colectividad se quedaran cortas a comparación de la destrucción que estaba logrando este nuevo enemigo. Parecía como si conocieran la forma de actuar de la Sección.

Michael se alejó sin decir palabra y reunió a todos los operativos en el centro de la Sección. Desde arriba explicó su plan de ataque y exigió respuestas lo antes posible. Tenían que descubrir quiénes eran y cuál era su meta. Ningún grupo los había atacado de manera tan personal.

La mayoría de los grupos terroristas respondían a un ataque de la Sección. Era su mecanismo de defensa y también de venganza. Pero si la Sección no se metía en sus asuntos, los ataques a la organización no llegaban a más que al envío de comunicados llenos de amenazas de no interferencia.

Ahora era diferente, era claro que la Sección no los había atacado antes. Era evidente que quién los atacaba estaba tratando de hacer un exterminio, de borrar del planeta cualquier indicio de que la Sección existía.

Después de dar sus ordenes, Michael se sentó. Todo sería distinto si Nikita estuviera aquí. Al menos ella podría escapar con Adam y Theany. Así no estarían en riesgo. Era difícil pensar en la seguridad de sus hijos y en la masacre de la que estaban siendo objeto.

Se dirigió a enfermería y pidió a las enfermeras que lo dejaran a solas con Adam. Se veía tan frágil, tan inocente. Adam nació con la inocencia que Elena tenía en la mirada, con la ternura que ella emanaba a cualquier lado que iba. Incluso Nikita llegó a tenerle aprecio. Elena era una gran mujer. Era una lástima que hubiera vivido engañada todo el tiempo. Ella merecía más.

Michael tomó la mano de Adam y mientras la acariciaba éste se despertó.

\- "Papá" – dijo con voz casi inaudible, pero con los ojos llenos de alegría. Hacía días que lo mantenían sedado y no había visto a su padre.

Michael se apresuró a callarlo. Le dijo que no se agotara y que guardara todas las fuerzas necesarias porque tal vez tendría que viajar.

\- "¿A dónde vamos?" – preguntó con inocencia. Michael no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo que llegado el momento los únicos que se irían lejos de ahí eran él y su hermanita. ¿Cómo hacerle eso a un niño que perdió a su verdadera madre en un accidente? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no puede ir con él después de que lo consoló durante horas cuando murió Nikita? Los pensamientos comenzaban a abrumar a Michael. Después de todo él era responsable de sus hijos pero además era responsable de cientos de vidas que trabajaban para él y que confiaban en sobrevivir gracias a el buen juicio de su jefe.

Michael se alejó unos centímetros de la cama. Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber a su hijo que la posibilidad de que viajaran juntos era casi imposible. Una noticia así alteraría a Adam y en esos momentos tan delicados en su salud, no era conveniente tomar riesgos.

Para su suerte, el momento fue interrumpido por la activación de una alarma estruendosa que para quién no la conocía parecía alertar el inicio de un incendio. Michael, en cambio, sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba. Otra subestación había sido destruida.

Sin decir nada más a la pequeña forma en la cama que esperaba respuesta a su pregunta, Michael dejó a un lado la faceta de padre amoroso y se apresuró al área de comunicaciones. Cuando llegó era un caos. Las personas corrían de un lugar a otro y Jason escribía apresurado en el teclado de su computadora.

Miles de gráficas aparecían sin cesar. Un mapa de color verde se encontraba proyectado en el centro de comunicaciones en una gran pantalla de plasma; varios puntos rojos estaban siendo encendidos y la alarma seguía sonando.

Operaciones no tenía que preguntar que sucedía. Podía verlo con sus propios ojos. Estaban siendo atacadas todas las demás secciones a la vez. La subestación 3 parpadeaba en llamas en el mapa junto con las Secciones 5 y 6. Otros 5 puntos importantes estaban siendo atacados y la resistencia pronto iba a ceder.

\- "No entiendo que sucede" –- dijo Quinn mientras trataba de estabilizar los sistemas y ponerse en contacto con alguna de las estaciones que ardían en la pantalla. La posibilidad de encontrar a alguien con vida era casi nula. – "Tratamos de avisarte cuando comenzó la destrucción de la primera, pero en ese momento comenzó una reacción en cadena que no esperábamos"

\- "Saben cada uno de nuestros pasos, por eso faltando dos días para su próximo atentado, decidieron adelantarlo y destruir a todas las secciones de golpe" – dijo Jason. Dejó de teclear y volteó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba parado Operaciones. Éste estaba absorto en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de unos momentos, Jason decidió preguntar lo obvio a su jefe:

\- "¿Por qué no nos han destruido?... Tal parece que lo que les importaba era exterminar todas las ramas de la organización pero no acabar con el núcleo. Al menos no aún. ¿Por qué?

Michael no dijo nada. Su rostro se encontraba más frío que nunca. ¿Cómo era posible que tantas personas murieran en tan poco tiempo? Todo parecía ser planeado así pero aún no le quedaba claro el motivo. Subió sin decir una palabra a su oficina. El loft de Operaciones era el único lugar en el que podía pensar sin interrupciones. Después de 5 minutos le ordenó a Jason que llamara a cada operativo. No importaba si era un operativo de campo o estratega. Si pertenecía al área médica o a la de armas. Necesitaba que todos estuvieran ahí.

Una vez reunidos, Michael les hizo un anuncio muy importante.

\- "Debido a los ataques de los que hemos sido objeto en los últimos momentos, el 90 de la organización se encuentra destruida. Los únicos puntos que no han sido tocados aún somos nosotros, Sección Uno; Oversith y Center." – hizo una pausa debido a las exclamaciones de consternación que sus operativos hacían con respecto a las noticias. La alarma y el miedo estaba evidente en cada rostro frente a él. –-"Por el momento no hemos podido establecer avances para encontrar al enemigo, y es por eso que tendremos que evacuar. Se dispersarán alrededor del hemisferio y aguardaran hasta nuevo aviso... Gracias por todo. Tienen 1 hora para recoger lo indispensable y salvar los datos de las últimas misiones. Se incinerará sin importar los que todavía queden adentro"

Dicho esto, los operativos se apresuraron a recoger los archivos y las armas que podían llevar consigo. Los técnicos en informática parecían ratas de laboratorio chocando unos contra otros, asustados. Sabían que si las otras secciones fueron destruidas sin previo aviso, nada les garantizaba que faltara una hora para evacuar. Estaban a merced del enemigo y a éste se le podía antojar destruirlos antes de ese lapso. ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho ya? ¿Por qué no habían sido destruidos como el resto?

Michael dejó de contemplar la escena ante sí, y llamó a 4 personas muy importantes. Cuando Walter, Jason, Steven y Jazmín llegaron lo encontraron ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Luego de unos momentos dijo:

\- "Son libres de ir con el resto de los operativos, pero me gustaría que permaneciéramos juntos"

Las miradas de asombro eran esperadas por Michael. Nunca había hecho una petición tan personal a alguien y para él los cuatro eran muy cercanos. Además, si en determinado momento debía atacar o realizar alguna investigación, iba a necesitar a los más talentosos en las diferentes áreas.

Mientras aguardaba la respuesta, los pensamientos y las dudas asaltaban a los operativos cuestionados. Walter no tenía dudas al respecto. ¿A dónde iba a ir que valiera más la pena? No sólo prefería morir con Michael, sino que de esa forma estaría más cerca de Theany. Se lo debía a Nikita.

Jason, por un lado no quería ir porque sabía que según la información reciente, lo más probable era que no quedara nadie vivo que supiera de la Sección, así que el escapar y volver a la normalidad era mucho más accesible que antes. Nadie se preguntaría por un operativo que faltase, lo darían por muerto y se acabaría el asunto. Pero por otro lado recordaba a Birkoff, y el saber que su hermano prefirió dar la vida antes que escapar cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, era un peso muy grande. Birkoff nunca fue muy valiente, pero al final eligió terminar con su vida si eso significaba que sus amigos vivirían. Jason había sido amigo de Walter desde casi recién llegado, y Jazmín era su confidente de vez en cuando. Steven era una hombre muy serio y duro pero una excelente persona, y aunque no conocía mucho a Michael la confianza que le hacía sentir era la misma que irradiaba Nikita. Ojalá ella estuviera aquí.

Jazmín por su lado, al igual que Walter, tampoco tenía dudas. A pesar de que al principio se rebelaba contra la Sección, al final ésta terminó siendo su familia. A ella no le tocó vivir la era de represión y muerte que impusieron Madeline y Paul. A ella le tocó el afortunado accidente de que Nikita fuera nombrada operaciones y la vida dentro de la organización era más una vida de la que la que tenía en la calle. Afuera nunca había confiado en nadie lo suficiente porque siempre la herían, y en cambio aquí, Nikita le dio su primera oportunidad de tener libertad. Todavía recuerda cuando la eligió para ser la conejillo de indias en el experimento de cortar vigilancia a los operativos y darles un poco de libertad; estaba tan agradecida con Nikita por eso. Cuando Nikita murió fue muy duro para ella, la había considerado como una hermana mayor, y los ojos de la niña le recordaban tanto a ella. De seguro Nikita lucía así de niña, con la excepción del cabello castaño y ensortijado. Theany era igual a su madre en las expresiones del rostro.

Por su parte, Steven era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo y aunque no era muy cariñoso con las personas, les tenía gran a precio a los que ahí se encontraban. Admiraba mucho a Michael porque cualquiera hubiera decaído si la mujer que ama y madre de su hija muere al nacer ésta. Si a él le hubiera pasado no habría sido capaz de sobreponerse a su dolor. Todavía le parecía increíble que la mujer con la que había trabajado durante casi tres años, ahora fuera sólo un dulce recuerdo.

Cuando Michael volvió a ver sus rostros la decisión de cada uno de ellos estaba escrita ahí, y aunque Jason titubeó un poco, al final comprendió que en la vida lo importante no es ser libre físicamente ... sino ser libre de la mente.

Una vez que supo sus respuestas y aliviado de que todos aceptaran venir con él, cada uno prosiguió con sus actividades de evacuación y Michael se dirigió a la enfermería para que un médico de su confianza los acompañara en el viaje. Adam podría empeorar en cualquier momento.

Subió a la Torre y tomando algunos objetos personales, se dirigió a la cuna de Theany y la abrazó. Era increíble que estuviera a punto de perder todo de nuevo. Adam podría morir en el viaje y Theany podría morir si son de nuevo atacados. A veces sentía que una extraña sensación le invadía. Era como si temiera descubrir quién estaba detrás de tal destrucción.

Cuarenta minutos después, Sección Uno fue destruida. Michael recordó la ocasión en la que él y Operaciones tuvieron que hacer lo mismo hace unos años atrás. En esa época a penas comenzaría una relación seria con Nikita, y ahora no tenía ninguna esperanza de ver su sonrisa, de escuchar su voz.

Al final, sólo le quedaban unos cuantos amigos, sus dos hermosos hijos y un vacío enorme en el corazón.

Madeline entró en la habitación y observó unos momentos a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente. Su mirada estaba fijada en una enorme pantalla y no hizo el mayor movimiento que indicara que se enteró de su presencia. Estaba acostumbrada a que Nikita hiciera eso cuando estaba deprimida, pero ésta vez parecía que la ignoraba a propósito.

\- "Han evacuado, Michael lleva consigo a todas las personas que pensamos que llevaría. El único no previsto es un médico de buena reputación y no tiene antecedentes" – dijo la recién llegada.

Nikita levantó la vista y con su mirada logró que Madeline perdiera un poco de la confianza que tenía. Después de todo Nikita había llegado a ser Operaciones durante casi tres años y el que Madeline la confrontara no le asustaba ya de ningún modo. Había aprendido de la manera más dura, pero le había servido de mucho.

\- "¿Te das cuenta que nunca consideramos a Adam en todo esto, Madeline? Si llegan a complicarse las cosas y Adam muere, Michael nunca me lo perdonará. Yo sería responsable de su fallecimiento y eso es algo que nos marcaría aún más que todas las intrigas que tú y Paul nos inventaron en el pasado."

\- "Te equivocas Nikita, hay algo más que tiene la misma importancia... Michael es un hombre de principios y aunque en un momento le alegrará enormemente de que estés viva, la traición y lo que hemos hecho pesará sobre ustedes" –- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

Nikita sabía que tenía razón. No sólo la muerte de Adam lograría apartarla de Michael. Había matado a sangre fría a todas las Secciones, estaba aniquilando sin que él lo supiera a cada miembro de Oversith y de Center. Las cosas habían cambiado y ahora ella era la enemiga de Michael. Madeline tenía de nuevo mucha razón.

Nikita odiaba a esa mujer. ¿En qué momento decidió unírsele? Ahhh sí, todavía recuerda cómo su padre habló con ella antes de que fueran al puente. Todavía recuerda cuando le expuso sus planes y le reveló que Madeline estaba viva e iba a formar parte del asunto... todavía recuerda muchas cosas. Pero sobre todo... todavía recuerda cuando caminaba al lado de Michael antes de llegar al puente... con la conciencia de que lo iba a traicionar y hacer creer la muerte de su padre. Sabiendo desde un principio que iban a sufrir con la separación, planeando cada una de sus traiciones con detalles. Planeando incluso la separación de su hermosa hija... Planeando perder al hombre que ama.

**Dos semanas después...**

Necesitaba descansar. Sólo había dormido escasas horas desde que todo sucedió. Era increíble que el mundo que conocía como la Sección Uno ya no existiera más; se había esfumado rápidamente y no sabía que hacer. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente.

Michael se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba y se recostó en la cama. Era una habitación pequeña y sin ventanas pues la seguridad de sus hijos era más importante que el espacio y las comodidades. Tenían ya dos semanas en esa pequeña casa, y los niños comenzaban a impacientarse.

Adam por estar enfermo no podía salir aunque quisiera. Lo que lo desesperaba más era ver todo el día sólo una pared color melón, y cuya pintura estaba ya muy dañada por los años y el abandono. Walter trataba constantemente de alegrarlo y distraerlo, pero al ver que el niño tampoco resistía mucho tiempo despierto cuando le suministraban la medicina, decidió mejor lidiar con Theany.

Por alguna extraña razón, la niña parecía inquieta. Sólo Michael podía calmarla cuando comenzaba a llorar. Su padre tenía una forma tan cariñosa de cargarla que aún después de verlos durante dos semanas completas, Walter no se acostumbraba. Y qué decir del resto del equipo, tanto Jazmín como Jason y Steven quedaban asombrados cuando en plena madrugada la pequeña Theany comenzaba a llorar e inmediatamente después escuchaban a Michael mientras susurraba palabras en francés a la pequeña.

Walter que a diferencia del resto del equipo sabía francés, sonreía cuando escuchaba a Michael platicar con Theany. El cariño que expresaba era evidente y siempre le hablaba a la niña de su madre. En algunas ocasiones, Michael relataba en forma de cuento el cómo conoció a Nikita.

Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que el duro operativo había aprendido de Nikita el sentido del humor. Cuando narraba la historia siempre ponía a Nikita como la más hermosa y deslumbrante protagonista, pero a Madeline y a Operaciones siempre les correspondía un papel menos agraciado y que la niña con el paso de los años llegaría a detestar.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía a Walter era la situación tan bizarra que estaban viviendo. Ya no tenían nada. El lugar del que siempre quisieron salir ya no existía, y por las recientes informaciones que habían podido recabar, ya no quedaba en el planeta ninguna rama de las Secciones. Y por si esto fuera poco, los diez miembros del comité de Center y Oversith habían desaparecido. Siete de ellos fueron encontrados muertos en diferentes zonas del hemisferio norte, se creía que el resto se ocultaba en algún refugio especial... o al menos eso querían creer, de lo contrario significaba que eran los únicos vivos.

Es extraño, Walter siempre pensó que le iba alegrar ser libre, pero no. Después de tantas años encerrado en ese lugar, la dependencia a lo conocido era fundamental y la sola idea de poder hacer lo que se le viniera en gana le asustaba. Es curioso como en realidad el hombre es sólo un animal de costumbres.

Mientras pensaba esto, Walter se recostó en la cama lateral a la de Michael y lo observó un momento. ¿Qué sentiría en esos momentos? ¿Le dolería el saber que aún siendo Operaciones no pudo hacer nada para detener esta reacción en cadena? o tal vez sólo su orgullo se vio herido al ver el fracaso de una organización que esperó gobernar durante más de una década.?

\- "Michael" – preguntó Walter en voz baja para no despertar al resto de los que se encontraban dormidos. – "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que no hay nadie a quién tengamos que responder?"

El hombre acostado en la próxima cama abrió los ojos. La oscuridad cubría casi todo su rostro y Walter sólo alcanzaba a ver el destello de sus ojos. Era una mirada extraña, de sorpresa y aprehensión. De zozobra y miedo. Porque si bien era cierto que Michael normalmente nunca mostraba sus verdaderas emociones, también era cierto que las circunstancias ya no encajaban en el concepto de normal, y con la responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros por ser Operaciones y a la vez ser el responsable de cuidar a sus dos hijos, Michael estaba en todo su derecho de expresar su angustia como mejor le pareciera.

En lugar de responder la pregunta, Michael se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su computadora. Trataba de aferrarse a algo pero nada le indicaba el camino. Cuando quiso hacer el intento de irse a descansar de nuevo, su intención fue interrumpida por un sonido. Un mensaje estaba llegando a su servidor. ¿Pero qué a caso no habían muerto todos?

Con rapidez se dirigió a la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico, y aunque el mensaje no tenía título ni algo que indicara que fuera de la Sección, lo abrió inmediatamente. Tal vez era el enemigo solicitando una audiencia y esta era su oportunidad de saber al menos porqué han sido aniquilados de esa forma.

Para su sorpresa sólo había una hora y un lugar, por lo cual supuso que se entrevistaría con alguien. Pero era curioso tanto uno como el otro. La hora era a plena luz del día y el lugar consistía en un parque dentro de los suburbios que por más que quiso recordar Michael, no pudo ubicarlo.

¿Sería el enemigo?... Era lo más probable. Aún no salía de su sorpresa cuando escuchó a Walter exclamar desde su cama.

\- "Son ellos, ¿verdad?"

\- "Así parece. De ser uno de nosotros nos hubiera contactado a través del PDA, y no por medio de un correo electrónico." – hizo una pausa y pensativo dijo: - "Deben tener a alguien muy bueno en sistemas, lograron no dejar rastro de la dirección IP. No podemos rastrear de dónde proviene."

Walter permaneció callado por largo rato. Los dos hombres analizaban todas las posibilidades ante tan repentino mensaje. Cuando volteó hacia donde Michael estaba sentado, éste ya se había parado y tenía a Theany en los brazos. ¿Qué pasaría si algo más pasara? Lo más seguro es que el enemigo estuviese enterado de la existencia de los niños y no le importase matarlos a sangre fría. El tan sólo pensar esto le estremecía.

Por su lado Michael estaba contemplando a su hija. No lloraba, sólo le sujetaba el dedo a su padre, sus pequeñas manos jugaban alegremente y una sonrisa se esbozaba con frecuencia. Finalmente el juego entre padre e hija fue interrumpido.

\- "Michael ... ¿asistirás a la cita?

\- "¿Asistirías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?"

\- "Es distinto" – dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta él. – "Yo no tengo dos hijos que sólo dependen de mí. ¿Qué crees que Nikita opinaría de todo esto?

Walter estaba preocupado, de cualquier forma quería evitar que su amigo fuera a esa reunión. Era mortal y lo sabía. Y sí, Walter consideraba a Michael como su amigo. Nunca habían salido a tomarse una cerveza, pero durante años se han guardado respeto y admiración mutua; e incluso a él le tocó ver llegar a su amigo a la Sección.

Walter presenció todas las etapas de Michael, había visto la cara de terror con la que entró por primera vez al lugar que lo cambiaría para siempre. Michael no era un chico malo, al contrario, era alguien lleno de entusiasmo y deseaba siempre ayudar a los demás. Así fue como se hizo amigo de Simone, a quién conoció gracias a que en una misión ella fue herida y él corrió en su auxilio. No la había abandonado como el resto de sus compañeros y eso a ella la sorprendió.

A partir de ese momento, Simone y Michael eran inseparables. Iban a todos lados juntos cuando estaban de descanso y se les fue viendo muy enamorados. Pero era un enamoramiento juvenil, lleno de rebeldía ante sus jefes y dadas las circunstancias de encierro en las que se encontraban, lo lógico era que surgiera algo a qué aferrarse.

Y Michael necesitaba aferrarse a algo que lo mantuviera a flote. Desde que entró a la Sección se le conocía como un chico rebelde y poco enfocado, Operaciones lo tenía en la mira y cuando se dio cuenta de que Simone lo motivaba, permitió que pasara. Él se volvió más como ella; enfocado, algo frío, y dedicado a su trabajo. Ella le había dado el sentido a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba, porque el Michael rebelde y joven que había llegado no soportaría mucho tiempo ahí, y por consiguiente lo cancelarían tarde o temprano.

Pero después de un tiempo decidieron casarse, y aunque a Operaciones y Madeline esta situación no les gustaba mucho, lo permitieron. Simone y Michael se mudaron juntos y siguieron siendo unos excelentes operativos. Cuando Simone murió, Michael sufrió mucho, pero no por el gran amor que le tenía, sino porque se sentía culpable de su muerte. Habían discutido esa semana, al parecer las cosas no funcionaban y Michael se dio cuenta de que si estaba con ella era por gratitud. Por ser la única que quiso enseñarle a hacer las cosas y no a ordenarle todo el tiempo como si fuera un animal sin raciocinio.

Es por eso que discutían todo el tiempo y cuando llegó el día de la misión, Michael no la escuchó cuando pidió refuerzos, no quiso consentirla en sus peticiones. Lamentablemente él no sabía que gracias a eso ella moriría.

Pero tiempo después, la culpa desapareció cuando la encontraron viva. Se enteró que Operaciones lo supo todo el tiempo, y esto le hacía darse cuanta que cualquier relación entre operativos que se pudiera dar era mal vista por sus superiores. En el caso de necesitarlo, se deshacían de uno de ellos o de ambos.

Por esa razón, cuando llegó Nikita a su vida, Michael trató de no enamorarse. Sabía que sólo obligaría a sus jefes a hacer lo mismo que con Simone. Pero esta vez era distinto, lo que sentía se convirtió rápidamente en algo poco común.

Walter recuerda que a Simone no la miraba así. La miraba con mucho cariño, pero nunca como a Nikita. Cuando Walter los observaba de lejos, Michael tenía una mirada llena de cariño, admiración, anhelación y de nuevas sensaciones que el viejo operativo no había detectado con anterioridad en el joven estratega.

Pero precisamente cuando Michael comenzó a percatarse de sus sentimientos, y comprender que eran mucho más profundos de lo que antes había sentido por Simone, decidió poner su barrera con Nikita. En numerosas ocasiones Walter había sido testigo de los desplantes que Michael le hacía, ella muchas ocasiones terminaba herida al descubrir que sólo la utilizaba para conseguir los fines que la Sección deseaba.

Pero a pesar de todo, Michael nunca pudo ser discreto sobre su amor. Para Walter que lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás eran obvios sus gestos y miradas, los cuales serían fríos y sin sentimiento alguno para cualquier operativo de la Sección que no conociera bien a Michael.

Con ella, Michael comenzó a saber lo que eran los celos cuando Gray entró en la vida de Nikita. Y sintió un enorme dolor, más grande que cuando perdió a Simone, cuando pensó que Nikita había muerto en la misión suicida. Los celos y el dolor de la traición volvieron con más fuerza cuando Jurgen hizo acto de presencia; y el anhelar decirle la verdad sobre su matrimonio con Elena y no poder hacerlo por estrictas ordenes, hacían que para él fuera casi imposible tener una relación con la mujer que amaba.

Pero después de que separaron a Michael de su hijo, Walter comenzó a ver con sus propios ojos cómo el operativo iba quedando a un lado para caer inevitablemente ante los pies de su querida 'Sugar'. Era increíble ver como un ser tan frío como él, tomaba la decisión de ir contra viento y marea para tener una relación formal con ella; porque Michael no sólo la quería para la cama en una sola noche de pasión. No. Él deseaba ser parte de ella y sentir que era su dueño por completo.

Desafortunadamente el que sus jefes inmediatos se percataran de la influencia que tenía Nikita sobre su niño consentido, logró hacerles notar cuán enamorado estaba Michael, y lo negativo que era esto para sus planes de convertirlo en el sucesor de Operaciones. Habían trabajado mucho para pulirlo y no podían permitir que él deseara más una vida con ella que el llegar a conseguir dicho puesto dentro de la organización.

El desafío que Michael hizo descaradamente al enterarse del proceso Gelman, fue algo espectacular. Algo que Walter no olvidará jamás, porque fue la primera vez que Michael se reveló en contra de todos sin importarle que el resto de sus compañeros se enteraran de sus sentimientos.

Todavía recuerda cuando hace un tiempo Nikita le confesó que al volver a encontrarse con él después de enterarse que Jones era su padre, Michael le pidió que se fueran juntos, e incluso le habló de tener hijos. Era sorprenderte el hecho que no haya sido ella la que habló del tema; pues el que Michael fuera el que lo expresó primero, indicaba claramente que siempre había considerado a Nikita como el amor de su vida, madre de sus hijos y constante en su futuro.

La desgracia había caído llena de dolor cuando ella ni siquiera conoció a su hija. El sueño de los dos se vio frustrado con su nacimiento. La niña había sido tan esperada y a la vez la causa del dolor más grande para su propio padre.

Walter decidió poner fin a sus recuerdos. Nikita dolía mucho todavía, y no pretendía hacérsela recordar a su amigo. Después de un largo rato, y al ver que Michael no contestaba a sus preguntas, se levantó y fingió ir al baño; debía hablar con Jason y si el oído no le fallaba, hace unos instantes lo había escuchado en el cuarto de baño.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de que Michael no fuera tan desprotegido a la entrevista; debía hallar la forma en la que se le siguiera sin levantar sospechas. Tenía que cuidarlo, Adam y Theany ya eran huérfanos de madre, primero Elena y luego Nikita... No podía permitir que ahora les faltara su único padre.

La lluvia parecía una caricia. Era tenue y lograba que la ciudad se cubriera con un frío más intenso. Casi no había gente por la calle y el parque hubiera estado desolado de no ser por una señora que aparentaba tener poco más de cincuenta años de edad.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banca bajo los árboles y miraba de una forma peculiar el caer de la lluvia; era como si recordara algo maravilloso de su vida; como si deseara revivirlo de nuevo.

Michael la observaba con sutileza. Era evidente que no se trataba de un operativo o parte del enemigo. Por un momento la envidiaba. Ella podía darse el lujo de contemplar la vida a su paso sin preguntarse si ese día le darían un tiro en la nuca.

El que hasta hace poco fuera Operaciones en la organización antiterrorista más importante del mundo, volteó a ver su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para la entrevista que le solicitaron y a la cual había decidido ir solo, para no arriesgar al resto de su equipo. De esta forma sus hijos todavía tendrían alguien a su lado si hoy decidían ejecutarlo.

Después de un par de minutos, comenzó a impacientarse. Se preguntaba constantemente quién sería su rival y porque razón quiso entrevistarse con él. Lo más fácil era ubicarlo y matar a los pocos que quedaban. La Sección ya no existía y los altos ejecutivos que podían reclutar a personas nuevas y comenzar una nueva era, habían sido asesinados uno tras otro por un francotirador. Como perros, sin piedad.

Si Nikita estuviera aquí, pensó Michael, se estremecería ante tal situación. La sangre que había corrido esos días por las diversas partes del mundo la impactaría. La masacre que éste grupo ha logrado es enorme, y Nikita se sentiría culpable de no poder hacer algo para remediarlo.

Caminó sobre una banca del parque y tomó asiento. Decidió que si lo iban a matar era mejor relajarse. La muerte viene sola y sin aviso, así que para qué preocuparse tanto por algo que siempre llega. Algunas veces tarda, otras se apresura... pero siempre llega. Si de algo se puede estar seguro en esta vida... es de la muerte.

Mientras Michael se encontraba pensativo, una figura ubicada a unos 10 metros, le observaba. Era Steven, que hasta hace unos instantes había decidido seguir a Michael después de que Walter y los demás acordaron en protegerlo. Sabía que posiblemente iba a derramarse sangre en ese lugar, y es por eso que portaba una de sus armas, y en caso necesario una pequeña bomba de bajo impacto.

Pero ni Michael ni Steven se dieron cuenta que otra persona los observaba. Un automóvil negro se detuvo en la esquina derecha del parque, justo donde la vista periférica de Steven no alcanzaba a registrar algún movimiento. Del auto descendió una mujer vestida de negro, las gafas obscuras que portaba no podían esconder que se trataba de alguien alrededor de los cuarenta y tres o cuarenta y cinco años.

Caminó hasta el punto de encuentro, provocando que quién la esperaba se levantara rápidamente de la banca. Michael estaba helado, se esperaba a cualquier persona, a cualquier enemigo pasado u operativo reprendido, pero nunca cruzó por su mente que hoy se vería cara a cara con una mujer que creía muerta desde hace mucho tiempo. Madeline siempre había sido astuta, pero nunca le había conocido una jugada tan limpia y bien planeada como esa.

\- "Hola Michael" – dijo Madeline mientras se quitaba las gafas. Sus ojos escanearon instantáneamente a su interlocutor, era sorprendente lo guapo que lo encontraba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de las circunstancias. – "Veo que convertirte en Operaciones no te ha sentado mal. Paul estaría orgulloso, haz hecho un buen trabajo."

Michael no sabía que decir, una rabia lo invadió de repente y lo único que le venía a la cabeza era estrangularla. Matarla como ella mató a cientos y miles de operativos que no tenían culpa alguna de estar metidos en sus planes. Finalmente trató de calmarse y recuperar su sentido. La miró a los ojos y dijo:

\- "Así que has sido tú todo el tiempo. No debería sorprenderme."

\- Es verdad. Después de todo tu entrenamiento en la Sección ya deberías de saber que no todo es como parece ser. Una muerte es muy fácil de fingir. Es bueno saber que al final terminé ganando.

\- "Esto aún no ha acabado" – dijo con desafío.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Madeline. Era sorprendente que ante las circunstancias Michael aún creyera que tenía la solución en sus manos.

\- "Te equivocas y lo sabes. Esto se acabó hace ya mucho tiempo." – lo miraba con una aire de reto y soberbia. – " Pero dejemos eso a un lado, he venido a hablar de negocios y eso es lo que espero que hagamos."

\- "¿Negocios? Sabes bien que no tenemos nada que tú quieras. Has destruido todo. No tenemos recursos, ni operativos. Estamos acabados. Haz ganado."

Michael ardía en rabia, pero su inteligencia le decía que algo ocurría. ¿Por qué alguien que ya ha ganado quiere hablar de negocios con el enemigo al que ya destruyó y no tiene nada que ofrecer?

\- "Tal vez tengas razón, pero aún dejamos vivos a los mejores. Walter es un experto en armas. Jason en un genio en la computación. Jazmín es excelente estratega y Steven, quién por cierto te siguió hasta aquí por si no te habías dado cuenta, es perfecto para las operaciones de campo."

\- "Aún no entiendo tus planes." – Michael sabía que si Madeline estaba al tanto de quiénes estaban con él, también sabría de sus hijos y eso le inquietaba.

Madeline que aún recordaba todos los años que trabajó con Michael, pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos. Sólo duró un instante pero eso le bastó para saber que aún no perdía la habilidad de leer entre líneas.

\- "No te preocupes Michael, todo te será explicado a su debido tiempo. Por lo pronto debes acompañarme. Tenemos que hablar y debemos explicarte muchas cosas que tal vez te alteren un poco. No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para eso."

\- "¿debemos?

\- "Vamos Michael, no crearás que estaría sola en esto, ¿o sí?

Después de un minuto de silencio, Michael asintió con la cabeza y juntos caminaron hasta el auto. Antes de subirse en él, volteó a sus espaldas y le hizo una seña a Steven. No era necesario que lo siguiera, prefería que se quedaran juntos los pocos que eran y no que fueran a luchar contra alguien tan despiadado como ella.

Una vez arriba del auto, éste arrancó a toda velocidad y Steven se apresuró a informar a los demás. Conocía a Madeline y esa noticia iba a impactar a todos sus compañeros. Michael estaba en peligro pero no comprendía cual era el plan a seguir. Sólo le quedaba esperar o huir. Y ninguna de las dos opciones lograba que se calmara.

Desde su consola, Nikita observó la conversación. Michael se veía vencido, lleno de rabia y de impotencia. Madeline no había ocultado lo superior que se sentía en ese momento y se lo había restregado en la cara. ¡Dios! Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

La puerta del despacho donde Nikita se encontraba se abrió de repente. Un joven entró y la observó un momento. El la quería mucho y lamentaba verla así, tan herida y en una situación en la que nadie ganaría. Al contrario, ella era la que más perdía de todos.

Nikita levantó la cabeza y vio al chico que entraba. Era curioso como después de tanto tiempo podía seguir siendo temeroso cuando estaba frente a ella. Finalmente dijo:

\- "Te felicito. Tú trabajo demuestra que eres el mejor en lo que haces. Las computadoras y tú nacieron juntos" – Nikita trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

\- "Aún falta lo más difícil... ¿estás lista para ver a Michael en persona y decirle la verdad?"

\- "No lo sé... pero no importa si estoy lista o no. Es hora de cerrar el círculo y eso no puedo cambiarlo."

\- "¿Qué pasará si Michael no acepta el trato? ¿Lo dejarás ir?"

\- "Si no acepta, tengo la palabra de mi padre de que lo dejará en libertad para criar a Adam y Theany, pero es una posibilidad que me asusta."

Nikita sabía que aunque su padre cumpliría su promesa, ella no sería feliz. Significaría que ella permanecería fuera de sus vidas, y que su pequeña nunca la conocería. La decisión de Michael ante las circunstancias era decisiva.

\- "¿Haz visto a mi padre?"

\- "El Sr. Jones salió desde temprano, pero dijo que estaría aquí para hablar personalmente con Michael. No ha de tardar. "

Nikita de nuevo estaba pensativa, se acercaba la hora de la verdad y sentía una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte la atemorizaba y por otra sentía que se liberaba de un peso muy grande sobre sí.

Su compañero la miraba preocupado, pero debían seguir trabajando si querían que todo saliera como planeado. Tenían que recoger al resto del equipo de Michael y a los niños en el lugar que estaban escondidos. Usarían tranquilizantes para todos, no querían herirlos, sólo traerlos ahí.

Cuando vio que Nikita no iba a decir otra cosa, el joven dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, fue interrumpido por ella.

\- "Gracias por preocuparte... eres el único que no ha cambiado en todo esto... gracias Birkoff".

Brikoff sonrió. Sabía que cuando aceptó fingir su muerte iba a formar parte de un plan mayor, pero lo que más le importaba era que iba a estar de su lado. Del lado de Nikita.

Madeline y Jones habían planeado su muerte. Él iba a ser el primero en morir para que no resultara tan obvio lo que querían hacer. Después sería Madeline a consecuencia de la traición de Nikita, y por último Jones.

Nikita nunca supo que estaba vivo porque se enteró del plan poco antes de que su padre y ella llegaran al puente. Cuando lo vio por primera vez corrió a abrazarlo; para ella era como un hermano y su muerte le había afectado mucho. Saber que Birkoff estaba con vida era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

\- "¿Vas a estar bien?" – preguntó Birkoff.

\- "Sí ... o al menos voy a estarlo hasta que llegue él. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme su mirada. Nunca me imaginé que lo perdería gracias a mis propios actos, Birkoff. Siempre quise pensar que otras personas nos separarían, pero el saber que he sido yo... es algo que tendré que aceptar."

Birkoff permaneció callado ante tal comentario, no podía agregar algo que la confortara. Tenía razón. Michael y ella habían peleado contra Madeline, Operaciones, contra la Sección completa e inclusive contra su propio padre. Nunca se imaginaron que la persona que los separaría sería ella misma, de una forma irrefutable, inhumana, fría y calculadora.

El joven salió de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Tal vez después de que todo acabe la solución se vea más clara, pero por el momento todo conducía a un camino negro. Lleno de dolor y pérdida. Lleno de traición y desafío. Si ella pudo sobrevivir a todo lo anterior, Birkoff no estaba muy seguro de que ahora lo consiguiera. Las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa... sólo quedaba esperar a que Michael y Madeline llegaran. El juego había terminado.

La casa era enorme y las ventanas de la sala se podían ver desde el vestíbulo; la elegancia de su decoración llamó la atención de Michael, que por primera vez se encontraba en ese lugar.

La sorpresa de que Madeline estuviera viva no era tan grande, después de todo él no la vio morir con sus propios ojos. Las maquinaciones de la Sección lo habían entrenado al respecto. Cualquier muerte se puede fingir sin dejar escapar el menor detalle. En cambio Nikita murió frente a él. Presenció como su vida se iba apagando cuando nació Theany... Pero basta de recordar ese día, ahora tenía que estar calmado para todo lo que se venía.

Madeline caminaba delante de él mientras entregaba su abrigo a un anciano que portaba un elegante uniforme. El mayordomo parecía un hombre sereno y acostumbrado a que Madeline ni siquiera lo saludara con la mirada, mucho menos con palabras.

Una vez que Michael entregó su abrigo, Madeline le pidió que esperara en la sala y le advirtió que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido pues la vida de su equipo estaba en peligro si lo hacia.

Cuando Michael quedó solo una sensación extraña lo invadió. Era raro lo que sentía, su corazón comenzaba a latir aprisa y un miedo se apoderaba de él. Michael no era una persona que sintiera miedo, pero al analizar las palabras de Madeline no podía sentir otra cosa más que eso. Era obvio que para poder amenazarlo así, ella necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba el resto del equipo, significaba que siempre lo había sabido, que todo el tiempo habían estado en sus manos. A su merced.

Tomó asiento en un pequeño taburete de la esquina de la sala y aguardó a que la mujer regresara. Contempló dos pinturas de Monet . El impresionismo no era su preferido, era el de Nikita. A ella siempre le habían gustado las cosas extrañas para la decoración de una casa, Michael solía pensar que a ella le encantaría Picasso, pero cuando visitaban un museo ella no paraba de hablar de Monet. A veces parecía una niña.

¿Por qué pensar ahora en Nikita, se preguntaba. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con todos los problemas que tenía en el momento como para todavía recordar algo tan doloroso?. Apartó los ojos de las paredes y prefirió concentrarse en una pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado.

Su mirada recorrió rápidamente los objetos que ahí se encontraban. Una lámpara antigua, unos cuantos libros con cobertura de piel, y un par de anteojos. Era extraño, juraría haber visto antes esos anteojos, pero por más que su mente buscaba respuestas no lograba ubicar una cara conocida con esos anteojos puestos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Madeline haciéndole saber que podía pasar al despacho.

\- "Ahí estaremos más cómodos" – dijo la mujer que sin mirarlo a los ojos le mostró el camino. Michael le acompañó, preparado para lo que fuera. Si con alguien tenía que negociar, entonces negociaría.

Cuando entró a la habitación, lo primero que captó su vista fue la radiante luz que entraba por el ventanal a su derecha. Era un despacho espacioso y le proyectaba una sensación de tranquilidad aunque su corazón estuviera en caos absoluto.

Una vez que se acostumbraron sus ojos a la luz, y decidido a enfrentar a quién fuera su enemigo, Michael recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Su corazón se contrajo. Era una sensación que comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No podía ser cierto... sin embargo ahí estaba ella, sentada en el escritorio que estaba a unos pasos de él. No... estaba alucinando. Tal vez su miedo se había transformado en locura. Sí, era eso. Locura. Pero parecía tan real... tan cerca de sus manos. Casi podía oler su aroma. Era su perfume... era su cabello rubio que caí sobre sus hombros.

\- "Hola, Michael. Toma asiento." – dijo Nikita, mirándolo a los ojos y percatándose del shock que había causado en él.

Michael la miraba, no podía saciar sus ojos de su imagen. Había soñado tantas veces con verla, con tocarla, con escuchar su risa y sentir sus besos. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando?

Madeline al ver que Michael no reaccionaba lo tomó ligeramente del brazo y le indicó un asiento frente al escritorio, ella después salió de la habitación. Tenía cosas que hacer. Michael después de haberse sentado y al ver de cerca a la mujer que amaba, su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse.

Estaba viva. Siempre lo había estado. La mujer de la cual se despidió hace unos meses nunca había sido enterrada. Ahí estaba, sentada frente a él, mirándole con frialdad. Como él solía mirar hace unos años. Pero no podía ser... él tomó su mano fría antes de que cerraran el féretro. Había llorado tanto por ella... había deseado tanto verla cargar a su hija y que ésta le llamase mamá.

No entendía. Su mente buscaba con rapidez explicaciones que no encontraba. La única más apropiada era la traición. Sí, eso debería de ser. TRAICIÓN. ¿Cuántas veces lo había traicionado ya? Estaba consciente de que él mismo la había traicionado algunas veces, pero desde de que decidió tener una relación con ella nunca le había mentido. Al contrario, la rescató el proceso Gelman, la complació cuando ella solicitó que Helmut viviera y la esperó el tiempo suficiente cuando se encontraba confundida con sus sentimiento después de la boda.

Y ella en cambio ¿qué había hecho?... aahh sí, ella lo había traicionado más de una vez. Primero le mintió durante tres años sobre su alianza con Jones, que en aquel tiempo pensaban que se trataba de Mick Stoppell. Luego ella misma lo mandó a cancelar y lo salvó al mismo tiempo. Después le dice las palabras más dolorosas que jamás había escuchado... "No te amo. Nunca lo hice"... Dios, cómo lo había herido.

El enterarse después de que eran mentira esas palabras, no lo reconfortaba. El dolor que le había causado estaba latente. Pero él le amaba tanto que decidió poner a un lado su resentimiento y amarla de nuevo, sólo para ser separados por su padre y una promesa absurda de convertirse en Operaciones.

Pero ese no fue el final de sus traiciones y mentiras, pues cuando pasó todo y él quedó en libertad, sólo regresó a ella para encontrarse con que lo había olvidado y mantenía una relación con Nelson, un operativo del que después supo también era una farsa y una misión para atrapar a un espía dentro de la organización.

Y ahora esto... una mentira más. Un golpe bajo que lo dejaba sin aliento. Sin ganas de volver a mirarla a los ojos. ¿En qué momento la alumna superó al maestro? Él solía ser el hombre que nunca decía la verdad y ella era la inocencia absoluta.

Nikita no sólo le abandonó a él y a Adam, el niño que ya la consideraba como madre, sino que abandonó también a su hija. Ni siquiera la sostuvo en sus brazos. ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que un hijo? ¿En qué momento ella se convirtió en un moustro y él en un enamorado idiota que le creía una y otra vez a pesar de lo que sus instintos le indicaban?

Así se sentía. Idiota, impotente, engañado, herido. Si le hubieran dado a elegir en ese momento, elegiría una bala en la cien. Rápido y seguro. De repente su amor y añoranza se esfumaron, ya no quería verla, ya no quería tenerla cerca. Dolía demasiado.

Se le vinieron a la mente los miles de operativos que había sido masacrados. Había sido ella, todo el tiempo había sido ella la que apretara el botón de la destrucción, la que condujo la masacre y planeó cada detalle de la muerte de tantos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Ella, la mujer que amó un día y ya no conocía.

La habitación de repente parecía muy grande. Los sonidos habían desaparecido y su vista se nublaba. Michael comenzó a sentir un sudor frío. Mientras más analizaba la situación más nauseas le daba. Se asqueaba de ella y de él mismo por quererla tanto.

Nikita comenzaba a ver en los ojos de Michael cómo el hombre enamorado y feliz de verla viva se iba diluyendo para dar paso a un hombre lleno de rabia, que no entendía porque tanto sufrimiento se le había regalado sin él pedirlo. Contempló como esquivaba su mirada. No quería verla y eso le dolía. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida pero siempre supo que después de esa traición él cambiaría por completo.

\- "Gustas algo de tomar, Michael." – preguntó Madeline, tratando interceder antes de que alguno de los dos explotara.

\- "No" – fue su simple respuesta. En esos momentos sólo quería estar muerto. La soledad de la muerte se veía como una fiel amiga en comparación de lo que estaba sintiendo. Deseaba abrazar a sus hijos, llevárselos lejos para que ella no los tocara con su mentiras y manipulaciones. De repente su corazón deseaba borrarla. Pretender que nunca la conoció, que nunca la hizo suya. Que no la amaba como la amaba. La frialdad de la Sección de pronto era muy pequeña ante la traición de Nikita.

\- "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" – Michael sabía que estaba ahí para negociar algo, de lo contrario hubiera sido aniquilado como el resto de las secciones; pero aún así necesitaba saberlo. Requería escucharlo de su propia boca.

\- "Creo que mereces una explicación y aunque mi padre no me lo ha autorizado, te la daré. Te preguntarás cómo es que estoy viva." – Nikita hizo una pausa, sabía que la explicación no sería fácil, sobre todo no para ella. Michael tenía la mirada distante, como si ya no le importara lo que tuviera que decirle. – "Poco antes de ir al puente para salvar la vida de Adam, mi padre y Madeline hablaron conmigo. No tengo que decirte lo difícil que fue ver a Madeline con vida, pero una vez que superé la sorpresa decidí escuchar sus planes."

Nikita recordaba esa tarde. Tenía sentimientos mezclados al saber de los planes de su padre. Sabía que lo que decidiera ese día iba a cambiar su vida vertiginosamente, lanzándola contra un pavimento duro y sin amortiguar la caída.

\- "Verás Michael, mi padre no sólo es miembro de Center. Mi padre en compañía de George y Adrian fundaron las Secciones. En un principio tenían metas definidas, controlarían el terrorismo pero reclutarían gente que por libre albedrío realizara el trabajo. Sabían que la única forma en la que podría funcionar una empresa tan peligrosa era si sus operativos estaban dispuestos a morir por sus creencias y el amor a lo que hacían, no por amenazas de cancelación e incertidumbre. Nadie es leal bajo presión. La lealtad se entrega o no."

Michael esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Era curioso que ella hablara de lealtad después de tanta traición de por medio. En cambio él le fue leal en todo momento. Desde que decidió que fueran pareja se había entregado sin reservas. Había bajado sus defensas y ese fue su primer error.

Nikita observaba a Michael, sabía que no quería hablar y entonces prosiguió con la historia.

\- "Cuando Paul se convirtió en Operaciones, mi padre se dio cuenta de su sed de poder y comenzó a tener más cuidado con él. Adrian también lo había notado así que juntos idearon un plan de contingencia en caso de que Paul los llevara a los extremos. Desafortunadamente George fue cancelado por Operaciones y Adrian murió por las secuelas que el proceso Gelman le dejó en su memoria. Mi padre comprendió después de éstos hechos que el momento había llegado y decidió actuar." – Nikita hizo una pausa de nuevo, pero Michael no dio indicación alguna de emitir palabra. Sus ojos mostraban por momentos mucha tristeza, pero en otras ocasiones una ráfaga de rabia y odio se apoderaban de su mirada.

\- "Madeline fue contratada desde el inicio. Su cercanía con Paul beneficiaba a mi padre. Ella era nuestro contacto más cercano o al menos es lo que ellos me han explicado. Paul nunca sospechó de ella"

\- "¿Y el proceso Gelman?" – dijo por fin Michael, en un tono de incredulidad.

\- "No tuvo más remedio que practicar ese procedimiento conmigo. Sabía que Paul se daría cuanta de que era un agente encubierta si siempre me protegía, así que debía actuar acorde a los parámetros de la misión."

\- "Eso quiere decir que nunca estuviste en peligro" – su voz estaba contenida, era casi un susurro.

\- "No, nunca estuve en peligro total. Pero yo nunca me enteré hasta tiempo después, todo lo que pasó durante esos momentos fue verdad, Michael." – Nikita necesitaba que le creyera, era injusto que pensara tan mal de ella cuando fueron las circunstancias las que la orillaron a conocer la verdad. – "Una vez que mi padre puso en marcha su plan, no había vuelta atrás. Los aliados de Paul estaban distribuidos en cada una de las ramas de la Sección, debían ser todas destruidas, y el hecho de que Paul muriera había provocado crisis entre ellos mismos. Estaban dispuestos a convertirse en un grupo terrorista a escala mundial... no había otra opción, debíamos actuar rápido."

En esos instantes la puerta del despacho fue abierta y el Sr. Jones entraba. Había tenido una junta y no pudo llegar antes, le hubiera gustado que su hija no enfrentara esto sola, pero era demasiado tarde. Podía ver la mirada de odio del hombre sentado en la silla, y la mirada llena de arrepentimiento de Nikita. No había sido el mejor de los padres pero no le gustaba verla así.

Cuando Michael se percató que alguien más había entrado en la habitación, no se apresuró para averiguar de quién se trataba. Unos pasos más y lo sabría. Y en efecto, contempló impasible al hombre de edad avanzada que se acercó al lado de Nikita.

\- "Hola Michael. Disculpa la tardanza, no se pudo evitar. Ya veo que Nikita te esta poniendo al tanto de la situación.

Michael no se inmutó, al principio ese hombre le desagradaba por que había hecho pasar a su hija por innumerables catástrofes sin que interfiriera ni una sola vez. Pero en esos momentos le era insoportable su presencia, al fin y al cabo él era la cabeza de toda esa gran mentira.

Nikita se levantó de su silla y le cedió el lugar a su padre. Caminó alrededor del escritorio y se sentó en la silla acomodada junto a Michael. Sin querer cuando pasaba le rozó el brazo derecho y una electricidad enorme le recorrió el cuerpo. Deseaba tanto tocarlo y besarlo que casi podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación que se reproducían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Michael por su parte seguía controlando muy bien sus emociones, pues en su mirada y rostro no se notaba la perturbación que le había causado ese ligero roce. Escenas de ella y él haciendo el amor vinieron a su memoria. Cuerpos enlazados, gemidos constantes, y el grito desesperado que Nikita emitía cada vez que la penetraba por primera vez; hacían que su juicio se nublara. ¡Basta!... no podía permitirse seguir pensando en eso.

Una vez que estaban acomodados en su lugar, el Sr. Jones prosiguió la explicación de Nikita.

\- "Creo que Nikita ya te explicó porqué comenzamos nuestros planes, pero sospecho que no te ha dicho es el porqué estas vivo aún...¿o me equivoco?"

\- "No, pero supongo que necesitan algo de mí."

\- "Verás Michael, siempre has sido muy astuto. En esta ocasión Nikita tuvo que serlo más que tú porque de otra manera te hubieras negado a nuestros planes."

\- "Aún no comprendo porque ordenaron tal masacre" – dijo Michael, su voz mostraba una rabia contenida.

\- "Por su puesto que no, porque no te han dado todos los datos que debes saber. Verás, los aliados de Paul no eran un grupo reducido de personas; al contrario, en cada Sección había más de 20 personas en altos niveles de mandato que deseaban formar parte de sus planes. Esas 20 personas a su vez eran seguidas por todos los operativos a su cargo, que aunque inocentes hubieran cumplido las ordenes que les indicaran sin pensarlo dos veces. Y eso era tan sólo en una de las Secciones. Imagínate el resto." – hizo una pausa para que Michael asimilara la información. –- "Los planes de Paul eran crear su propia organización, en la que fuera el único jefe y en la cual sólo él decidiera la vida y muerte de todas las personas a su cargo. Así que una vez que su líder murió, la rabia que los unía por fin explotó y decidieron comenzar a moverse. Rápidamente se estaban convirtiendo un grupo poderoso, y sus planes fueron cambiando de curso. Ya no querían convertirse en una agencia antiterrorista a gran escala, al contrario, deseaban comenzar ataques aéreos y terrestres en cada uno de los países más importantes de cada continente."

Al ver que su padre volteaba a verla, Nikita tomó su turno para hablar.

-"Como verás Michael, no teníamos otra alternativa. Teníamos que actuar rápido y sin levantar la menor sospecha de que estábamos al tanto de sus planes. La muerte de Birkoff fue el primer paso a seguir, necesitábamos al mejor en el área de comunicaciones y requeríamos extraerlo completamente para que se dedicara sólo a seguir el rastro del enemigo sin tener que dedicar parte de su tiempo a otras cosas."

\- ¿"Birkoff esta vivo? – preguntó Michael. El había visto como su frágil cuerpo se electrocutaba. Era obvio que ya no podía confiar ni en sus propios sentidos.

Nikita escuchaba en la voz de Michael el reproche que silenciosamente le hacía. Sus ojos ni siquiera la miraban, estaban fijos a un costado de ella, como si no existiera en la habitación, como si le hablara a la pared.

-"Sí, Birkoff vive."

\- "Entonces tus lágrimas cuando el murió y corriste a abrazarlo también fueron mentira... felicidades, eres una estupenda actriz. Madeline te entrenó bien."

El señor Jones, que presenciaba el intercambio de palabras y que veía el dolor que su hija estaba sufriendo, se apresuró a decir:

\- "Te equivocas, Michael. Nikita se enteró de su muerte cuando llegó por primera vez a esta casa, y supo de nuestros planes poco antes de intercambiar a Adam por mí en el puente"

\- "Ya te lo había explicado, Michael" – dijo Nikita en voz baja.

\- "Disculpa si decido no creer más en lo que dices o haces" - su rabia era tanta que no podía dejar de herirla con sus palabras. Necesitaba que le doliera su traición tanto como a él. Quería verla abatida, dolida, desesperada; tal y como él había estado el día que la enterró.

El corazón de Nikita estaba despedazándose, tenía ganas de gritarle que lo amaba pero temía que en la situación actual él sólo se limitara a reírse irónicamente de ella. El amor que siempre le profesó ahora estaba convertido en resentimiento puro, y sus palabras la herían profundamente. Había perdido su confianza absoluta y lo sabía.

Recordaba como hace tiempo el le decía: "No me falles Nikita, eres la única persona en el mundo en quién confío". Esas palabras que le había dicho poco antes de la misión Bergomi, mientras Michael tomaba el lugar de Operaciones por unos días, se le habían quedado impresas en la memoria. Que Michael aceptara en voz alta que sólo en ella confiaba era algo que Nikita había aprendido a valorar con el paso del tiempo. Saber que ahora ni siquiera creía en lo que le decía era algo que le quemaba por dentro.

\- "Una vez que el plan comenzó a llevarse acabo no podíamos detenernos. Tu reacción ante la muerte de Nikita tenía que ser real, de lo contrario el enemigo se daría cuenta de que estábamos al tanto de la situación y estaría sobre aviso. La intención de Nikita nunca fue dañarte, fueron sólo las circunstancias. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer."

Michael estaba harto de escuchar excusas. No necesitaba que nadie abogara por Nikita, para él estaba mejor muerta que sentada ahí a su lado. No sabía que dolor era más grande, el saberla muerta o el saber que le traicionó a él y a su propia hija.

\- "Aún no me han dicho que hago aquí."

-"Verás Michael, para nosotros era importante rescatar a los agentes más valiosos. Birkoff es el mejor en lo que hace, Madeline es la mejor consultora y analista que la Sección ha tenido. Las personas que estaban escondidas contigo también son las mejores en sus ramas. Además, alrededor del mundo sobrevivieron las personas clave que necesitamos para la siguiente etapa."

Michael sintió una punzada en el pecho. 'Las personas que estaban escondidas contigo...' había dicho... eso quería decir que ya no estaban escondidas y ahora estaban ahí también. ¿Estarían bien Theany y Adam?

\- "A ti, Michael, hemos decidido dejarte con vida para planes mayores." –- El señor Jones hizo una pausa y continuó – "Deseamos que te unas a nosotros. El plan ahora es construir de nuevo una organización que respete los principios que Adrian, George y yo quisimos desde un principio. Los que se unan a nosotros lo harán por libre albedrío y los que no deseen hacerlo no serán cancelados. Ninguna represalia será tomada en su contra. Queremos construir una Sección que este fortalecida por lazos más fuertes que el miedo a ser cancelados. La convicción de hacer lo correcto era el principio básico antes de que Paul fuera Operaciones, desafortunadamente Adrian y George se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde y perdieron sus vidas en ello."

-"¿Y si no acepto el trato?" – preguntó Michael, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver la situación de otro modo, de una manera más objetiva.

-"Serás libre de la Sección y podrás irte tan lejos como quieras. Por supuesto tus hijos irían contigo" – contestó el señor Jones volteando a ver la cara de tristeza de su hija. Sabía que si Michael elegía la última opción, esa decisión la destrozaría.

Madeline en ese momento entró a la habitación. La tensión que estaba en el aire era palpable y había tratado por 15 minutos de no interrumpir , pero era necesario que el señor Jones fuera informado.

\- "Han llegado. ¿Los instalo en la habitación que acordamos o cerca de Nikita?"

Jones volteó a verla, y con el rabillo del ojo alcazó a ver la reacción de Michael a esas palabras. El hombre sabía que hablaba de sus hijos y eso le preocupaba.

-"Ponlos en la habitación contigua a la de Nikita. Supongo que quiere verlos." – dijo, mirando a su hija que sentada a un lado de Michael no había dicho palabra desde hace rato.

-"No" –- interrumpió Michael – "Para ellos esta muerta. Prefiero que eso siga así hasta que decida lo que voy a hacer."

-"Muy bien Michael, como tú digas." – Jones sabía que eso iba a dolerle a Nikita pero no podía forzar las cosas ahora.

Y en efecto, la puñalada que Nikita sentía era muy honda. Tenía tan cerca de sí a sus niños. Adam era tan tierno con ella, y a Theany no la había visto personalmente desde que nació. Deseaba tanto cargarla, besarla y mecerla en sus brazos. Pero se daba cuenta de que ahora Michael era el tutor responsable de ellos, y el obligarlo a que la dejara verlos sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-"Madeline" – dijo Jones – "Instala a Michael en una habitación grande donde pueda estar con sus hijos y que sea en el ala este de la casa. Nikita esta en el ala oeste, no estará cerca de ustedes si así lo deseas."

-"Así lo deseo" – dijo Michael, mientras Nikita cerraba los ojos para poder controlar el grito desesperado que tenía en la garganta.

-"Muy bien, llamaremos a los demás para hacerles saber nuestros planes y dejarlos decidir su futuro, mientras tanto puedes retirarte a tu habitación, es tarde y supongo que estas cansado del viaje en coche. Ve y descansa, en un par de días hablaremos. Puedes hacer uso de la casa e ir a donde quieras. Los guardias no son para evitarte la salida, sino para bloquear la entrada de algún posible intruso."

Michael se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de Madeline. Cuando salieron a la sala, una enorme escalera se encontraba al final de un pasillo. En la parte de arriba se dividía en dos secciones, el ala este y la oeste. La casa era muy grande y uno fácilmente podía perderse ahí.

Nikita permaneció un momento sentada, su padre la contemplaba preocupado.

-"¿Estás consciente de que si no acepta nunca volverás a ver a tus hijos?"

-"Lo sé." – Nikita se encontraba desolada. Cuando estaba ejecutando cada uno de los planes había pensado en volver a ver a sus hijos, más nunca se permitió pensar en el día en que los sacaría para siempre de su vida. Para ella Adam era su hijo, no importaba que hubiera nacido de Elena, y todavía tenía la ilusión de que algún día Theany le dijera mamá. Si Michael la odiaba tanto y no aceptaba el trato, saldrían los tres de su vida mucho antes de que pudiera hacerse a la idea.

Nikita salió del despacho con la intención de subir a su habitación, pero cuando llegó a la división de la escalera, se armó de valor y se apresuró en llegar a la de Michael. Éste a penas iba caminando por el pasillo junto a Madeline, así que fue rápido alcanzarlos. Madeline intuyó que era Nikita la que producía los pasos que escuchaba tras de sí, y decidió darle la llave de la recamara a Michael y señalarle cual era. Sólo faltaban dos puertas y llegaría.

Michael también escuchaba los pasos apresurados en el pasillo, así que tomó la llave, le dio las gracias a Madeline y avanzó hacia la puerta. No quería verla, no quería que estuvieran solos, tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar si ella lograba alcanzarlo.

\- "Michael"—gritó, pero él no se detuvo. Insertó la llave en el cerrojo y la giró. Nikita llegó sin aliento a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.

-"Michael, por favor...necesitamos hablar... no podemos ignorar lo que ha pasado. Lo que decidas mañana no sólo tiene que ver conmigo. Necesito explicarte muchas cosas. Nada de lo que siento es mentira. A pesar de lo sucedido, no tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí no verte, saber que sufres por una muerte inventada y que mi hija crece cada día sin que me conozca. Tienes que escucharme..."

Michael volteó a verla a los ojos y pudo detectar la desesperación de la mujer que amaba. Una parte quería besar esos labios que tantas veces le juraron amor, sentir su cuerpo desnudo estremecerse y ver el sudor de ambos deslizarse en su pecho. Deseaba tomarla de la cara y acariciarla de la manera que sólo él conocía. La amaba tanto que su cuerpo le gritaba que la escuchara, que no le diera la espalda.

Pero no, no podía. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Las mentiras finalmente acabaron con lo poco de humanidad que le quedaba. Era absurdo pero siempre tuvo razón al pensar que no debía volver a enamorarse después de Simone. Sus instintos presentían lo que se avecinaba y su propio ego le advertía que si se enamoraba sólo conseguiría hundirse más en la miseria.

Sabía que cualquier respuesta que decidiera iba a afectarla. Sabía que podía hacerle pagar cada una de sus infamias. Estaba conciente que lo que veía ahí reflejado era amor y angustia en extremo. Deseaba tanto herirla que un golpe hubiera quedado corto si se comparaba con el dolor que él llevaba dentro. Necesitaba destruirla, borrarla de su vida, hacerla sentir tan idiota como él llegó a sentirse por su traición.

Michael tomó la mano que tenía en el brazo y con mucha delicadeza la quitó. Sus ojos no mostraban más que frialdad. Nikita se estremeció al ver en su mirada cómo la luz se iba apagando. Le asustó tanto el verlo así, ese no era el hombre entregado que ella había amado tanto tiempo... no... ese hombre se estaba muriendo dentro de él. Estaba siendo aniquilado y ella había hundido la daga que le diera la muerte.

-"Lo que yo decida no te importa. Si me quedo es porque creo en lo que esta organización lograría en un par de años. No me quedaría por algo más. Para mí sigues muerta. Aún quedándome no permitiría que vieras a los niños, les harías daño."-– hizo una pausa para ver la reacción que provocaba en ella. La pena que se reflejaba en el rostro de Nikita le daba cierto placer. Estaba disfrutando hacerle daño. – "Por otra parte tal vez sea mejor irme lejos, llevármelos a otro continente. Sería la única forma de que fueran libres y crecieran como cualquier niño. Tal vez hasta yo quiera rehacer mi vida con alguien más... Pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que decida hacer... no tiene nada que ver contigo. Para mí... tú ya no existe. La Nikita que amé fue la que dio la vida por mi hija, fue a la que enterré con una rosa en el pecho ese día lluvioso de hace unos meses. La mujer que esta parada frente a mí ahora es otra mujer diferente, una mujer que me da asco y que ya no conozco."

Con esas palabras entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a Nikita sumida en un abismo de soledad y llanto. Sus manos temblaban, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir llegó a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y en seguida tomó una almohada y la abrazó, colocándose en posición fetal. Y lloró por todo lo que había perdido. Lloró por todo lo que ya no tenía y por lo que estando tan cerca no podía tocar.

Era una hermosa mañana, el jardín estaba lleno de flores y los pájaros daban los buenos días con su trino matutino. El rocío de la noche se resbalaba graciosamente por los pétalos de cada rosa, era hermoso ver ese espectáculo desde las habitaciones de la casa. La esperanza que trae consigo cada mañana era esperada con ansias por Nikita.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Michael, al contrario, se reproducían en su cabeza sin que pudiera detenerlas. Dolía profundamente, pero en el fondo sabía que cada uno de sus desplantes eran justificados. Estaba conciente del daño que le había hecho, casi podía palpar su dolor cuando se dio cuenta de la traición de la que había sido objeto.

Él le amaba, de eso no tenía duda. Pero el daño era tan profundo que los maravillosos momentos vividos eran fácilmente empañados con la rabia y la sed de venganza que había visto en sus ojos verdes.

Nikita se alejó de la ventana de su habitación y tomó una ducha. El agua tibia recorría su cuerpo como una fiel aliada. Cerró los ojos y casi podía imaginarse las manos de Michael sobre su pecho erguido. Deseaba tanto que la tocara de nuevo, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible.

Deslizó una mano entre sus piernas. Ahí, donde tantas veces él la había tocado. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y podía sentir lo caliente que estaba dentro de sí. Esperándola, húmeda, cálida. Añorando que la volviera a tomar sin reservas.

Sentía que una sensación conocida se apoderaba de ella. Era esa pasión que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Michael. ¡Dios! Cómo deseaba que fuera él el que la estuviera tocando.

Después de unos instantes la sensación era agobiante, el corazón palpitaba aprisa y tres de sus dedos fueron sumergidos en su centro. Un grito escapó de sus labios, sus piernas casi no la sostenían. Toda su piel se estremecía con las caricias que ella misma se proporcionaba.

Pero justo cuando su respiración era más corta y agitada, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación. Sin terminar de bañarse, todavía enjabonada y envuelta torpemente en una toalla blanca, corrió a abrirla. Debía ser su padre que desesperado porque no bajaba al desayuno, venía para apurarla.

\- "Pensé que ya estabas vestida. Te espero abajo. Trae contigo la agenda de lo que debemos hacer este día. – dijo el hombre con el que se topó al abrir la puerta, y que tal y como ella lo había pensado, era su padre.

\- "Sí, lo tengo listo. Bajaré en 10 minutos." – dijo algo apenada por su retraso.

Jones asintió y se retiró. Nikita se quedó pensativa y no se percató que la puerta aún permanecía abierta. En esos momentos sintió una mirada, alguien la observaba y podía casi apostar quién era. Y en efecto, la persona que pensaba estaba frente a ella. Al parecer iba camino al comedor e inevitablemente la vio con la puerta abierta... Pero momento, eso no podía ser. Su habitación quedaba en el otro lado de la casa. La escalera ni siquiera estaba hacia el rumbo que se dirigía. ¿Lo hizo a propósito? ¿Quería Michael hablar con ella pero no lo hizo al ver que su padre toco antes a su puerta?

Ambos permanecieron ahí. Nikita sosteniendo la puerta de su habitación mientras seguía envuelta sólo en una toalla; y Michael observándola sin apartar la vista. Durante el transcurso de la noche su rabia había disminuido. Seguí sumamente enojado, pero el asimilar la idea de que la mujer que amaba se encontraba VIVA era algo que su corazón no podía pasar por alto. Su dolor le había hecho dejar ese detalle a un lado.

Siempre había sido un hombre racional, pero con Nikita parecía que nunca podía lograrlo. Al contrario, siempre sucumbía ante ella. Sin embargo, cuando supo de su traición, Michael dejó que el resentimiento se apoderara de él, nunca había sentido tantos deseos de venganza como esa noche. Quería verla destrozada y humillada, que pagara por utilizarlo de esa forma.

Fue precisamente por eso que le había dicho las palabras más hirientes que pudo encontrar. En ese instante su cabeza era la que hablaba, no su corazón; pero una vez que dejó de verla y abrazó a sus dos hijos, comprendió que había sido demasiado duro con ella. Después de todo, ella se había enterado poco antes de que el engaño comenzara, y también comprendía que en la Sección nunca tienes muchas opciones. U obedeces o matan a tus seres queridos.

Una vez que estuvo recostado en su cama, Michael comenzó sentirse inquieto. Al principio quería ir a su habitación y gritarle. Reclamarle tantos engaños, tantas traiciones. Pero una vez que su rabia se iba atenuando, una increíble necesidad de abrazarla y besarla le invadió de nuevo. La extrañaba, habían sido muchos meses sin sentirla, sin besarla, sin escucharla gemir de placer mientras le hacía el amor.

Por momentos quiso ir a verla, pero de nuevo el orgullo se interponía entre ellos. Quería que al menos esa noche Nikita se la pasara mal. Que al menos por unas horas pensara que era la peor de las mujeres. Necesitaba dejarle claro lo mucho que lo había herido.

Así que ahí estaba, contemplándola. Inventando que tenía que ir a ese lado de la casa aunque las escaleras que llevaban al comedor estuvieran totalmente hacía otra dirección. Todavía no sabía que iba a decirle, pero necesitaba verla. Toda la noche se mantuvo en vela porque su cuerpo seguía en su memoria.

Parecía una eternidad mientras se mantuvieron ahí parados. Ninguno daba el primer paso. Nikita comprendió que si él estaba en esa zona de la casa era por una razón, y que si no se atrevía a ser el primero en hablar, estaba en todo su derecho. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

\- "Buenos días, Michael. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo con voz baja. Casi

como pidiendo permiso de hablar.

Michael no podía hablar, su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. La toalla de baño rodeaba su figura, se veía tan hermosa. Estaba desnuda debajo de ese delgado material, casi podía imaginarse cada parte de ella. La extrañaba tanto.

Trató de mantener su mirada fría, y volteándola a verle logró por fin pronunciar palabra:

\- "Necesitaba hablar contigo. Aún hay cosas que no me han quedado claras."

-"Si quieres puedes pasar en lo que me termino de bañar" – la voz de Nikita sonaba a invitación, y en realidad eso era. Michael sabía perfectamente que si aceptaba entrar sus sentimientos no iban a permanecer mucho tiempo bajo la superficie. No podía darse el lujo de perdonarla tan fácilmente. Estaba consciente de que su corazón gritaba por estar con ella de nuevo, por sentirla y decirle cuánto la amaba. Pero lo cierto era que una gran parte de él ya no le creía. Esa parte que estaba llena de la confianza que habían ganado a través del tiempo, se había roto y los pedazos aun yacían en el suelo.

Temía tanto volver a creerle, el ser vulnerable había sido su peor equivocación. Nunca debió dejar de ser el hombre frío y calculador al que le importaba más la Sección que ella.

\- "No. Hablaremos después." – y diciendo esto dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Nikita lo siguió con la mirada y a lo lejos pudo ver cómo comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hasta que su silueta desapareció, al igual que sus esperanzas de reconquistarlo.

Pero a pesar de las palabras tan hirientes que le había dicho anoche, Nikita podía ver una luz. La había visto en los ojos de Michael. Había algo que le indicaba que ya no estaba tan molesto. Sí, todavía era obvio que seguía muy enojado y que no iba a ser fácil lograr su perdón, mucho menos que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar que tenía una oportunidad era algo que ella atesoraba.

Después de todo, así era Michael. Explosivo, frío y calculador cuando debía serlo; pero un niño enamorado cuando de ella se trataba y Nikita lo sabía, estaba al tanto de la magnitud de su amor por ella, y eso era lo único a lo que le apostaba.

La mesa estaba puesta. Un jarra enorme de jugo de naranja se encontraba en medio de ésta, siendo el principal foco de atención. Con la mirada se podían ver cada uno de los demás aperitivos: Una canasta de pan fresco, mantequilla, mermelada de fresa, una jarra de leche fría y una tetera llena de café humeante; y cuyo aroma despertaba incluso a los más dormidos de la casa.

El primero en llegar fue Walter. Su apetito no se había reducido ni un ápice y hambriento se abalanzó sobre los panecillos y la mantequilla. El café resultaba reconfortante para Walter, quién desde hace varios días no había podido probar ni un sólo trago del dichoso líquido, y para quién era vital tomar al menos dos tazas de café al día para mantenerse en pleno funcionamiento.

Por su parte Jason se aproximó a la mesa casi dormido. En cuestiones de levantarse temprano, Jason era igual que su hermano. Según Walter le había contado, Birkoff nunca se levantaba temprano al menos que fuera rotundamente necesario. Como le hubiera gustado conocer más a su hermano, pensó; pero lamentablemente la muerte se les adelantó, negándoles la oportunidad de convivir por más tiempo.

Unos minutos y tres panecillo después, los dos amigos sorbían con calma una taza de café, cuando hizo acto de presencia Madeline, Jones y Birkoff. La sorpresa que sufrieron el día anterior al ver a Madeline y Jones vivos, no se comparaba con ver caminar a Seymour.

A Walter se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su pequeño cibernético estaba vivo. ¡Vivo! Su pensamiento se vio envuelto en una ligera confusión, pero la alegría de verlo frente a él era más fuerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Walter corrió hacia Birkoff y lo tomó en sus brazos. ¡Dios! Como le había dolido su muerte, para él representaba el hijo que nunca tuvo y estrecharlo de nuevo era sorprendente.

Birkoff por su parte correspondió al abrazo con fuerza. Lamentaba haber hecho pasar a sus amigos por semejante pena al creerlo muerto pero era algo que no pudo evitar. Las reacciones de dolor debían ser convincentes y la única forma de lograrlo era apelando a sensaciones de verdad, y no a una actuación mediocre.

Después de unos momentos, mientras Madeline y Jones tomaron asiento en la mesa, Jason se levantó de su lugar acercándose a su hermano. Ambos se contemplaron y finalmente se fundieron en un abrazo que combinaba sentimientos y lágrimas. Jason nunca había sido muy sentimental, pero el saber que ya no estaba solo en ese mundo frío de la Sección, le hizo sucumbir a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Una vez que estuvieron colocados a la mesa, Jazmín y Steven tomaron asiento y comenzaron a degustar del desayuno. Un sirviente entró trayendo consigo una bandeja de fruta de temporada y otra de huevos revueltos recién hechos. Cada quién podía servirse lo que gustara.

Era extraño, nadie hablaba pero todos se sentían normales. La noche anterior, poco después de hablar con Michael, el señor Jones habló con los otros visitantes y les había hecho saber de sus planes de crear una nueva organización. Walter había aceptado inmediatamente, ¿a dónde iría si no era cerca de sus armas y de su querida Nikita? En efecto se había sentido engañado al saberla viva pero su cariño por ella pudo más que mil mentiras.

Jason, Steven y Jázmin pensaban casi igual, con diferencia que ellos irían a donde Michael decidiera. Estaban concientes de que empezar una organización era algo duro los primeros años, pero también sabían que esta situación les traía ventajas en su calidad de vida. Después de todo no era lo mismo ser un operativo más, que ser uno de los fundadores. Michael aún no había expresado su decisión pero esperaban que recapacitara y perdonara las traiciones de las que fue objeto.

Cuando Michael entró al comedor, se percató inmediatamente de los lugares que quedaban vacíos. Jones estaba sentado en la cabecera frente a la ventana, a su lado izquierdo Madeline y a su derecha Birkoff. Después seguían Walter y Jason y frente a ellos Jazmín y Steven. La cabecera del extremo opuesto a Jones estaba desocupada y los dos asientos a su lado también se encontraban vacíos. Eso no significaba otra cosa más que el deseo de Jones de sentarlo a él y a Nikita juntos.

Michael avanzó hasta la mesa y tomó lugar al lado de la cabecera. Si alguien debía tomar el lugar principal con el señor Jones, esa debía ser Nikita y no él. ¿Por qué hasta en esos simples detalles seguía preocupándose por ella?

Después de 5 minutos apareció Nikita. Vestía un hermoso traje color hueso, su cabello mojado estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo y su rostro se veía fresco y renovado. Las ojeras que habían dejado su marca después de una mala noche, estaban cubiertas por un inmaculado maquillaje. Sus labios tenían un ligero brillo color rosa y Michael de repente se encontró perdido en ellos.

Se veía hermosa, pensó. El traje le caía con mucha elegancia y su porte era el de una princesa. Su corazón de repente le gritaba que la perdonara, que todo sería más fácil, y que al hacerle el amor de nuevo todo se borraría.

Nikita también podía sentir la mirada de Michael sobre ella. Tomó asiento en la cabecera quedando frente a su padre para tomar el desayuno. Hacía tiempo que no veía la mayoría de los ahí presentes y recorrió la mesa con la mirada.

Walter le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía, Birkoff le daba una mirada de apoyo al ver que tenía que sentarse junto a Michael. Jason volteó a verla con una mirada pícara, se veía preciosa y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de decírselo. Y por su parte, Jazmín y Steven le devolvieron una mirada de admiración y respeto, después de todo ella había sido la entrenadora de la primera y la jefa inmediata del segundo.

Una vez sentada en la mesa y después de saludarlos con la mirada, todos aguardaron a que Michael y Nikita comenzaran a desayunar, o al menos se dirigieran la palabra. Al ver que hasta su padre y Madeline habían dejado de comer para observar lo que pasaba entre ellos; Nikita no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Por extraño que pareciese, se sentía en familia y eso era algo que ella siempre anheló.

Michael comenzó con una taza de café, y antes de que pudiera volver a poner la tetera en la mesa, Nikita acercó su taza y le pidió que por favor le sirviese una a ella.

Momentáneamente dudo en servir o no la taza que ella pedía, pero después de un ligero momento tomó la taza de las manos de Nikita y comenzó a servirle café. Este gesto fue la señal para que todos siguieran desayunando. El que Michael decidiera hacer algo tan pequeño por Nikita indicaba que su rabia había disminuido.

\- "Gracias" – dijo Nikita, tomando de nuevo la taza y rozando a propósito las manos de Michael, lo cual logró que éste volteara a verla y sus ojos se clavaron instantáneamente en los de ella.

Había tanto que querían decirse, tantas palabras que tenían guardadas en el pecho. Ambos deseaban alejarse de ahí y olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido. Ser otros, comenzar de nuevo. Michael casi deseaba volver a verla indefensa como cuando la conoció. Quería verla despertar de nuevo con esa cara de miedo y furia contenida que tanto le atrajo de ella al saber que iba a ser su entrenador.

El encanto fue roto por Madeline, la mujer estaba consciente de que la reconciliación entre Michael y Nikita estaba cerca, pero también debían comenzar a planear algunas estrategias.

\- "Hemos auditado las cuentas de la Sección, e inclusive algunas reservas con las cuales se contaba. Actualmente tenemos el triple de lo que necesitamos para comenzar de nuevo. Los fondos de respaldo no los hemos tocado, tenemos que decidir en qué lugar del mundo será la sede de la organización para comenzar la construcción."

Michael y Nikita fijaron su atención en la mujer que hablaba, los demás miembros del grupo esperaban que Jones dijera su opinión. Madeline siempre tan oportuna, pensaba Nikita.

\- "Creo que se someterá a votación, pero antes de tomar esa decisión, es necesario que Michael nos de la suya. Tres de tus operativos aguardan a conocerla para saber que decidir. Te apoyan incondicionalmente."

\- "Lo sé" – dijo Michael. –- "¿Puedo darle mi resolución el día de mañana?"

\- "Por su puesto, no corremos con prisa. Después de todo, nuestros propios enemigos están sorprendidos de que haya desaparecido Sección Uno. Creen que es un enemigo nuevo y más poderoso que ellos, así que tienen miedo de intentar cualquier ataque que ponga en aviso al misterioso oponente y los destruya también para probar que es el mejor."

Una vez que continuaron desayunando, todo parecía estar en la más absoluta calma. Nikita comía pequeños trozos de fruta, mientras que Michael degustaba su café. Ambos estaban concientes de la presencia tan cercana del otro, pero ninguno hizo el intento de platicar.

Cuando terminaron, Jones se levantó y se disculpó con los invitados pues debía asistir a una junta del consejo y regresaría hasta muy tarde. Madeline le acompañaría a la reunión y dejaría al frente de la casa a su hija.

Una vez que se retiraron las dos personas que tenían compromisos, Walter se levantó y fue hasta el lugar de Nikita.

\- "¿No vas a darle un abrazo a este viejo, sugar? – dijo mientras se paraba a su lado con los brazos abiertos.

Los ojos de Nikita se llenaron de lágrimas, quería mucho a Walter y el ver lo bien que había tomado la noticia, la conmovía.

\- "Por supuesto que sí, Walter"—dijo ella mientras se levantaba y estrechaba a su amigo. Para ella Walter representaba más a la figura paterna en su vida que su propio padre. Lo había extrañado mucho.

Todos observaban el intercambio de abrazos, y pronto Jason se acercó por los mismos motivos. Por su parte, Jazmín y Steven se pusieron a sus ordenes y le expresaron lo alegres que estaban de volver a verla con vida.

Sólo una persona permaneció sentada en la mesa. Michael. Quién observaba los gestos de Nikita al escuchar a cada uno de los que la rodeaban. Era hermosa, y su felicidad por verlos era genuina. ¿Debía a caso volver a confiar en ella?... Su orgullo volvió a interponerse a su corazón, y en un repentino movimiento se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor. Todos le observaban al ver lo enojado que seguía, y cuando regresaron las miradas a Nikita, una lágrima estaba a punto de caer.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, la tranquilidad era algo que habían aprendido a valorar. Por la tarde Jason y Walter estaban ensimismados en un juego de ajedrez, Jazmín leía un libro sobre los orígenes de la guerra en Asia, y Steven decidió tomar una siesta.

Mientras todos parecían estar haciendo algo de provecho, Nikita y Birkoff seguían trabajando en algunos perfiles para la nueva organización. Una vez harta de tanto trabajo, decidió dejar a su amigo en la computadora y optó por pasear un rato en el jardín; después de todo la tarde era preciosa y el jardín era un enorme lugar donde si lo deseabas podías perderte por un momento para meditar.

Mientras caminaba entre los árboles, Nikita pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, en lo difícil que sería comenzar de nuevo, y en la esperanza de mejorar las cosas que éste mismo hecho implicaba.

Una vez que pasó la escalinata de árboles, giró a su derecha donde solía refugiarse cuando quería pensar. Ahí se encontraba una pequeña banca de madera y una fuente enorme de estilo colonial. Pero para su sorpresa, en esa ocasión no estaba sola como otras tantas veces.

Michael contemplaba a sus hijos. Adam jugaba con el agua de la fuente mientras que Theany no paraba de torcer un osito de felpa que desde que nació la acompañaba a todos lados. Comenzaba a gatear pero Michael siempre temía que se encontrara con objetos filosos en el piso y por esa razón siempre jugaba con ella sentándola en su regazo.

Al ver de reojo que una persona se acercaba, Michael apartó la vista de los ojos azules de su hija y se fijó en unos todavía más azules y expresivos. Era ella. Era inevitable que viera a los niños. Su cara reflejaba angustia y anhelo por conocer a Theany, así que Michael no tuvo corazón para levantarse e impedirle que se les acercara.

Adam se percató de la presencia de Nikita y corrió a ella. Estaba tan feliz de verla:

\- ¡Nikitaaaa! – dijo el niño, abalanzándose a los brazos de la mujer que se agachó para poder cargarlo.

Después de que permanecieron abrazados un tiempo, Adam no quería dejarla ir. Se aferraba a su cuello como si no la fuera a volver a ver. Nikita le aseguró que todo estaba bien ahora y que no debía preocuparse más.

Una vez que Adam se descolgó de ella, Nikita volvió su mirada a Theany. Estaba tan cerca. No era lo mismo contemplarla por los videos de vigilancia que en persona. Era tan hermosa, tan inocente. Tan ajena a la presencia de su madre.

Nikita caminó hacia la banca y se sentó junto a Michael. Él comprendió el dolor que como padre se puede sentir al estar lejos de tu sangre por tanto tiempo y decidió compartir en esos momentos a la niña con ella. Después de todo era su madre, y a pesar de sus errores siempre lo sería.

Michael colocó a Theany en los brazos de Nikita. Para ella era una persona nueva y ajena a su mundo, así que se asustó y comenzó a llorar. Nikita trataba de calmarla y Michael decidió ayudarla. Comenzó a decirle cosas en francés a la niña y momentáneamente las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos.

\- "Siempre le susurras esas palabras. ¿Qué significan?" – preguntó la nueva mamá.

\- "Es algo entre ella y yo. Un juego que inventé desde que nació." – contestó Michael, conciente de que Nikita había dicho la palabra "Siempre", y eso significaba que los había tenido vigilados todo el tiempo.

\- "¿Los videos te han quitado la culpa?" – preguntó de repente con un tono frío y áspero.

Nikita sabía que no trataba de herirla, era simplemente el cometario más común que podía hacer dada la situación.

-"Nada podrá quitarme la culpa, Michael. La lleve 9 meses dentro de mí y lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue su llanto a lo lejos. No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con ese día." – dijo por fin, volteando a verlo a los ojos.

Sin embargo él no estaba dispuesto a verla, una cosa era permitirle ver a los niños y otra muy distinta era dejarse convencer por ella una vez más. No estaba dispuesto a dejar ir su coraje.

\- "Al menos ella no te conoce... no tiene de qué decepcionarse"

Nikita cerró los ojos, las palabras de Michael se clavaban en sus oídos y en su pecho. Deseaba desaparecer para no sentir. Después de un largo momento de silencio, Nikita rompió la tranquilidad:

\- "¿Me odias?" – era algo que necesitaba saber. No podía seguir así, en la incertidumbre total. Era inhumano estar esperando a que le expresara sus sentimientos. Tenía que saber si en verdad la odiaba, porque si era así y el amor se había sustituido por odio, entonces todo estaba perdido.

\- "¿Crees que no debería?" – contestó.

\- "Por favor, Michael, contéstame con una respuesta real. No con otra pregunta. Necesito saberlo. ¿Me odias?" – mientras decía esto Nikita sujetaba con fuerza a su hija. El saberla ahí con ella era algo que le daba fuerza. Sentir su cuerpecito pegado a su pecho mientras jugaba con el cabello de su madre, era algo que siempre quiso experimentar.

Michael permaneció callado. La pregunta era muy importante y lo sabía. Decirle que sí, era como clavar un puñal a la mujer que más amaba. Sabía que con esa simple palabra la vida de los dos acabaría y cada quién tomaría su rumbo. Por un lado quería que ella desapareciera de su vida, pero su corazón no se atrevía a desterrarla tan fácilmente.

En cambio, decirle que no también implicaba consecuencias. Implicaba perdonarla, darle esperanzas, comenzar a creerle de nuevo. No podía darse el lujo de abrir su corazón de nuevo. Nikita había sido la única en el mundo con la que decidió dejar caer sus barreras y ser sincero, y ¿qué había logrado?... ah sí, una traición y un golpe del que todavía no se recuperaba.

Nikita vio las dudas de Michael y comprendía cada una de sus emociones. Sabía que la respuesta no le iba gustar. Estaba dispuesta a tragarse sus lágrimas hasta que le escuchara decir la fatal verdad de sus sentimientos. Finalmente, él volteó a verla.

\- "Theany debe descansar" – dijo, tomándola de los brazos de Nikita y poniéndose de pie. – "Adam, vamos a dentro".

Adam corrió hasta la casa a través del sendero de árboles, Michael comenzó a avanzar detrás de él. Pero Nikita no estaba dispuesta a dejar la plática así. Necesitaba saber, requería conocer la verdad y no estaba dispuesta a esperar más. Con rapidez, se colocó delante de Michael, que cargaba a Theany sobre su pecho, y le dijo:

-"Sólo te estoy haciendo una simple pregunta, Michael."

-"¿Y realmente quieres saber la respuesta?" – su mirada era fría, impasible, mientras la de Nikita se nublaba más por las lágrimas conforme lo escuchaba.

-"Por favor... necesito saber si me odias, si algún día encontraré tu perdón. Si algún día volveremos a estar juntos"

Escuchar esas palabras era demasiado. Michael sentía ganas de refugiarse en su hija y no escucharla; pero al mismo tiempo deseaba creer que esa desesperación que escuchaba en su voz era genuina. Que no era una más de sus tretas. Deseaba creer que todo sería como antes.

\- "A la pregunta de si te odio sólo puedo contestar que no lo sé. Me has hecho demasiado daño como para distinguir algo que no sea resentimiento y rabia. En cuanto a si algún día te perdonaré... por mí estás perdonada. Tu conciencia se encargará de hacerte pagar todo lo que has hecho, yo no soy quién para condenarte. Y cuando preguntas si todo volverá a ser como antes... la respuesta es NUNCA. Antes me engañaste, Nikita, ahora no creo que pueda volver a mirarte a los ojos sin que sienta lástima por ti." – diciendo esto, se alejó de ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza, todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho. Le había dicho adiós a la mujer que más amaba y por la que aún después de las traiciones estaba dispuesto a dar la vida. Michael acarició a su hija, que adormilada en su pecho balbuceaba.

Por su parte, Nikita se había quedado helada. Era como si su cuerpo ya no sintiera nada. Ya no había aire en su pulmones, ni sangre en su venas. Había muerto. Había cesado de existir. Nunca imaginó que dolieran tanto sus palabras. Sus ojos se nublaron, sus rodillas no podían más, su cuerpo se desplomó contra el césped perdiendo el conocimiento. Así era como quería estar, sola, en silencio... fuera de este mundo.

Pocos minutos después de que regresó a la casa, Michael se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a llover. Era extraño que en una tarde tan hermosa, las nubes hubieran empezado a cubrirla. Volteó hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín y no veía a Nikita. Estaba preocupado, después de todo la amaba; aunque no pudiera decírselo en persona.

Trató de calmarse, sabía que no estaba lejos de la casa y además Walter salió a caminar al jardín cuando él regresó. Adam había subido a su habitación para jugar videojuegos, y Theany estaba en su cuna profundamente dormida. Michael había regresado a la sala para esperar a que Jones volviera.

De repente, mientras miraba al jardín, Michael pudo ver la silueta de Walter. Traía algo consigo. Era algo que estaba cargando... era ella. Era Nikita. La sangre comenzó a bullirle por el cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la casa para alcanzarlos. Walter era un hombre de edad que difícilmente soportaba el peso de ella, y menos si el lugar donde caminaba era lodoso y la lluvia constante.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban, Walter dejó que Michael cargara a Nikita pues sabía que llegarían más pronto si le cedía el lugar a él. Michael corrió con Nikita en los brazos y una vez en la casa la colocó en uno de los muebles de la sala. Estaba empapada, pálida y sin sentido. ¡Dios, que había hecho. Nunca midió las consecuencias de sus palabras y ahora estaba parado ante una mujer que solía ser fuerte, que solía enfrentar lo que viniera, pero que claramente estaba acabada, deshecha.

Pidió a la servidumbre que trajeran toallas y comenzó a secarla. Los demás comenzaron a acercarse para prestarle ayuda. Jazmín y Steven no parecían reaccionar, mientras Jason y Birkoff trataban de poner alcohol en sus brazos y cerca de su nariz para que reaccionara. Walter estaba exhausto y sólo contemplaba angustiado la escena.

Después de unos instantes, Nikita comenzó a despertar. Todos se acercaron para tratar de verla, pero Michael les gritó que se alejaran, que necesitaba tener aire suficiente para respirar. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se abrieron, Nikita no sabía donde estaba. Al voltear a ver los rostros de sus amigos, comprendió rápidamente que algo le había sucedido y las palabras de Michael retumbaron de nuevo en sus oídos.

\- "¿Estás bien.?" – preguntó Michael. Estaba sumamente preocupado y se sentía culpable.

-"No me he muerto. Lamento decepcionarte, Michael." – dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse. – "Sólo perdí el conocimiento un rato, estoy bien. Creo que iré a mi habitación."

Michael estaba herido. ¿Cómo podía pensar que deseaba su muerte? Le había hecho daño pero nunca desearía verla muerta por segunda vez. El dolor de verla en una caja era demasiado grande como para volverlo a sentir. Pero después de meditarlo, sabía que estaba en su derecho de creer eso de él. La había herido hace tan sólo unos instantes, le había destrozado las esperanzas y con eso sus ganas de vivir.

\- "Debes cambiarte"—dijo preocupado mientras Nikita se dirigía a la escalera. Todos los observaban pero nadie intervenía, sabían que era un asunto entre ellos dos y no debían entrometerse. – "Si no lo haces puedes enfermarte, el clima aquí es muy frío y estas empapada"

\- "No te preocupes, Michael. Si me pasa algo de todas maneras mi hija cree que estoy muerta. Ni siquiera me recordará" – y diciendo esto. Nikita subió las largas escaleras, dejando a un grupo de espectadores preocupados y a un Michael lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

CONTINUA-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Alto contenido sexual

La lluvia era constante, la casa estaba en penumbras y el silencio era el único visitante que quedaba en la sala. Todos dormían apaciblemente en sus habitaciones, o al menos eso aparentaban.

En la tarde, una vez que Jones había llegado, Michael le dio a conocer su decisión. Aunque al principio Jones estaba sorprendido, aceptó lo que Michael tenía que decirle sin objetar o hacer comentario alguno. Sabía que había sido una decisión difícil para él después del engaño, y lo menos que le debía era escucharlo sin interrogarlo como a cualquiera de sus empleados.

Una vez que todo estaba dicho, los visitantes subieron a descansar y a enfrentar el futuro que les esperaba. Nikita desde el incidente en el jardín no había salido de su habitación. Estuvo ausente el resto de ese día y ni siquiera compartió la cena con los ahí presentes.

Esa noche todo parecía extraño, las hojas de los árboles hacían que la penumbra cobrara vida cada vez que las ráfagas de la tormenta se volvían más violentas. Si uno se quedaba callado el suficiente tiempo, lo único que podía escuchar era el caer de la lluvia y un silbido constante que para algunos hubiera resultado aterrador.

Casi parecía que el medio ambiente trataba de igualase con el estado de ánimo de Michael, quién desde lo sucedido con Nikita no podía estar ni un minuto quieto. En la oscuridad de su cuarto se paseaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse, y si lo hacía era sólo para mirar por la ventana de vez en cuando. Desde su habitación lograba ver la ventana donde Nikita se encontraba. Era increíble que estuvieran tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Hasta hace unas horas no sabía que hacer de su vida, más sin embargo después de las palabras tan hirientes que intercambiaron en el jardín; y de la empapada Nikita que desmayada cargó en sus brazos; había tomado una decisión. Sabía que lo que decidiera tenía que afectar la vida de él y la de sus hijos.

¿Qué diría Nikita si conociera su decisión? Al parecer Jones no había subido a informarle de lo que habían hablado, así que lo más natural era que todavía no estuviera enterada. Pero Michael ya no debía pensar en eso, la decisión estaba tomada y nada en el mundo haría que cambiara de forma de pensar.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. Tan sólo pensar en ella y en la reacción que tendría al saber su elección, hacía que se sintiera agitado, lleno de dudas, con ganas de ir a verle y tomarla entre sus brazos para consolarla. Le había visto tan herida esa tarde, que nunca imaginó que después de lo que le había hecho todavía se sintiera culpable de tratarla así.

Y en parte así se sentía, culpable. Estaba conciente de lo duras que fueron sus palabras, pero una parte de él sólo había querido herirla tanto o más de lo que ella le hirió. Y lo había conseguido en cierta forma, porque nunca había visto esa mirada vacía que Nikita tenía al subir las escaleras mientras su ropa empapada iba dejando gotas en su trayecto.

Michael no quería que amaneciera y las cosas siguieran peor de lo que ya estaban. El rencor se había ido totalmente y ahora sólo quedaba mucho dolor por el engaño y un deseo enorme de perdonarla. Quería verla y que hablaran antes de que su padre le diera la noticia a la mañana siguiente. Sabía que tenía que armarse de valor y ser él quién le dijera a los ojos la decisión que cambiaría todo.

No resistiendo lo que su corazón le gritaba, y escuchando que la tormenta se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, Michael salió de su habitación y caminó al lado opuesto de la casa. Tal vez estaba dormida, pero tenía que verla.

Una vez que llegó a su puerta tocó dos veces sin obtener respuesta. Sus ansias crecían y aunque hubiera resultado más fácil dar la media vuelta e irse, Michael estaba decidido a dejar las cosas claras esa misma noche.

Cuando se decidía a tocar por tercera vez, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y detrás de ella se asomó ligeramente una figura femenina. La sorpresa al verlo ahí parado se reflejaba en su rostro. Al mirarse en la oscuridad y ninguno saber qué decir, el silencio se hizo difícil.

\- "¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Michael. Sabía que se había empapado y temía que se enfermara. Conocía a Nikita y recordaba claramente que cuando estaba deprimida nunca ponía atención a su salud. Michael siempre había sido el que tenía que forzarla a tomar su medicina.

\- "¿Realmente te importa?" – contestó Nikita en un tono de sorpresa y melancolía.

\- "Siempre me has importado ... inclusive aunque realmente no quiera hacerlo." – sus palabras eran sinceras y sus ojos reflejaban un gran cariño.

\- "No te preocupes, Michael. Estoy bien. Tomé un baño caliente y como ves me encuentro bien abrigada."

Sólo entonces Michael bajó la mirada para recorrer su cuerpo. Traía una bata de baño gruesa y cuyas mangas casi lograban cubrirle las manos. Su cabello ya estaba seco y se encontraba sujetado. Todo parecía normal, pero cuando vio con cuidado su rostro, este estaba ligeramente húmedo y sus ojos estaban hinchados e irritados. Por un momento la vio tan frágil que no parecía la misma Nikita que conocía.

\- "¿Puedo pasar?"

\- "Claro" – dijo sorprendida. Las razones por las que Michael se encontraba a esa hora de la noche en su habitación comenzaron a circular en su cabeza. Era extraño que se comportara así después de todo el odio que le había expresado en la tarde.

Michael entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. La recamara era elegante pero no tenía la personalidad de Nikita. Le llamaba la atención que después de llevar algunos meses en esa casa, Nikita no hubiera remodelado su cuarto. Era algo que le encantaba de ella, que siempre redecora cada lugar donde vive. En cambio esa habitación era impersonal y fría.

\- "No se parece a ti" – dijo Michael, quién notando la mirada de interrogación de ella, agregó: - "No parece que sea tuya esta habitación".

Nikita sonrió ligeramente por primera vez. Era reconfortante saber que todavía era tan obvio lo mucho que la conocía.

\- "Decidí no decorarla. No quería sentirme parte de un lugar al que no pertenezco"

\- "¿Y a dónde perteneces?"

Nikita lo miró por largo rato sin contestar, no podía decirle que el único lugar donde se sentía como en casa era cerca de él. Si le abría su corazón, Michael sólo lo destruiría con su resentimiento. Era un hombre de pocas palabras pero siempre supo como herirla con tan sólo una mirada.

Por su parte, Michael contemplaba como se retraía. Cómo parecía que no quería que estuviese él ahí porque le dolía tenerlo tan cerca. En ese momento comprendió que no se encontraba solo en ese abismo de dolor e incertidumbre.

Una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida en la esquina de la habitación y aunque no la iluminaba muy bien, al menos dejaba ver lo suficiente para que dos personas platicaran. Tal vez las sombras ayudarían a Michael a comunicarle lo que venía a decir.

Nikita podía sentirlo. Su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca y su mente de pronto encontró el motivo de su visita.

\- "Vienes a decirme que te vas, ¿verdad?" – dijo Nikita mientras caminaba a la ventana, su voz se estaba quebrando. Comprender que no lo volvería a ver ni a él ni a los niños era un trago demasiado amargo.

\- "Vine a decirte que hablé con tu padre. Supongo que no te ha comentado mi decisión."

\- "No quise bajar a cenar, mi padre siempre me deja sola cuando siente que lo necesito. Así que es verdad... te vas." – dijo casi en un susurro, y armándose de valor se volvió hacia él.

Michael la miraba, su corazón gritaba. Se veía tan triste, tan sola. Por un momento parecía que ya no tenía vida, que la habían despojado de toda esperanza. Se acercó hasta ella y la contempló más de cerca. Estaba hermosa y su labio inferior temblaba por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas.

Michael le acarició el rostro con su mano derecha y ella cerró los ojos. Sentirlo de nuevo era maravilloso, pero el dolor crecía al saber que si estaba siendo tierno con ella era como despedida.

Cuando Nikita abrió los ojos, lo que vio no fue una despedida, sino una mirada llena de amor y entendimiento. Parecía imposible pero esos hermosos ojos le decían que la perdonaban.

\- "Mi decisión es quedarme. No pienso ir a ningún lado, Nikita."

\- "Michael ...yo..."

\- "No. Déjame terminar" – dijo mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro para que ella lo viera sin bajar la mirada. Quería su total concentración en lo que iba a decirle.

\- Sé que tu traición es algo que no he superado..." - hizo una pausa. – "y sé que durante mucho tiempo seguiré resentido y las dudas me asaltaran de repente cuando menos lo espere."

Nikita quería desviar la mirada pero las manos de Michael seguían sosteniéndole el rostro con firmeza y ternura. Saber que ya no confiaba en ella como antes era algo que dolía y mucho. Después de observarla unos instantes, Michael continuó:

-" Pero también sé que no tuviste opción, y que lo que siento por ti no me dejaría vivir tranquilo si me voy de tu lado."

Nikita no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Las esperanzas volvieron de golpe y sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. Lo amaba tanto, que el engañarlo todo ese tiempo había logrado que de verdad creyese no merecer ser feliz. Fue por eso que la primera razón que vino a su mente para que él tocara su puerta fue la de decir adiós.

Nunca imaginó que la perdonaría y mucho menos que le diera a conocer lo profundo de sus sentimientos. Tantas mentiras flotaron entre ellos que la idea de escucharlo decir lo importante que ella seguía siendo en su vida, de repente sonaba irreal.

Después de contemplarse sin decir palabra, Michael rompió el silencio mientras con uno de los pulgares le acariciaba la ceja. De esa forma que sólo él sabía. Era la caricia que más extrañaba Nikita.

\- "No quiero decir que las cosas vayan a ser fáciles. Crear una nueva organización y volver a reconstruir la confianza que nos teníamos es algo que drenará casi todas nuestras fuerzas, pero quiero intentarlo."

Nikita no podía sentirse más dichosa. Había soñado tantas veces con escucharlo decir esas palabras que tenía miedo de hablar y romper el encanto, descubriendo que todo había sido una más de sus alucinaciones nocturnas.

-"Cuando te recuperé del proceso Gelman te dije que no podía vivir sin ti, y después de tu 'muerte' he confirmado cuan ciertas son esas palabras, Nikita."

¡Dios! Escuchar eso de sus labios era como un bálsamo curativo para todas las heridas que la soledad y la distancia habían hecho en ella. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas rezagadas; de lágrimas que expresaban todo su cariño y arrepentimiento.

\- "Nunca quise herirte, Michael." – dijo tomándolo ella también del rostro. Él automáticamente inclinó la cabeza hacia donde el calor de su mano le tomaba la mejilla izquierda. Contemplarse a los ojos detrás de una ventana que contenía una intensa tormenta era algo que no les importaba. Estaban absortos sólo en ellos mismos. Nada ni nadie importaba en ese momento. – "Sé que ya no confías en mí. Y también sé que me merezco cada una de tus dudas y miedos porque no sólo te he mentido, sino que nunca me he tomado el tiempo de hacerte saber cuánto te amo. Durante años esperé que fueras tú el que dijeras esa palabra, pero nunca me percaté que yo nunca te la dije hasta el final. Te exigía algo que tampoco yo había hecho."

Mientras decía esto, Michael la escuchaba atónito, perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules que se veían amenazados por las lágrimas y que significaban todo para él. Ahí podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y la promesa escrita del amor que le juraba. La amaba tanto que sólo quería besarla aunque el mundo se acabara después.

Sin esperar a que dijera más, Michael se acercó a su boca. Sus manos la tomaron de la cintura y sus labios por fin se encontraron. El beso en un principio fue cálido y tierno, como si se exploraran por primera vez. Era el beso más dulce que recordaban haberse dado, y ambos dejaron por fin sus defensas a un lado. Ya no querían estar prisioneros de lo que sentían.

En alguna ocasión, durante la misión en la que Operaciones les pidió proteger a Willie, un amigo suyo; Michael le había dicho algo muy cierto a Nikita. "Los sentimientos no son cautivos" Y era cierto, ahora lo sabían. Por más que lucharan para mantener encerradas todas las emociones, éstas se abalanzaban para abrir la puerta y escapar a la libertad.

Sin soltarla de la cintura, Michael profundizó el beso. De repente ya no era una dulce comunión entre los dos, al contrario, la intensidad con la que él la besaba dejaba ver el deseo animal que guardaba dentro de sí.

Nikita pudo sentir como sus manos la tomaban con fuerza, como su lengua la invadía proclamándola como suya. Adoraba tanto verlo así, sin contenerse, sin apariencias. Sólo Michael y su deseo total por poseerla.

Cuando por fin terminó de besarla, la miró un instante a los ojos y luego continuó sus besos a lo largo de su cuello. En esa mirada Nikita pudo comprender lo que él quería. Siempre había sido capaz de adivinar lo que él más deseba y cuando lo miró a los ojos pudo descifrar una mezcla de pasión, y disculpa. Pero no se disculpaba por haberla herido con sus palabras en la tarde. La disculpa era por algo que todavía no pasaba.

Nikita podía sentir como la sangre circulaba más rápido por sus venas. Fue ahí que comprendió con claridad que lo que él le decía en la mirada era en realidad una disculpa por lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Pocas veces lo había visto así de posesivo y sabía que a su manera le estaba pidiendo permiso para tomarla con toda la fuerza que su pasión requería.

Comenzó a succionar su oreja derecha mientras él adornaba su cuello con besos húmedos y desesperados. Cuando Michael sintió sus labios sobre él, ya no pudo más. Necesitaba saber que ella le pertenecía de nuevo. Su necesidad iba más allá que de lo humano. Se sentía como un animal en celo y sólo había una forma de conseguir lo que quería.

En tan sólo un segundo deslizó la bata que la cubría. Ahí estaba ella, desnuda, indefensa, a la merced de sus deseos y tan hermosa como siempre. Sabía que ella comprendía su necesidad de poder; de saberla sumisa y al servicio de su pasión. Pero necesitaba preguntárselo directamente porque esa noche no iba a ser igual que otra.

Esa noche era la primera después de meses de creerla muerta, después de saber su enorme traición. La rabia se convertía en pasión intensa y desesperada. Deseaba marcarla, hacerle saber al mundo que era de él. Que sólo a él le pertenecía. Quería que su cuerpo quedara adolorido de tantas veces que la haría suya..

Levantó la mirada y pidió de nuevo su permiso con la mirada.

\- "Soy lo que quieras que sea, Michael. Esta noche puedes hacer lo que sea conmigo. Pruébame que me amas tan desesperadamente como yo ti"

\- "Pero podría lastimarte... no puedo contener lo que siento..." – dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella. Su respiración era más profunda.

\- "Entonces no lo contengas." – y diciendo esto lo tomó de nuevo y se besaron con intensidad.

Esa acción fue lo que decidió todo. Ya no era imaginación suya, al contrario, había dado su consentimiento y él pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Con rapidez la apoyó en la ventana. Si no fuera por la tormenta cualquiera que pasara por el jardín podría ver cómo hacían el amor, pero la lluvia y el viento parecían ir en sincronía con sus cuerpos.

Nikita recorrió las manos rápidamente sobre su pecho. Michael todavía tenía puesta la ropa y eso le desesperaba. Quería sentirlo tan caliente y húmedo como ella, así que comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y junto con el pantalón, se lo quitó. Una vez que estaba parado frente a ella con sólo sus calzoncillos, Michael la detuvo. No quería que lo siquiera desvistiendo. Si alguien debía tener el control de la relación esa noche, ese sería él.

Volvió a capturarla con un beso y su lengua poco a poco fue buscando cada uno de sus pechos. Había extrañado tanto probarlos, saborear su piel mientras ella se contraía de placer. No podía dejar de succionarlos, cada vez con más fuerza. Llegó el momento en el que eso no bastaba, necesitaba morderla, sentir que deseo y dolor se mezclaban.

Con una de sus manos tomó uno de sus senos y lo apretó. Nikita dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir sus manos sobre ella. Su imaginación volaba y sólo podía pensar en lo que él iba a hacerle esa noche.

Su lengua la recorría con desesperación, y sus dientes se clavaban ligeramente en su la piel sensible. Nikita gritó, el dolor no era comparado al placer que sentía en sus piernas. Cada vez estaba más húmeda y caliente. Deseaba ser tomada así, de esa manera casi animal. Adoraba cada vez que él perdía el control y dejaba de ser el Michael que la Sección conocía.

Después de hacer lo mismo con su otro seno, Michael la tomó de la cintura y la subió al quicio de la ventana, semi-sentándola en la madera. Con sus besos recorrió su cuerpo, sus manos exploraban cada uno de sus rincones. Pero todavía faltaba uno por descubrir y estaba decidido a que ella explotara por completo.

Así que comenzó a besar su cuerpo, descendiendo hasta su ombligo. Nikita dejaba escapar gemidos pequeños de satisfacción. De repente su lengua encontró lo que tanto buscaba, la pasión dentro de él se intensificó y su miembro crecía cada vez más dentro de los confines de sus calzoncillos.

Con delicadeza al principio, sumergió su lengua en el centro de Nikita. Con dos de sus dedos separó los labios y probó la miel de sus adentros. Era tan suave y dulce. Era la esencia que había extrañado probar durante tanto tiempo. Era un sabor único que era producido por su cuerpo pero originado por el deseo que sentía por él. Sabía que si estaba así de húmeda era por que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y eso le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Así deseaba verla, llena de placer, deseando que la tomara sin restricciones. Necesitaba saber que a pesar de que no pudo controlar sus acciones mientras le traicionaba, en la cama él era el único que decía la última palabra.

Su lengua la penetraba constantemente, la habitación era invadida por los gemidos de Nikita y su cuerpo temblaba sin control. De repente se quedó quieta un momento y luego explotó. Su visión era borrosa y el placer demasiado intenso.

Michael pudo sentir en su boca el primer orgasmo de la noche. El cuerpo de Nikita se comenzaba a resbalar de la ventana por que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir en pie. Pero para Michael la noche a penas comenzaba.

Tomándola de la cintura la volvió a posicionar en el marco de la ventana y la besó. El beso ahora era una demanda, quería proclamar lo que era suyo y de nadie más. Su lengua comenzó a asaltarla de nuevo y Nikita pudo probar su propio sabor mientras le besaba.

¡Dios! Era maravilloso sentirlo en su boca, sentir la desesperación que emanaba por el cuerpo. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en perder el control pero no tenía miedo; al contrario, confiaba totalmente en Michael y aunque sabía que esa noche sería salvaje, no iba a resistirse.

Después de besarla se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y por fin pudo sentirla cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya no estaban separados por esa tela diminuta. Ahora podían sentir libremente las ganas que tenían el uno por el otro.

Michael se acercó y la tomó de la cintura, Nikita pudo sentir cada parte de su miembro. Estaba tan grande, tan excitado que tan sólo el pensar ser penetrada de nuevo por él era irresistible.

Por su parte, Michael sentía lo mismo al rozarla íntimamente, sentía su calor y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse ahí adentro. Como si el tiempo no existiera para ninguno de los dos.

De nuevo el instinto animal regresó y no pudo controlarlo más. Tomándola de las caderas logró posicionarse y encontró su entrada. Con un ligero movimiento al principio, trató de penetrarla pero sólo hasta que la primera parte lograra ingresar a ese maravilloso mundo de sueños y éxtasis. Pero una vez que Nikita se acostumbró a sentirlo dentro de sí, y sus paredes dejaban de contraerse; Michael decidió penetrarla de un solo golpe; dejándola sin respiración por un minuto.

Era como estar en un lugar ya conocido pero del que nunca quieres irte. Cuando quiso salir de ella para volver a penetrarla con fuerza, Nikita dejó escapar un alarido. Tan sólo sentirlo fuera de ella esa algo que no quería revivir nunca. Con sus dos piernas logró capturarlo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza; sintiendo inmediatamente la resistencia de Michael.

\- "Michael... por favor..." - Nikita sabía que tenía que rogar. Estaba conciente que lo que Michael quería era hacerla sufrir con esa interminable espera. Era un dolor placentero, una incertidumbre que ansiaba convertirse en conocimiento pleno y un hambre inaudita por tenerlo en ella.

Michael la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa de amor y deseo, de victoria y perdón, de deuda y convicción. Ahí estaba ella tratando de recuperarlo sin darse cuanta que en realidad nunca lo había perdido. Nikita siempre había sido la única mujer con la que deseaba estar, a la que deseaba dominar y sumergir en ese cálido mundo del deseo. La amaba tanto que juraría que podía morir ahí mismo sintiéndola por dentro.

Acomodándose de nuevo en su pequeña entrada, Michael se sumergió en busca de sus gritos desesperados, y lo consiguió. Una vez que comenzó un ritmo constante, Nikita sólo dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos que poco a poco iban transformándose en fuertes bramidos.

La penetraba cada vez con más fuerza, olvidándose por completo de ser sutil y condescendiente. No quería ser tierno esa noche, lo que deseaba era ser el mejor de los amantes y poseerla hasta el punto máximo del clímax. Así que una vez que comenzó a sentir que ella estaba a punto de explotar, retrocedía y le hacía esperar. Tan sólo esta acción la volvía loca y desesperada.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron jugando de esa forma, hasta que Michael decidió ponerle fin a la tortura y poseerla de una manera más profunda. Nikita lanzó una exclamación de angustia cuando lo sintió salirse por completo de ella y alejarse; pero no tuvo tiempo de reponerse de la pérdida porque en tan sólo segundos Michael la volteó contra la ventana y la penetró por detrás, sosteniéndole las manos en el marco de la ventana.

Nikita podía ver la tormenta, y cada vez que un rayo irrumpía en la oscuridad de la noche, su interior sentía la fuerza de Michael penetrándola con rapidez. Era como si quisiera que fuera parte de él, sus manos casi dejaban marcas en sus caderas mientras la sujetaba, y su miembro la tomaba con dureza.

Podía sentir su aliento en su oído derecho, éste era cortado y agitado. Cada vez que la atraía con fuerza hacia él, Michael dejaba escapar un gemido animal y peligroso. Nikita era suya de nuevo y sus marcas quedarían impregnadas en ella para que nadie más volviera a dudarlo.

Era una sensación insoportable y sus fuerzas le impedían resistir más. Acercándose al clímax, Nikita echó la cabeza hacia tras y gritó. Sus piernas temblaban y cuando Michael sintió como se convulsionaba alrededor suyo, no pudo más. Clavó los dientes en uno de los hombros de Nikita y penetrándola con mucha más fuerza dejó por fin escapar un gemido que igualaba el de ella. Ambos sentían como su líquido la recorría por dentro. Y de repente recordaron que exactamente así concibieron a su hija. Una niña nacida del inmenso amor que se tenían y de la magia que la Sección nunca pudo borrar a pesar de sus intrigas.

La tormenta parecía haber disminuido, la calma regresaba a la casa y la noche todavía era larga. El poco viento que quedaba lograba darles la privacidad que necesitaban con su ruido constante y parsimonioso.

Nikita casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Habían hecho el amor en dos ocasiones esa noche. La primera casi animal, la segunda con ternura y tomándose su tiempo. Ahora el sueño que sorprende después de que las fuerzas han sido gritadas por el placer, se estaba apoderando de ella.

Estaban recostados uno al lado del otro. Michael le abrazaba por detrás dándole pequeños besos sobre la marca que había dejado con sus dientes. Lamentaba haberla marcado de esa manera pero era la única forma de hacerle saber que era suya y de nadie más. Tenía la necesidad de probarle a ella misma que sólo él era su dueño y que a pesar de las traiciones y mentiras, el placer que sentía a su lado no podría encontrarlo nunca aunque lo intentara.

Justo cuando Nikita se estaba dejando llevar por el cansancio que su cuerpo reflejaba, sintió como una de las manos de Michael descendían hasta sus piernas y la acariciaban sin tregua.

\- "Michael..." – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. El poco aliento que tenía se detuvo cuando sintió como sus dedos buscaban su entrada. Eran tan tiernos, tan ágiles y expertos que no podía dejar de sentirse amada y deseada hasta por un simple toque.

Mientras Nikita emitía sonidos incoherentes, Michael continuaba con su exploración, sumergiendo en ella dos de sus dedos. Estaba cálida y húmeda, sus paredes parecían amoldarse perfectamente a sus dedos. Era una sensación que inevitablemente provocaban el mismo deseo animal que en un principio. Su miembro comenzaba a despertar a la vida y en tan sólo un minutos Nikita pudo sentir detrás de su espalda baja un enorme huésped que deseaba ser alojado en la más reconfortante de las habitaciones de su cuerpo.

Después de sentirlo, Nikita llevó una de sus manos atrás y pudo sentirlo. Estaba ahí, duro y terso a la vez, era algo que siempre la dejaba con ganas de más y no podía controlarse. Después de todo, esa noche era especial para ellos. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos después de tanto dolor y lejanía, y querían aprovecharla al máximo.

Aunque en la cama la espalda de Nikita estaba frente a Michael, esto no detuvo sus avances. Mientras él insertaba un tercer dedo en su cavidad, Nikita daba un ligero masaje a la parte más vulnerable de Michael, logrando así que dejara escapar un ligero gemido.

Con rapidez, Michael fue estableciendo un ritmo con su mano, permitiendo a Nikita tomar aire antes de volverla a penetrar. Adoraba verla así, sumisa, llena de placer y esperando recibirlo sólo de él. Ver su cara cuando se venía era algo que Michael atesoraba, así que pronto encontró con su pulgar el punto exacto de su feminidad. Ese punto que cuando es tocado hace que el cuerpo explote de placer y la vista se nubla por completo.

Cuando Nikita se percató de sus intenciones, ya era demasiado tarde. Una sensación poderosa se adueñó de ella. No podía pensar, ni respirar, ni emitir sonido alguno. Sólo podía convulsionarse en sus brazos. Michael la abrazaba con más fuerza, sabía que estaba en pleno orgasmo y quería experimentarlo con ella.

Cuando hubo terminado Nikita quedó quieta un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras tanto Michael seguía besando su nuca y acariciando su cabello. En ese instante Nikita tomó una decisión: Daría placer de la misma forma a Michael. Se levantó rápidamente y de rodillas bajó su cara hasta el punto que tanto esperaba ver. Michael fue tomado por sorpresa sintiendo como la boca de Nikita lo capturaba sin dejarlo escapar.

Se sentía tan duro y suave, era una de las peculiaridades que tanto gustaban a Nikita. Tenerlo ahí, en sus labios, vulnerable, sin esa máscara que se ponía todos los días y a su total servicio. En ese momento podía verlo con los ojos cerrados, totalmente abandonado al placer que sentía. Para Nikita era una imagen invaluable y gozaba cada vez que podía esbozar en su rostro tal placer.

Mientras tanto Michael luchaba por mantener el control, era tan intensa la sensación que temía que fuera a explotar. Sentir la humedad de sus labios, succionándolo, excitándolo; era como si de pronto todo fuera irreal y la sensación se antepusiera a cualquier recuerdo de la realidad. Estar ahí resultaba irreal para Michael, hasta hace unos días la creía muerta, y hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que la rabia y el coraje no lo dejarían perdonarla; más sin embargo ahí estaba, a sus pies, rendido, con su pene dentro de esa preciosa boca que lo probaba desesperada.

De repente Nikita necesitaba más, requería verlo rendido totalmente y sin que él se lo esperara comenzó a succionarlo más a prisa mientras tomaba cada vez más de su adorado miembro. Quería llenar su boca de él, deseaba probar su pasión en sus labios, saborear el líquido del triunfo que vendría después, cuando él ya no resistiera más y se sumergiera sin control al abismo al que ella lo conducía.

Nikita era constante en sus movimientos y Michael sabía que su resistencia no perduraría por mucho tiempo, así que la tomó de los hombros y la separó de él. Nikita no quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que lo que Michael le haría a continuación era mucho más placentero.

Acercándola de nuevo, se besaron apasionadamente. Era un beso de necesidad, de hambre, de dos personas que sólo conocían esa forma de vida. Cuando terminaron el beso Michael colocó las piernas de Nikita sobre sus hombros y de un sólo golpe la penetró hasta lo más profundo. No quería esperar, su cuerpo ya no podía resistirse, quería sentirla alrededor suyo, la imperiosa necesidad de ser uno solo era tal que no le importaba perder la cordura en esa transición.

\- "Aahhh" - exclamó Nikita mientras cerraba los ojos, sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella era grandioso, y con las piernas en esa posición sólo se incrementaba la penetración y la fuerza de ésta.

Michael la observaba, veía que también para ella era una fantasía y sabía que lo que estaban viviendo era algo que los dos requerían desde hace tiempo.

\- "Abre los ojos" – le ordenó Michael, su voz de repente volvía a ser la de siempre, fría, calculadora. Esto excitaba más a Nikita. – "Ábrelos, necesito ver lo que sientes"

Nikita obedeció y se encontró con una mirada intensa, llena de lujuria y desesperación. Ya no era el Michael que conocía, era otro. Alguien que daba miedo pero que en el fondo sabía que no iba a dañarla. Su voz era profunda, rasposa, era evidente que la pasión lo obligaba a cambiar su forma de actuar, y eso alegraba a Nikita. Después de todo la razón de su pasión era ella y eso era más que suficiente para hacerla feliz.

\- "No quiero que cierres los ojos. Necesito ver cada mirada tuya mientras te penetro" - su voz cada vez más dura, más fría. Era una voz de mando y a Nikita sólo le quedaba obedecer.

Su cuerpo estaba apoyado en las piernas de ella y las cuales tenía bien controladas sobre los hombros, con las manos sujetaba su rostro para que no bajara la mirada y cada vez que ejercía presión, veía con regocijo las sensaciones de ella. Era como verla en un delirio, el cual no sabía si era de dolor o placer. Tal vez ambos.

Entraba en ella constante y profundo. Nikita sentía claramente como la llenaba y la volvía a dejar vacía con ganas de más. Su largo pene desaparecía en sus adentros, controlándola, usándola para su propio placer. - "Aaahhh" - pequeñas exclamaciones repetidas llegaban a sus labios, las sensaciones eran demasiadas para tratar de resumirlas con oraciones bien articuladas.

Michael intensificó la velocidad y notaba como los pechos de Nikita se balanceaban con el ritmo. Su lengua trató de alcanzar uno y morderlo, estaban ahí, a su alcance y deseaba probar todos sus aspectos.

\- "Mi ... chael ... aahhhhhh" - gritó Nikita. Sentirlo dentro de ella y además poder experimentar a su lengua de nuevo sobre sus pechos ansiosos era demasiado. Necesitaba tener un orgasmo y rápido, de lo contrario se volvería loca. Pero los planes de Michael no eran esos, al contrario, quería hacerla sufrir. Quería hacerla esperar por su recompensa.

Mientras la penetraba con más rapidez, Michael abandonó sus pechos y se dirigió hacia sus oídos. Lamió su oreja izquierda y comenzó a succionar su lóbulo, provocando que la succión y sus movimientos internos fueran en sincronía.

\- "¿Lo sientes?" – Nikita lo escuchaba, su aliento estaba cerca de su cara y su voz estaba de nuevo irreconocible. Era un Michael sin controles y sin limitaciones. - ¿Me sientes dentro de ti, Nikita?" - Y diciendo esto la penetró con más fuerza.

\- "Aaahhhh... sí..."

\- "Sí ¿qué?"

\- "Sí, te siento... Michael... por favor..."

Michael sonreía, tenerla así, desesperada, al borde de la locura, era un placer que no dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Comenzó a incrementar la velocidad hasta que de repente se detuvo. Nikita podía sentir cómo Michael palpitaba dentro de ella, pero no se movía, estaba ahí sin hacer nada más que mirarla a los ojos.

\- "Michael... por favor... no puedo..."

Le encantaba verla así, sin control, sin vanidad y pidiendo, casi rogando ser tomada sin censura.

\- "Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

\- "A ti... te quiero adentro"

\- "Estoy adentro, sólo me he detenido para que me sientas."

\- "Michael... por favor... basta..." - decía mientras Michael volvía a besar su oreja. Nikita no podía apurarlo con las piernas porque estaban sobre los hombros de Michael, pero con sus manos trató de persuadirlo y atraerlo para que comenzara de nuevo el movimiento dentro de ella. Sin embargo cuando Michael sintió sus manos en la espalda, las sujetó con fuerza y las llevó arriba de su cabeza. Ahora sí estaba indefensa, acorralada y deseosa de ser tomada de la única forma que Michael sabia: Con total y absoluta pasión.

Sin soltar sus manos, Michael salió completamente de ella y de nuevo entró con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía darle. Nikita gritó, la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos y las sensaciones se multiplicaban. Después de escucharla Michael hizo lo mismo tres veces, hasta que no pudo controlar por más tiempo lo que sentía y comenzó a tomarla de forma persistente y firme.

De pronto ya no podían más, sentían que si esperaban más morirían en ese momento. Nikita se dejó llevar por su emociones y a través de un grito liberó todas las ansias que tenía recluidas. Su orgasmo duro un par de minutos, su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse sin control y esto llevó a Michael al borde de la locura.

Una sensación caliente invadió a Nikita, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y permitieron que por fin el sueño los venciera, lejos de todas las responsabilidades que los aguardaban. Lejos del resto del mundo, pero cerca al fin de lo que tanto amaban.

Tibio, conocido, reconfortante. Todo eso sentía Nikita en los brazos de Michael. El despertar con él por las mañanas era algo que siempre había extrañado. Cuando recién despertó no quiso abrir los ojos, sólo quería que la sensación de pertenencia durara por mucho tiempo. Quería saborear su calor y cercanía un poco más antes de empezar la batalla diaria que la nueva organización iba a exigir de ellos.

Después de un par de minutos, una dulce voz la sacó de su comodidad.

\- "Sé que estas despierta. Puedo ver cómo se mueven los ojos debajo de tus párpados - dijo Michael, logrando así que ella sonriera y se decidiera a verlo. Cuando lo hizo él se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, levantándose ligeramente para verla. Desde hace media hora la contemplaba absorto, verla dormir a su lado era algo que había perdido cuando la creía muerta. Una punzada en el corazón le decían que las heridas aún estaban frescas.

\- "Bueno, días" – dijo ella con un beso, él se inclinó para recibirlo.

\- "Bueno días"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, contemplarse les quitaba tiempo para otra cosa. Tenían esperanza al fin, algo que por muchos meses pensaron no volverían a sentir y eso los llenaba de una gran dicha.

Michael con su otra mano apartó un cabello de la cara de Nikita y le acarició la mejilla, sus ojos pasaron con rapidez de ternura incomparable a un sentimiento que ella sólo pudo interpretar como una mezcla de miedo y advertencia.

\- "No vuelvas a engañarme. Nunca más vuelvas a fingir tu muerte. No sé si lo soportaría"

Los ojos de Nikita se llenaron de lágrimas, la última frase iba acompañada con dolor y de eso ella tenía la culpa. Escuchar cómo se le quebraba la voz y admitía tal vulnerabilidad ante ella era algo desconcertante. Nikita intentó besarlo para borrar esa mirada, pero él la detuvo y con firmeza le dijo:

\- "Prométemelo." – para él era necesario que Nikita dijera esas palabras. Nunca en voz alta habían hecho un juramento. Ahora necesitaba escucharlo de su boca. - "Prométemelo, Nikita"

\- "Te lo prometo, Michael. No importa lo que el trabajo me exija hacer, ya no formara eso parte de mi lista privada de vida.- diciendo esto lo miro decididamente a los ojos y se acercó a darle un beso, el cual Michael aceptó y profundizó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

\- "Deberíamos levantarnos ya, todos han de estar desayunando en este momento" – dijo Nikita con resignación.

\- "Lo sé"

\- "Si tardamos más vamos a desear quedarnos aquí todo el día"

\- "Eso también lo sé" – contestó Michael con una leve sonrisa en la boca.

Después de darse un beso más, ambos tomaron con calma un baño caliente, disfrutando el momento de estar juntos de nuevo y hacer las actividades cotidianas que solían hacer antes de que todo eso pasara.

Mientras Nikita se secaba el cabello, Michael besó su hombro y le dijo que en un momento regresaba; después de unos minutos Nikita apagó la secadora y escuchó desde el baño que en la habitación había ruido; y supuso que Michael ya había regresado. Siguió secándose el cabello y cuando salió se dio cuenta para su grata sorpresa que en efecto él estaba ahí, pero que no estaba solo.

Sobre la cama estaba Theany, bella y llena de vida, que jugaba alegremente con su papá y trataba de gatear por toda la cama. Nikita no pudo contenerse y la tomó en sus brazos. Era real, ya no era uno más de sus innumerables sueños. Tenía al hombre que amaba más que a su vida y ahora a su hija. Saber que todavía no hablaba le daba la esperanza de que algún día le llamase mamá.

Permaneció abrazándola por largo rato mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sintió cuando Michael se acercó para darle un beso en la cabeza a los dos tesoros de su vida. Estaban en paz y juntos, nada más importaba ya para ellos.

Al pasar el tiempo todo era más fácil. Los primeras misiones de la nueva organización eran programadas y ejecutadas con eficacia. Los grupos enemigos no tenían idea de quién se trataba y comenzaron a pensar que eran otros grupos terroristas los que los atacaban. Poco a poco fueron destruyéndose entre ellos mismos sin necesidad de que en algunos casos interviniera la Organización.

Al principio el señor Jones decidió esperar para dar el primer ataque en el que juntaron todos los recursos y contactos necesarios para tener éxito. Además, el tiempo lograba que el enemigo se confiara y bajara sus defensas, quedando así vulnerables ante ellos.

Es así como durante dos meses todo permaneció en calma. Cada quién tenía asignada una tarea diaria y trabajaban duro para cumplirla, más no atacaban. Ese tiempo sirvió además para que el personal se compenetrara de nuevo y la confianza volviera a construirse.

Jones y Madeline trabajaban muy bien juntos, casi pensaban igual en la mayoría de los casos y aunque en un principio Nikita no estaba muy de acuerdo con incluir a esa mujer en sus planes, pronto se dio cuenta de se equivocación. Convivir con Madeline las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, lograron que viera aspectos en ella que nunca antes había conocido, y pudo percatarse que la Madeline que conoció en la Sección sólo era una fachada que su padre había ordenado. Increíblemente Madeline era una persona justa la mayor parte del tiempo y su sentido del humor era moderado pero existía. Le recordaba a la Madeline que conoció al entrar por primera vez a la Sección.

Jones por su parte pasaba más tiempo con Nikita, los años que no pudo convivir con ella ahora eran borrados por sus acciones cada día, y ver a ese hombre tan duro mientras jugaba con su nieta era algo digno de retratar.

Por su parte Walter era otro orgulloso abuelo y algunas veces peleaba con Jones por acaparar la atención de Theany. Birkoff y Jason se complementaban muy bien, donde uno era tímido y nervioso, el otro era atrevido y cínico; siendo iguales sólo en lo diestros que eran con las computadoras y sus programas. Jason trabajaba directamente con Madeline y Jones, mientras que Michael y Nikita gozaban de la ayuda de Birkoff.

A la organización decidieron no ponerle nombre por el momento, era mejor el anonimato. Michael se encargaba de área táctica y Nikita dirigía las misiones desde la base. Desde que regresaron juntos Michael no quería que ella saliera a campo de combate, era demasiado riesgoso.

Los pocos operativos que lograron salvar de la destrucción habían sido seleccionados previamente antes de comenzar con los planes y eran los mejores en sus áreas. Además reclutaron unos cuantos operativos más, personas solas y sin familia que desearan hacer algo importante con sus vidas y decidieran unirse a ellos por voluntad propia. Todos seguían siendo tratados con firmeza pero nunca bajo amenaza de muerte, la única forma de ser cancelado era la traición y eso era comprendido y aceptado por todos.

Nikita había logrado que Theany dijera "Papá", y por el momento se conformaba con escucharla decir eso, Michael se merecía ser el primero en los labios de su hija ya que el fue el que siempre estuvo con ella desde que nació. Además, como madre no se preocupaba, ya que el convivir todo ese tiempo con su hija había logrado que la niña ya la reconociera cuando entraba en una habitación y se le abalanzara a los brazos.

Adam, por su parte gozaba de tener una mamá. Crecía sano y sus pesadillas iban desapareciendo con los cuidados de todos. La confianza entre Michael y ella estaba reconstruyéndose y esos días de tristeza y zozobra habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo, siendo estos sólo un recuerdo.

\- "Michael" – dijo Nikita tocando a la puerta del estudio donde solían trabajar. – "Llegaron los reclutas, te esperan en la sala de entrenamiento"

\- "Gracias, iré en seguida." – dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Nikita se extraño de verlo tan distante y se acercó a ver lo que hacía, pero al percatarse de que ella se acercaba, cerró su laptop y se levantó.

\- "¿No vas a decirme en que trabajas desde hace unos días?"

\- "No"

\- "Michael, has estado inmerso en eso desde hace dos días y siempre que quiero saber de qué se trata sólo me dices que es una sorpresa."

\- "Y lo es"

\- "Pero quiero saber de qué se trata"

\- "Entonces ya no sería una sorpresa... Ten paciencia."

Ambos sonrieron al recordar esas palabras, parecían siglos desde que Michael las pronunció por primera vez en la sala de enfermería después de su tórrido encuentro en aquel barco que servía de escondite para ella.

Nikita decidió esperar a que él decidiera darle la sorpresa y le dio un beso, al cual Michael correspondió por varios segundos. Ocultarle algo a la mujer que amaba era siempre difícil pero el saber la alegría que le causaría después era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Estaba eligiendo su propia casa. Una casa a la que pudieran ir de vacaciones, en la que pudieran refugiarse cuando la organización y el trabajo demandaran demasiado de ellos, donde crecerían sus dos hijos y en donde Nikita podía pasar el periodo de embarazo si deseaban tener otro bebé más adelante.

Un lugar que fuera su santuario, con su familia, con sus anhelos y sueños, lejos de lo que era su destino, donde la felicidad imperara y la muerte se quedara detrás de la puerta. Un lugar donde pudieran amarse sin censura, pero sobre todo...

Un hogar donde pudieran envejecer juntos.

F I N


End file.
